The Man from Falconreach
by QuietFever
Summary: A Rogue from Lore ends up in Vale.
1. Beginning

Jaune sat in the library of Beacon Academy. He had just finished writing a report for professor Oobleck on Faunus and Human relations since the war and was feeling quite pleased with the finished work. Leaning back on the chair, he considered what he should do.

Everyone else in JNPR had something going on; Pyrrha had a photo shoot for the new brand of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal, Pumpkin Pete's Pumpkin Flakes and wouldn't make it back till late. Ren had to go shopping for clothes after Nora had managed to burn all of his, and Nora decided to go with him.

He thought about hanging out with the RWBY girls, but Blake had been missing for a while so they had taken the day off to search for her. Sighing, he looked around him.

_May as well read. I guess._

Standing up from desk he began to scour the rows of books lining the hundreds of shelves. The shelves had books of all kinds, most of the topics scholarly in their nature but all relating to Hunters and Huntresses.

Tired of reading scholarly articles, he searched one of the shelves that contained more fictional material. After a few minutes of searching, there seemed to be nothing interesting enough to make him want to read.

He was about to leave, when his eye caught something. Believing it to be a trick, he rubbed his eyes and then peered closer into the shelves. It was faint, but he saw it. A book, possibly no thicker than his thumb, had been squished between two larger, thicker books. Interested, he removed the book from the shelf. It was a thin book, with a red tattered spine and cover. There was no title on the cover and it was quite dusty, but there was something strange about the book, almost otherworldly. Intrigued by the strange book, he made his way back over to the desk and sat down. He reached his hand over and paused, wondering if it was a good idea to open it.

_That's silly Jaune. It's just a book_. He thought to himself. Though still hesitant, he reached over and opened the book to the title page.

* * *

The Hero of Falconreach.

By Ash Dragonblade

* * *

_Well at least I know what the book is called. And the Author has a pretty epic name. _He turned to the next page.

* * *

Before I was an ArchKnight. Before I was a Hero of Lore. I was simply Ash.

Young dreamer and aspiring knight, I spent most of my days training to fulfil my dream.

I was often mocked by those my age and those above and below. I was quite weak and horrendously unskilled. In fact, there was absolutely no way I could have become who I am today on sheer determination alone.

One day, as I was training alone, I realised something.

I had no idea what it meant to be a knight.

I needed a mentor. A teacher. Someone I could look up to as an example. Someone who could teach me to fight.

And then he came along.

A young Rogue.

I immediately found a mentor in this man, and took every moment I could to learn from him, from his example.

He would take me with him on his adventures. And I gradually became more and more skilled with every battle, until I was confident enough to start out on my own.

He always encouraged me, despite my cowardice, and it occurred to me that I had done very little to repay the great debt I owed him.

That is why I decided to write this book.

So that others may know

The Hero of Falconreach

* * *

Jaune immediately found himself enraptured by the book.

It all sounded so ridiculous (Bacon as an element, Doomkittens, Ebil Moglins, Box loving Sneevils, Evil Laundry, Twilly...) And at the same time.

Epic

Heroes, Dragons, Beings from other worlds, Vampires, Wars, Paladins, Deathknights, Necromances, Mages and the like.

He read of The Rogue turned Dragonlord, of his battles against Xan and against Sephulchure, of his shining moment against Drakath, of his search for Warlic, of his battle against Wargoth, and before he realised it he had finished the book.

'That...was...AWESOME!' He shouted, earning shushing sounds from everyone around him.

Jaune gave a sheepish grin and looked awkwardly outside. To his surprise, it was now night time and when he checked his scroll his jaw dropped.

It was ten o clock.

_The book wasn't even that big! Maybe I just read slowly. Anyway I got to get back to the room._

Standing up from the desk, he was about to return the book to its shelf but it had vanished. Confused, Jaune did a quick search of the area but found that it was well and truly gone.

Unnerved by the eerie event he quickly took up his belongings and headed for the dorm.

* * *

In a dark alleyway in Vale, one people ignore, a portal appeared.

If anyone had been paying attention, they would have been stunned, and they would have been shocked as two figures popped out of the rift in time and space.

And terrified as the portal closed to hear the insane ravings of a power drunk madman with a head of fire.

'HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ENJOY YOUR EXILE, HERO!'

And then, Xan closed the portal. Leaving an unconscious hero and his dragon companion, lost in an unknown world.


	2. Meetings Part 1

The DragonRogue awoke with that familiar feeling of waking up in an unfamiliar place.

All he knew was that this place was dusty, smelly and cold despite the streaks of sunlight licking his face.

'You're finally awake!' said a high-pitched voice from his left. Looking in said direction, he came face to face with a familiar figure. Complete with large red eyes, green scales, sage coloured wings, and smelling of fire, death and destruction, topped off with a hint of dragon chow, was Draco. 'Honestly. You sleep like a Tog!'

The DragonRogue was going to rebut but the smell of something burning reached his nostrils. 'Draco...is something burning?'

'Oh, you were taking to long to wake up so I breathed fire on you while you slept.' The baby dragon said as he curled up into The DragonRogues lap like a cat.

'YOU DID WHAT?!' The DragonRogue exclaimed.

'Relax. You aren't burnt. Just your shoes, but they're fine.' Draco said. 'Anyway, where are we?'

The DragonRogue looked around. They were in between two large concrete buildings. 'An Alley, I think.'

Draco huffed. 'Of course I know that. I mean **where** are we, do you even remember how we got here?'

The DragonRogue stroked his chin in thought. 'Actually, I don't.' He said after quite some time. 'Do you?'

'Nope. Do you think this is like that time with Rolith's bachelor party?'

The DragonRogue shook his head. 'Nope. I still have my pack with me as well as my clothes, and I don't remember having any of Cyseros' 'Mystical brew of Mysticism.''

'So how did we end up here?'

The DragonRogue sighed. 'No idea. May as well look around and get a sense for where we are.' He stood up and placed Draco on top of his head. 'Let's hope we don't run into anyone unpleasant.' He said as he left the alley and stepped onto the main streets of Vale.

The moment the DragonRogues foot hit the pavement his jaw hit the ground.

Everything was so clean, neat and tidy, a picturesque scene of civility that put Swordhaven to shame. Lamps lined the streets and roads had strange mechanised vehicles that the gnomes of Popsrocket would love to get a hold of. They must be near the sea, but unlike the disgusting mingling scents of sand and ale in Osprey Cove, it smelled sweet. He could only draw one conclusion.

'Draco...I don't think were in Lore anymore.'

No response from the Baby Dragon. Which the DragonRogue felt was odd. He patted the top of his head. Rather than being met with scaly skin, he met his spiky hair. He quickly looked around.

Draco wasn't with him anymore.

He lost Draco.

'Damnit! Not again!'

* * *

'Damnit! Not again!'

Draco was fuming mad. 'He's lost me. AGAIN!'

In all honesty that wasn't what had happened. While the DragonRogue was awestruck at the scenery, Draco was more concerned with the sweet scent of cookies that were being emitted from a nearby bakery.

The baby dragon went to investigate, flying over to a nearby balcony and examining the sweets, he began to droll over the pastries and cakes and various other sweets that lined the stores windows. By the time he had snapped out of his hypnotic trance, the DragonRogue was nowhere to be seen, as he went searching for Draco. So it was really Draco's fault for leaving in the first place.

The scent of sweets once again filled the baby dragons nostrils and he completely forgot about his anger and now became solely focused on one thing;

Acquiring those sweets.

From his observations, he deduced that the store must be quite popular as people came in and out of it like ants. An opportunity had yet to present itself, but he was patient. After five minutes had passed he was rewarded.

A trio of girls exited the shop. They were chatting excitedly amongst themselves (well, the ones in red and yellow were chatting, the one in blue seemed to be reprimanding them for their childishness.) The one in red was carrying a basket, and all three of them were to busy chatting to notice it was open. Waiting until they were just underneath the balcony, he quickly flew down and slipped into the basket, unnoticed.

The basket was full of cookies and cake, and Draco's mouth watered as he devoured them all. With a full belly and satisfied sigh, he curled into a ball.

_I really should go find him, but I think I'll take a little nap first._

* * *

The DragonRogue had spent the past six hours searching for Draco. It was about midday when they woke up, and now it was early evening. The sky was a dark blue and the stars shone beautifully despite the artificial light of the burning lamps.

_You would think a flying, fire-breathing lizard would stand out_.

Alas, he was wrong, and as he walked the concrete paths of Vale he wondered if he would ever find his companion. True, he had his Dragon Amulet with him, meaning he could summon Draco if need be, but the last time he did something like that, Draco was in the middle of a poker game with Artix and Twilly and almost singed his eyebrows off. He did NOT want a repeat of that incident.

A rumbling in his stomach snapped him out of his thoughts. It occurred to him that with all the energy he had put into finding Draco, he hadn't actually eaten anything. Passing by so many restaurants, the smell of food began to make his mouth water.

_Do they accept gold as payment?_ He wondered as he fiddled with the leather pouch on his belt. So consumed in thought was he about eating, he failed to notice that, as he turned a corner, someone else was there. They knocked into each other and the other fell onto the ground.

'Sorry about that.' The DragonRogue said as he offered his hand. He got a good look at who he bumped into. It was a man, in a black bowler hat, with bright orange hair and long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a white suit with a red collar, with long black pants, gloves, and shoes.

The man looked at the DragonRogue. He stared into his eyes for a second before grabbing his hand and standing up. 'It's fine. It was an accident.' He said as he brushed himself off. He regarded the DragonRogue with a curious eye. 'That is a very interesting weapon you have.'

The DragonRogue looked at the Fractured Daggers tied around his waist. 'Thanks.'

'Can you use them?' Asked the mysterious man.

The DragonRogue cocked his head in confusion. 'Of course.'

The man in the bowler hat looked thoughtful for a moment before allowing a sly smile to adorn his lips. 'You seem hungry. Would you care to join me for dinner?'

Though the DragonRogue was wary of the strange man, the prospect of a meal completely overrided his common sense. 'Sure!'

The bowler-hat man smiled. 'Come with me.' He said as he walked off.

The DragonRogue followed behind. 'By the way. Who are you?'

The bowler hat man turned his head and the sly grin that was once on his face returned. 'You truly don't know who I am?'

'Nope.' The DragonRogue replied honestly.

The bowler hat man smiled. 'I am Roman Torchwick. And you are?'

The DragonRogue smiled as he spoke. 'Call me Rogue.'

* * *

'Please. Just one?' Whined Ruby to Weiss and Yang as they got off the airship and walked towards the dorms of Beacon Academy. They had stopped by some other stores on their way back. Yang was carrying about three bags full of food and drinks while Weiss was carrying a small box.

'No.' said Weiss. 'These are for tonight's party. So you are just going to have to wait.'

Ruby pouted but didn't debate. Since they found Blake, Yang decided that a celebration was in order. Blake said it wasn't necessary but Yang wasn't having any of it. Neither was Weiss, who was surprisingly for the plan. Ruby was excited as well, but she didn't realise how hard it would be, struggling against the sweet sugary temptations that lay in the basket.

As they walked down the corridor leading to there room, Ruby attempted to sneak a cookie. Stealthily opening the basket, she was about to put her hand in when.

WHACK!

'I said you'll have to wait.' Reprimanded Weiss. Ruby pouted once again. They opened the door to their room and stepped inside.

The members of JNPR were already there. As Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were shopping they had lost track of time and asked their friends to prepare the room for the party. They had done a pretty good job. Moving the beds and drawers to their room, they had created enough space to set up a table for the snacks. Nora had somehow managed to procure a couch and had bought it into the room and Jaune had found some chairs. On the centre of the table was a well decorated triple layered cake.

'Hey.' Greeted Pyrrha. 'Did you pick up the sweets?'

Weiss scowled as she put the box on a nearby table. 'Yes. But no thanks to a certain someone who almost ate the store out of business.'

'Hey. I didn't eat THAT much.' argued Ruby.

'How much did you eat then?' Questioned Jaune.

Ruby shrugged as she put the basket on the table next to Weiss's box. 'You know. A couple of cakes, a few platters of cookies, some eclairs, a-'

'I LOVE ECLAIRS!' Interrupted Nora, who had been talking at a tired Ren. 'There so good and tasty like chocolate. Speaking of chocolate, me and Ren went to this store one time and-'

'Anyway.' said Ren, cutting Nora off. 'When is Blake getting here?'

Yang smiled mischievously. 'Don't know. She may be having to much fun with monkey-boy to wan't to come back.'

'Monkey boy?'

'She means Sun. We asked him to distract her for the day so we could get everything ready.' Explained Ruby. A beeping sound could be heard from her scroll. She picked it up and read the message that had been sent. 'And they're coming down the hall right now. Everyone, let's get into position.'

They did as such and the door opened.

* * *

'Surprise!'

Blake allowed a small smile to form on her face. 'You know. It's not much of a surprise when your told in advance.' She said, earning sheepish grins from all but Weiss.

'Who cares about that!' said Sun from right beside her. 'It's a party! So let's party!'

Blake rolled her eyes but still hadn't lost her smile.

The party was quite relaxed, but the atmosphere created by Sun, Nora, Yang, and Ruby made it much more jovial and high spirited. Blake was also enjoying it.

'KYAAA!'

Weiss's scream was cute, unexpected, and split through the atmosphere like a knife. Everyone went silent and looked at her. She had jumped back and was pointing to the basket. Everyone was perplexed, and got up to see what was in the basket, and what they saw filled them with shock and a little bit of childish wonder.

A large lizard with wings and green scales was curled up like a cat in the basket and sleeping soundly.

The room was silent.

At least, until Ruby and Nora spoke.

'IT'S SO CUTE!'

* * *

Draco awoke to the sound of people praising his cuteness.

Yawning and stretching out, he opened his eyes and found himself in a room, full of people. He recognised the girl in a red hood and black skirt and shirt as the one that was holding the basket he ate all the food out of.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. _Where am I? I must have fallen asleep at some point. Well at least these people look nice_. He noted as the girl in red and a second girl, one wearing pink, regarding him with adoring eyes while the rest in curiosity.

The girls in pink and red approached and began to scratch him under his chin and he purred. _I like these two, they smell like candy, especially the red one, she smells like cookies_.

'Nora, Ruby, get away from that thing. It could be dangerous!' exclaimed the girl in white. _I don't like her._

'Come on now Weiss, how could something this adorable be dangerous?' replied Ruby.

_You have no idea_. Draco thought bemusedly.

'Awwwwwwwwwww it's so cute! You are just the most adorable thing I have ever seen!' praised Nora.

_I like this girl._

Nora and Ruby shared a knowing look and stared at their perspective teams. 'Can we keep it?'

The people mouths dropped. 'No you cannot keep it!' Exclaimed Weiss.

'She's right. We don't even know what it is.' Said a girl in black that smelled like tuna.

'Or what it eats.' said a boy with a pink streak in his black hair.

'Exactly.' Said Weiss. 'We should get rid of it or hand it over to the professors as soon as possible.'

Draco thought for a moment. He had yet to be found by Rogue, so he wasn't exactly in the best position. These people seemed nice so he didn't want to hurt them.

That left only one option, the most humiliating thing he swore he would never do again.

He got on his hand legs, stood up, and gave the biggest sparkly eyes and cute smile he could muster, and purred.

Everyone's jaws dropped. And Ruby and Nora spoke as one.

'OHMYGOSHTHATISTHETMOSTFRICKENADORABLETHINGIHAVEEVERSEENYOUHAVETOLETUSKEEPHIMNOW!

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEEEEEEEEEEEESE!'

Ruby and Nora looked at the others in the room. All of them, including Weiss, had their brains fried by the adorable act of the strange animal.

'I suppose...'

'It is sorta cute...'

'I really don't mind...'

One by one, everyone in the room voiced their reluctant acceptance. All but one. Everyone looked at Weiss, waiting for what she was going to say.

'Fine...he can stay for tonight...but I'm going to tell the headmaster in the morning and your coming with me!'

Satisfied with her response, Nora and Ruby went back to falling over the small animal.

_I'm going to enjoy it here_. Draco thought. After all, Rogue would find him eventually, he always did. He may as well enjoy it.

* * *

In a dark room there sat two people. Xan, and a mysterious hooded figure.

'So Xan. Did you do what I asked?' said the hooded figure.

The maniacal pyromancer grinned. 'Yes Master.'

'Good. Begin the next phase.'

'Yes master.'

Xan dissipated in a puff of fire and smoke.

_You WILL be mine. Rogue._


	3. Meetings Part 2

A silence permeated the room as Ozpin looked at the strange creature sitting in the lap of Ruby Rose.

The Headmaster had seen many strange things, but nothing quite like this. He stared at the creature, and the creature stared back. It wasn't a Grimm, of that he was certain. He was also confident that it wasn't an unknown species of Grimm as it hadn't shown any sign of hostility and had an Aura. With a scientific curiosity he noted the sharp claws, green scales, and wings.

He looked at the students in front of him. Aside from Ruby Rose, there were three others present. Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc. Glynda GoodWitch was also in the room, standing behind his chair to the left.

'So you're telling me it was sleeping in a picnic basket?' Ozpin asked recalling what his students had told him. They all nodded in response.

'And why are we only hearing of this now?' Questioned Glynda in her stern voice.

Ruby chuckled awkwardly as everyone in the room stared at her. 'Well...it didn't seem dangerous...and it was just so cute so we sorta let it stay in our room for the night?'

Glynda glared at ruby and taped her finger against the clipboard she carried. 'Did it ever occur to you that you could have put the entire academy in danger if you were wrong?'

Ruby cringed. 'No miss GoodWitch.'

'Ah hey, nothing happened so it mustn't be too dangerous.' said Jaune, only to freeze when miss GoodWitch shot him a look.

She was about to reproach him when Ozpin cut in. 'He is right. The creature has yet to attack anyone. And if it really wanted to hurt anyone it could have done it while they slept. But these students are fine. And they were the ones closest to it at the time' He reasoned. GoodWitch closed her mouth and simply nodded.

'However. Professor GoodWitch is right.' He said as he looked at the students. 'We know very little about the creature or what it is capable of, so it would be best to get rid of-'

'NO!' interrupted Ruby, shocking all present. Ozpin raised a brow at her. 'I mean, um, we don't know much about the creature but that means we don't know if it could become useful against the Grimm in the future.' She hastily explained. She didn't mean a word of it, but something made her wan't to keep the creature, an unexplained attachment towards it. Besides, it's not as if what she said was a lie, there was always the possibility it could be true.

Ozpin allowed a small smile to adorn his lips. 'That's true, however-'

'I'll take care of it!' she interrupted again, getting the same result.

She gave Ozpin a pleading look, complete with large puppy dog eyes. Usually, such a thing wouldn't faze him, but the strange creature sitting in her lap did the exact same thing. It was a super-adorable-cuteness-overloaded-puppy-dog-eyes-combo, and Ozpin immediately broke under it (though his composure hadn't changed at all, it was his heart. For none can withstand such cuteness.)

'Very well.' He said calmly, trying to hide the effect of the cuteness. 'You may keep it, but it is your responsibility to learn as much about the creature as possible and report to me on its habits on a weekly basis. If I percieve it to be a threat then it shall be disposed of. Understood?'

Ruby nodded her head vigorously while hugging the strange creature like a stuffed toy. 'Yes sir!'

Ozpin smiled. 'you may leave.'

The students left and as soon as they were out the door Ozpin could hear them chatting about what just transpired until their voices were out of reach.

'Sir.' Glynda said. 'Are you sure that was wise?'

'Professor GoodWitch. One does not debate with the cuteness.'

Glynda shot Ozpin a questioning look, but otherwise said nothing more on the subject. 'Have you taken a look at the files I sent you?'

Ozpin's eyes sharpened. 'Yes. It doesn't bode well that the White Fang have begun to work with Roman. I'm not sure what to make of it to be honest, but if he's involved that means trouble for all of us.'

Glynda nodded and handed her scroll over to Ozpin. 'This is footage of a robbery that Roman was involved in only last night.'

Ozpin was surprised. 'So soon? This is unlike him.'

Glynda nodded. 'Indeed. But take a look at the footage.'

Ozpin watched the footage. It was of the inside of a Dust vault. Members of the White Fang and Romans lackeys were storing large amounts of Dust in containers with Roman giving directions.

'This.' Elaborated Glynda. 'Was taken from a bank privately owned by the Schnee Corporation.'

Ozpin grew troubled. To get through to a vault owned by the Schnee corporation raised many questions. Not the least of which was. 'How did they manage to get in this far?'

Glynda shook her head as she pushed up her glasses. 'I don't know. But it may have something to do with this man.'

Glynda pointed to the man standing next to Torchwick. He was dressed in dark coloured clothing that was lightly armoured and in his hands he held a pair of strange looking weapons that Ozpin could only consider to be daggers.

'According to the guards on duty that night.' Glynda continued, 'This man came in through the front door and knocked them all unconscious. One guard, who just maintained conciousness said that he saw the man open the vault door with some strange form of Dust usage before passing out.'

'Do we have any footage of that?'

'I'm afraid not.'

Ozpin sighed. 'There's nothing we can do for now. I will send a message to Mr. Schnee informing him of the situation.'

'Yes sir.'

Ozpin looked at the footage once more. And at the man beside Roman. _Someone who can rob a bank from the front door? This is trouble_.

* * *

Roman was satisfied at the events of last night. They had managed to break into one of the most heavily guarded banks in Vale and had come out with more Dust then he knew what to do with. Leaning back on the leather chair he gave a small grin.

_And to think. None of this would have happened without that idiot._

He smirked at the thought. Roman had always had a good eye for useful tools, and Rogue had turned out to be incredibly useful indeed. After their initial meeting, Roman took him to a restaurant run by the White Fang. After Rogue had devoured seven plates of food, they began to chat.

From what Roman learnt, Rogue had a wealth of experience in battle as well as an odd sense of Justice. Roman made a calculated comment about the discrimination against the Faunus by the hands of the Schnee Corporation, how they purposely withheld dust from them. This caused the desired effect of making Rogue angry and through some well manipulated conversation, Roman had convinced him to assist in raiding a bank.

Roman grimaced at the thought. The bank job was _supposed_ to be a cover for him to raid the Schnee's computer database. It was never actually supposed to succeed. So when the White Fang members he sent with Rogue informed Roman that they had successfully infiltrated the vault, he was stunned. At the time he didn't complain, and was actually impressed. But the facts stated that if Rogue ever found out the truth behind the actions then he would be in a lot of trouble.

Roman gave a sly grin. _Guess I'll just have to keep him in the dark then. Or dispose of him. Whichever comes first._

* * *

'I still can't believe that Headmaster Ozpin let you keep that thing.' Weiss said, sighing.

Ruby looked over at her with a cheeky smile. 'It's already been a week Weiss, is it really that hard to accept?' She said as she stroked the creature as it slept peacefully on her lap.

Weiss smirked. 'Yes. You're so much of a child that it's amazing you have the capability to look after yourself as well as a pet.'

Ruby grimaced as Weiss spoke and was about to debate but Blake interrupted her. 'Anyway, have you finished the report for Ozpin yet? It's due tomorrow.'

Ruby's sighed. 'Almost. I can finish it up tonight.' She yawned. 'Maybe after a nap first.'

Weiss rolled her eyes. Ruby had spent most of her time studying the small creature. In fact, it was sort of hard to not see the two together. They shared similar eating and sleeping habits. The creature ate nothing but sweets, which was probably why it was so attached to Ruby considering she smelled like a cookie shack.

A girl and her lizard. The weirdest combination Weiss ever saw. 'What have you written down in the report so far?' She asked.

'Just some stuff I found out during the week. It sleeps a lot. Has sharp claws. Loves to eat sweets.. Breathes fire-'

Weiss and Ruby chuckled at that and Blake gave a small smile at the thought. During lunch a couple of days ago, Cardin Winchester made an off-handed comment towards Ruby, and the creature responded by setting Cardin's clothes on fire. Ruby had never been so proud.

'Well. At least your taking this seriously,' said Weiss. She stared at the creature sleeping in Ruby's lap. 'And I guess it is sort of cute.' She admitted.

Ruby nodded in agreement, and checked the clock.

It was eight at night.

_When is Yang getting back?_ she wondered. Her older sister had decided to go into town on one of her usual trips. Ruby didn't know where she usually went but she still felt concerned. One time she met her sister outside a nightclub, knowing she had gotten into a fight. Ruby knew Yang could take care of herself. Still, she was worried.

_Please don't do anything stupid Yang..._

* * *

'Hey boys. Mind if I join in on the fun?'

Yang watched the White Fang members jump back in surprise at her appearance and gave a confident smirk.

She had come across them by chance.

Riding the rugged roads of Vale on her bike, she heard unusual sounds originating from a bunch of warehouse, owned by the Schnee Corporation judging by the massive logo. Curiosity getting the better of her, she parked her bike outside the front gate and went to investigate. There were no guards present, and the ones she did find were unconscious.

An electrifying tinge of excitement welled within her. The possibility of a fight was apparent and she was more then happy to oblige. Making her way past dozens of stacked crates and closed buildings, she came across the source of the sound. White Fang members were carrying large boxes of what Yang could only assume to be Dust, onto a truck.

Realising that these were the guys that worked with the man that attacked Ruby, she quickly prepared her Ember Celica and stepped out of the shadows that concealed her.

The White Fang members recovered from their surprise at her unexpected presence and moved in to attack. Yang gave a confident smirk. Before they had a chance to get near her, she charged towards them and quickly dispatched them, firing her Ember Celica at timed intervals to preserve her limited supply of ammo.

She was just about to finish off the final White Fang member when she was pushed back by some unseen force, causing her to fly and land on her butt.

'W-what was that?' She exclaimed as she stood up. Looking at the White Fang member she had been fighting, she saw someone who wasn't there previously. A man dressed in dark coloured clothing and armour, wielding two dagger like weapons.

He said something to the still concious White Fang member, and the White Fang member nodded. The White Fang member grabbed his friends, dragged them into the back of the truck, and entered the drivers seat.

'Oh no you don't!' Exclaimed Yang.

Using her Ember Celica she positioned them behind her and shot them, sending her flying in their direction. However, she was once again with resistance. The mysterious man stood in front of her. She swivelled in the air and brought her fist forward, to punch him. The man raised his daggers and took the blow, and what surprised Yang most was that the man didn't budge, and actually pushed her back.

Yang looked at him with a mixture of surprise and respect. By now the truck was already gone so the two of them were left alone. Yang smirked at the man. 'To bad your friends are gone. You could've used the help.'

The man smirked back at her. 'I don't need help against a vain little girl.'

'Oh what makes you think I'm vain?'

The mysterious man smiled and held out his hand. In the palm of his hand was a single strand of luscious golden hair.

Her hair. That bastard cut her hair. Yang's lilac eyes turned red, and her hair began to glow. She let out a ferocious roar.

'You bastard!'

* * *

Rogue smirked at the girl, but couldn't help but feel that cutting her hair was NOT his smartest decision.

_Still. At least I proved my point._


	4. Meetings Part 3

Yang had Rogue on the defensive. Aflame with rage, her movements were quick, heavy blows that pounded against the Fractured Daggers.

Realising that if this continued he would be put in a bind. Rogue jumped back and threw a smoke pellet onto the ground. Though the action confused Yang, she responded by firing her Ember Celica, running out the bullets as the smoke dissipated into thin air.

The man was gone, she couldn't sense any aura but an uneasy feeling welled within her and she quickly reloaded her Ember Celica and remained on guard. Her feeling proved accurate as the man appeared out of thin air, surprising her with a strike that she only just managed to block.

_Why couldn't I sense his aura!_ She thought, causing her to loss her balance, and fall back into a guard stance.

Rogue took the initiative. With a series of rapid strikes he forced Yang backwards. Using the momentum of his attacks, he saw a slight break in her defence and performed a quick strike to the head, dazing her. He then followed with an aimed strike to her body, before kicking her legs in an attempt to tangle her, and attempted to end the battle with a final strike. The blows were swift and strong and Rogue hoped that would've been the end of it.

However, Yang was sturdier than he realised, and still remained standing. She snapped out of her daze, and forced him back with Ember Celica, but it was clear that the series of blows had taken their toll on her.

She stared down at her opponent. The man wasn't like the usual people she fought. He was much more experienced, much more skilled, and his fighting style was unlike anything she had come across. And those daggers, they radiated an intense heat that it felt like it would burn her with every strike.

This definitely wasn't normal. Though she had seen how skilled Blake was due to her training with the White Fang, Yang highly doubted that they would start training humans.

'Who are you exactly?' She asked, stunned by how out of breath she was.

Rogue considered if telling the terrifying yellow girl about him was a good idea, after all, she is incredibly dangerous and unfriendly. But when he thought about it, the most terrifying and unfriendly people he met knew him so he didn't see the harm. 'You can call me Rogue.'

Yang was surprised. The man's voice was both jovial and cold, an odd combination. She considered what to do next as the man known as Rogue began to step forward. If she could buy some time, her aura could heal her and she could win this fight. 'Why are you working with the White Fang?' She asked.

Rogue stopped. Something Yang had expected, if she could get him to keep answering her questions then that would buy her the time she needed. 'Because they asked me to. The White Fang is trying to do something good, so of course I would help them.'

Yang looked at Rogue in shock. 'Are you serious? Those guys are a bunch of terrorists! What's more, they despise humans. Why the hell would you help them?'

'Of course they would despise humans.' Rogue replied. 'From what I've heard, humans haven't given them reason not to.'

_What he's heard?_ Yang wondered about the comment, but couldn't dwell on it any further as Rogue took another step forward.

However, Yang had already recovered from most of her injuries. Waiting until he was within striking range, she attacked. Shooting her one of her Ember Celica into the ground, she used the momentum to send an upper cut right into Rogue.

Stunned by the unexpected attack, Rogue just managed to avoid it by leaning back. However, by doing so his Dragon Amulet was left exposed, and Yang's attack struck the treasure and sent it flying into the air. Time seemed to slow down, and as the Dragon Amulet hit the ground he heard a sickening sound.

**Crack!**

He stared at the Dragon Amulet, unable to process what had just happened. It had cracked.

There was a crack in the Dragon Amulet.

His only way to summon Draco in this strange world was gone.

His best friend...gone...

Yang didn't understand what she had done, but it had provided her the opportunity she needed. With all her strength she thrust her fist straight into the jaw of the dazed Rogue, knocking him out cold.

She took a moment to catch her breath. Processing what had just happened.

_What did just happen?_ She wondered.

Yang had a lot of confidence in her abilities, but the facts remained that Rogue should have been able to dodge her. She looked over at the strange trinket that had fallen off of the man's neck. It was an amulet, with a crimson stone that was now cracked, being held up by a golden dragon.

_Why would he become so caught up about this thing?_ She picked it up, and a surge of electricity seemed to spread throughout her body. The feeling passed by as quickly as it came, and Yang was left wondering if it really occurred or if it was just a figment of her imagination. Shrugging it off, she shoved the amulet into her pocket and got out her phone.

'Hello. Police? I would like to report a robbery.'

* * *

Jaune sat in his usual seat next to Pyrrha, with the usual people at their usual place at the cafeteria.

However, despite the fact that all of teams RWBY and JNPR were there, he couldn't help but feel that something was unusual. It was like something was missing, something that a person wouldn't notice if it was gone, but would still feel incomplete without it. He surveyed the table and as he did so he was suddenly struck by what was so unusual.

'Where's Greenie?' He asked. Ruby had decided that consistently referring to the creature as 'it' or 'the creature' was rude and demeaning and had decided to give it a name. After much thought, 'Greenie' was what she was satisfied with.

Weiss shot Jaune a look and the blonde haired boy realised he must've said something wrong as Ruby stopped eating and stared blankly at her plate. It was not entirely his fault. Despite everyone's initial curiosity with Greenie, they had grown accustomed to its presence, as if it had been with them since the beginning. Greenie was usually by Ruby's side, a truly strange companionship shared between the two.

Ruby sighed. 'In our room.' She replied, eyes still downcast. 'He's been acting strangely for the past few days.'

Jaune wondered what she meant, but seeing the cheerful Ruby look so sad made him question that idea. Luckily enough, or unluckily enough, Pyrrha spoke up.

'What do you mean? How is he acting strangely?' She asked, her voice lined with concern. Pyrrha rather enjoyed the presence of Greenie and Jaune had often seen her attempting to train it, only for Greenie to do nothing and gain treats anyway.

'Well. He's not eating or sleeping and he just lays down. Staring outside the window.' Ruby replied. Pyrrha shared a look with Jaune. They both didn't enjoy seeing Ruby like this and the news was quite discomforting.

'Maybe this is normal.' Assured Pyrrha. Trying to cheer Ruby up.

Jaune nodded his head. 'Yeah. We don't know much about Greenie. So this could be a normal phase thing.' He said unconvincingly.

Ruby smiled at the two. She appreciated the effort, and tried to cheer herself up. 'Yeah. That might be true.' She said. 'After all. Greenie only started acting like this after Yang brought back that 'thing.''

Jaune gave a perplexed look. 'What 'thing'?' he asked Yang, who had been listening to one of Nora's many exaggerated stories.

Yang looked at Jaune and shrugged. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a strange object. It looked like a necklace, with a strange cracked gem being held up by a dragon.

_A dragon?_ Thought Jaune. _I swear I've heard of something like that before, but where?_

While Jaune was lost in thought. Pyrrha questioned Yang about how she came across such an item, while Nora was going on about how shiny it was.

Smiling, Yang regaled Pyrrha with her tale of how she single handled thwarted a White Fang robbery on a Schnee warehouse, embellishing some of the details, such as the amount of White Fang members and how large they were. Pyrrha went wide eyed as Yang told her about her fierce battle against the mysterious Rogue, making it far more extravagant than it actually was.

'...and then he dropped this necklace thing. I figured he wouldn't need it where he was going and the police would've just thrown it away so I took it with me.' Yang smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

Pyrrha nodded, clearly impressed. 'So what happened next?' She asked.

Yang shrugged. 'After I called the police they came and took him away. They asked me a couple of questions and that was it.'

Pyrrha raised a brow. 'That seems odd.'

'It was a Schnee warehouse. I doubt they wanted it getting into the news that something owned by THE Schnee company got broken into by the White Fang. Again.'

Pyrrha looked over at Weiss. 'It's true.' She answered, noticing her look.' If word got out that one of our facilities got broken into, again, it would be bad for the company.' Pyrrha noticed how Weiss seemed a bit uncomfortable as she said 'again' but chose not to press on about it and turned her attention back to Yang.

'Can I hold the necklace thing?' She asked Yang, who handed it to her. As she did so, Ren spoke up.

'Amulet.' He said. Everyone looked at him in confusion. 'It's an amulet.' He explained pointing at the item now in Pyrrha's hand.

_An amulet?_ Thought Jaune. _An amulet with a dragon...amulet...dragon...amulet_.

Jaune went wide eyed and almost jumped out of his seat. _A DRAGON AMULET?!_

He recalled reading about it in that book, the Hero of Falconreach. It described the item in great detail and how the Hero used it to summon his Dragon. The more he thought about it. Greenie matched the description of the Dragon in the book, albeit of a much smaller size.

_This is crazy! It's just a story!_

'Jaune?' said Pyrrha, who was looking at him with concern. Jaune looked like he had seen a ghost. 'Are you okay?'

Jaune recovered and gave a crooked grin. 'Yeah' he said, uneasily. He considered telling everyone what he knew, but it sounded crazy, not even he wanted to believe it. Excuse himself from the table, he quickly headed out of the cafeteria.

'That was odd.' Said Yang.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. None knew that as soon as Jaune left the cafeteria he headed straight for the library, hoping the book was still there and having dozens of questions running through his head.

* * *

Junior was pissed. Ever since that blonde chick caused that mess of trouble in his club he lost a lot of money repairing the damages. But that was nothing compared to his pride. He sat at the counter, drinking from a small glass cup. The club had slowly gotten back on its feet. It had taken three months but he finally restored it to its former glory and the floor was once again filled with inhibited people dancing the night away.

He poured himself another glass, and was about to drink when someone interrupted him.

'Are you Junior?'

Junior scowled and turned around. He was still bitter about previous events and in no mood to be questioned by people. 'What do you want.' He spat with venom in his voice.

He realised his mistake as a blade was pressed against his neck. 'You will watch your tongue when you address me cur.'

A trickle of sweat ran down his cheek and junior looked at the person who was holding the sword. It was a man, with spiked black hair, tanned skin, and sharp, hateful eyes.

Junior could feel his pulse race in fear, even as his body guards came up behind the man to surround him he felt a dreadful fear. 'W-what do you want?' He asked hurriedly.

The man smiled, it was highly unpleasant. 'I need to find someone.' He asked.

'S-sure.' Juniour replied. 'Whatever you wan't. Just put the sword down and we can talk it out.' He had no desire to start a fight, and this guy was dangerous.

He looked over the man's shoulder. Next to him was a face he couldn't quite place, but as he stared at the spiked red-hair and mask he realised who it was.

Adam Taraus. What was he doing here?

The man removed the blade from Juniors neck and the thug watched in curiosity as the man held out his hand. A flash of light appeared in his hand and formed into a figurine of a man. The man wore dark coloured clothing and had two strange dagger like weapons. 'I need to find this man. Where is he?'

Junior examined the figurine intently for a moment. 'I recognise this guy. He did some jobs for the White Fang.' He glanced at Adam as he said that. 'Why do you need to find him?'

'You don't need to know.' The man replied. 'Where is he?'

Junior thought for a moment. 'Last I heard, he was thrown in the custody of the police. He's being held in a cell in the industrial district. It's all very hush-hush, no one want's it getting out.'

The man nodded and turned towards Adam. 'Take me there.' Adam bowed and he and the man headed towards the exit.

'W-wait.' Junior spluttered out. The man turned around and raised a brow. 'W-who are you?' Junior asked.

The man smiled. 'I am Drakath.' As the man said his name he seemed to fade into dankness, and Junior wondered just how close he came to death.

* * *

'Xan. How is phase two proceeding?'

Xan looked at the hooded figure from across the table, his Master. 'Phase two is still in effect master. Drakath is on the trail of Rogue and should be upon him shortly.'

'Good. Have you done as I asked?'

Xan nodded. 'Yes. I have given him the Nightmarnomicon and instructed him in its use.'

'Good work Xan. You shall be rewarded for your efforts shortly.'

Xan grinned but something had been bothering him. 'Master. Why did you tell me to send him to that world?' It was an odd, place to hatch an evil scheme.

'I have my reasons Xan, do not worry about that. Simply watch over Drakath as phase two progresses.'

Xan nodded and dispersed in a puff of smoke.

The master smiled to himself. Though none could see it. Remnant, a piece of what once was. It seemed a fitting place to end his master plan.

_Soon. I will be whole. And ALL will bow before me. Even that elusive Rogue._


	5. Meetings Final

'Do you know who I am?'

Rogue stared at the man on the other side of the iron bars. He was a middle aged man with grey tousled hair and shaded glass spectacles. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest that had a green under-shirt. He wore white gloves on his hands, black shoes, and dark green long pants. In his left hand was a cane whose tip touched the floor and in his right hand he had a mug full of coffee.

He obviously wasn't one of the cops. They weren't nearly as well dressed as he was or carried the same air of authority despite their position. Rogue had a lot of opinions about who this man was, but went with what seemed to be the most logical. 'A negotiator.'

The grey haired man gave a slight smile. 'Negotiations are for those who have options. The way I see it you're hardly in any position to negotiate.' He said as he sipped from his mug.

Rogue smirked in response. 'That's where you're wrong. You're obviously not one of the cops. Meaning you're either an interested party or working under someone else with more authority.'

The grey haired man raised a brow. 'What makes you think I'm not a cop?'

'Because cops don't have the same regret that lines your false smile. Now quit the act and tell me what you want.'

Rogue was surprised by the amount of irritation in his voice, but he had to much on his mind to care. His Dragon Amulet had cracked and was now missing after the fight against the yellow haired girl. He rubbed his jaw, she hit as hard as Artix did the undead.

Though the grey haired man was momentarily frozen by Rogue's comment. He regained his composure as he saw Rogue rub his jaw. 'I see it still hurts where my student hit you.'

Rogue stopped what he was doing. 'Student?' He repeated. Is he referring to that yellow girl?

'Yes.' The grey haired man said as if reading his mind. 'My student was the one who brought you in here. I must say I was quite impressed with her actions.' The grey haired man smirked and sipped his coffee. The grey haired man was satisfied, it seemed he had shaken the strange man and was now back in control of the conversation. 'Now.' He started. 'Let us speak-'

'Ozpin.'

Ozpin stopped mid sentence as Rogue interrupted. 'So you do know who I am.' He said.

'Actually I don't. Headmaster of Beacon Academy. You've done a lot of bad things, haven't you?' Rogue replied.

Ozpin looked at Rogue in confusion and shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what he was hinting at. 'What are you talking about.'

'I'm speaking about a lot of things. Does Glynda know of your past? What about Port? Or is it that you're to afraid to tell them. What exactly is your relation with Roman? You two seem to have more similarities than you realise. Or perhaps you do realise and don't wish to admit it, or is it that it is another one of your regrets? Yet another compromise.'

Ozpin froze and his mind went into disarray as if he was caged by some unseen force. He couldn't seem to think straight and clutched his head in pain. W-what's going on?

'Not much, just that your going to get me to Beacon Academy.'

Ozpin looked at Rogue through strained eyes. 'W-what do you mean? Why would I do that?'

Ozpin was certain that his current state was due to Rogue, due to that strange Dust usage that he had heard about. It was in this state of mind that Ozpin noticed something, something that made his blood run cold. The man radiated no aura, exactly like a Grimm. 'W-what are you?'

Ozpin looked at Rogue's eyes. They seemed to have changed colour and were now glowing a bright ethereal blue. 'You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you.' Rogue smirked as his hands began to glow a bright purple.

'I'm quite a Cryptic.'

* * *

Jaune sat in the library. He was dismayed as he had not yet come across the book he was looking for, but he had managed to find a bunch of other, strange books in its stead. Books written by strange men and women that Jaune swore came out of story books. He once again scoured the shelves and pulled out a book he thought could be it.

It wasn't but the title gave him pause.

_How to repair a Dragon Amulet._

Raising his brow, Jaune decided to read it.

* * *

'Good day Headmaster Ozpin. Are you ready to head back to Beacon?' Said the Pilot as the grey-haired man entered onto the roof of the police station.

The Headmaster smiled as he approached and entered the airship. 'Yes. Let's head out.'

Nodding. The pilot started the airship. The engine revved and the turbine whirred, and they were soon off the roof and headed towards Beacon.

The grey-haired man looked out of one of the windows and smiled as the large city gradually became smaller as the distance increased.

Meanwhile, the police station was in an uproar, as Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, was found locked inside the cells of the mysterious prisoner.

Rogue smiled to himself as he looked at the reflection of his successful illusion.

_Thank's for the help. Ozpin._

* * *

Drakath watched the airship take off from atop another roof. With the new powers granted to him by the Master, Rogue's illusions didn't fool him. He turned towards Adam.

'Where is he headed?' He asked.

'Beacon Academy.'

Drakath grinned. 'Then we shall head there.'

Unbeknownst to them, a curious monkey just so happened to overhear their conversation.

Sun had a bad feeling, and decided to follow them. Even if that meant jumping into that strange portal the man opened from nowhere.

* * *

Draco looked outside into the courtyard with a forlorn expression. When Yang had come back with the Dragon Amulet in hand, Draco was dumbfounded, what's more it had a crack in it. The Dragon Amulet was broken, and the connection they had was lost.

Draco was at a complete loss. On one hand he could leave and search for him, but on the other hand that could just get him more lost. Sighing, he heard the room door creak open.

_Probably Ruby_. He thought. When he felt a hand grab his neck and found himself stuffed inside a bag he found he was wrong.

_What's going on?!_ He struggled against the bag with claw and fire, but was astounded as nothing seemed to work.

'heh, that's what you get you little shit.' Came an unfriendly voice that Draco immediately recognised as Cardin Winchester's. Draco struggled harder but he could also feel the bag being moved to a different location.

_Damnit! What do I do now?_

* * *

Rogue, still disguised as Ozpin, got off the airship as it landed at Beacon Academy. Nodding to the pilot, he quickly surveyed the scene. From what he had scene in the mind chamber, this was the central courtyard that led to all sections of the Academy. The rows of columns, pristine white path, fountain, and large concrete building where exactly how Ozpin's mind described it.

Making his way through the courtyard, he passed by several students and gave polite bows in their direction. The students greeted him back, but as he walked through the doors he bumped into someone. It was a girl with silver eyes dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Rogue raised a brow in her direction, she was quite young, and cute in a puppy-dog sort of way. Rogue noted that she held a strange item under her cloak, which he assumed was probably a weapon of some kind.

'Sorry about that Professor.' She said. She looked up at Rogue and he realised she was waiting for a response. Uncertain of how to answer, he stumbled for a moment when he heard a familiar and unwelcome voice.

'There you are Ruby!'

Rogue glanced in the direction the voice was coming from. And sure enough, there stood the vain yellow-haired girl from six nights ago. It was quite dark when Rogue fought her so he wouldn't have recognised her by her attire, though now that he saw it he could see she had a...unique...fashion sense that Rogue couldn't even begin to describe as he had seen nothing like it before.

'Oh hey Yang. Did you need me for something?' the girl identified as Ruby asked the yellow haired girl.

Yang made her way next to Ruby and smiled. 'No reason, just wondering where you were, that's all.' She turned towards Rogue. 'Hey Headmaster, did you need my sister for something?'

Rogue though for a moment. 'Actually there is something I need you and your sister for.' He said, earning surprised looks from both girls.

'What is it?' They asked, curious as to what the Headmaster could want with them.

Rogue pointed to the weapon around Ruby's waist. 'I wish to examine your weapon. If at all possible.'

Ruby gave him a perplexed look, but otherwise removed the weapon from her waist and presented it to him. Rogue examined the weapon with an expert eye. His training as a Blacksmith as well as a Technomancer allowed him to see the intricate complexities of the weapon. The weapon was in a condensed, box-like form, most likely for travelling purposes, but he could see that it had the potential to do much more.

His fingers trailing the length of the box he came upon a switch and pressed it. Immediately the box transfigured into something resembling a gun.

_Interesting._ He thought. _This is quite a remarkable piece of equipment, it's quite clear that a lot of effort was put into it._

Ruby and Yang watched curiously as 'Ozpin' raised the gun into the air and fired a single shot. The shot was loud and made all the students jump in surprise.

'Ozpin' brought the weapon down into his hand and smiled. 'This is an astounding piece of weaponry indeed.' He said.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other in confusion. The Headmaster was always odd but he never acted like this before.

'Headmaster Ozpin! What are you doing?' Exclaimed a stern voice. Rogue looked at where the voice was coming from and recognised the woman as Glynda GoodWitch. She wasn't alone either and Ruby and Yang could see Weiss and Blake amongst the group as well as Pyrrha, Nora and Ren.

'Nothing Professor GoodWitch. I simply wished to examine the intricate work of the weapon in front of me.' He said. 'After all, it is a master piece.'

Everyone stared at the Headmaster as if he was joking. 'Really Headmaster there is a time and place for everything and furthermore-'

A beeping sound interrupted Glynda's reprimanding and she quickly answered it.

**_[ONE NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED]_**

**_['Glynda, this is Ozpin. The criminal responsible for the Schnee heist has escaped and disguised himself to look like me with some strange form of Dust usage and was last seen heading to Beacon. If you came across me, it's not me. Be careful, that man is incredibly dangerous, use lethal force. Don't hold back.]_**

Everything seemed to fall silent. And before anyone could react, Rogue pointed the gun at Ruby's head and dropped his illusion.

'Don't move.' He said, his voice cold and unnerving. Ruby's eyes went wide in fear and she felt as if her heart would pop out of her chest. Yang attempted to move towards her when Rogue glared at her. 'Don't. Move.' His words had a finality to them that Yang didn't want to test out.

'Oh. And Professor GoodWitch, if you don't immediately drop your weapon I cannot guarantee that Ruby here won't drop here head.' Rogue said, causing Glynda to reluctantly throw her drawn weapon away.

Knowing he had complete control of the situation Rogue turned to Yang. 'Now Yang. I believe you may have something of mine.' He said with a smile, that turned into a dark grimace. 'I. Wan't. It. Back.'

* * *

Jaune had heard a gunshot a while ago. He wondered what it was but quickly shook himself out of it and returned to the task at hand.

Trailing Cardin.

He had seen Winchester and his lackeys carrying a strange leather bag as he exited the library. Seeing the bag thrash about unusually, he followed them from a distance. Until they had gone to a more secluded area of the Academy. They opened the bag and Jaune was in a mixture of anger and shock as he saw what was in it.

'Hey. What are you doing to Greenie?!' He exclaimed. Stepping out of his hiding spot

Surprising CRDL, Cardin was the first that recovered from his shock. 'Nothing that concerns you Jaune. Now leave.'

Jaune stepped forward. 'I warned you to leave my friends alone.'

'Or what?' Cardin mocked. 'You'll beat me?' The rest of team CRDL laughed.

Jaune glared and drew his sword. 'Sound's like a good idea to me.' _No one messes with my friends_.

* * *

Drakath and Adam appeared on the rooftop of Beacon, overlooking the scene before them.

'What do we do now?' Adam asked.

Drakath gave an eerie grin. 'You wait here. A fight is going to break out soon. As soon as it looks like you have your chance, strike him with this.' Drakath handed Adam a small knife, coated in a dark magic. 'I shall go to the Emerald Forest and see if I can make our job a little..easier.'

Drakath reopened the portal. 'Oh. And be sure to provide our guest some entertainment would you?' He smirked.

Sun shivered, and stepped out of his hiding spot as Drakath left. Adam put his hand on his sword and rushed towards him.

_What? No time for a witty retort?_ He thought as he prepared his staff.

* * *

Yang was living a nightmare right now. Her little sister was at the barrels end of a gun and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She stared at Rogue, who was waiting patiently for Yang to produce the item in question. What was he doing there? He was supposed to be imprisoned!

'Well. I'm waiting.' Said Rogue. Reluctantly, Yang buried her hand into her pouch and produced the amulet. Rogue's eyes lit up as he saw the small bauble.

'Good.' He said. 'Now stay where you are and throw it over here.'

Yang was hesitant. If she gave him the amulet then she had lost a possible bargaining chip.

'Don't worry. As soon as you give me the amulet I'll let your sister go.' Rogue said, as if reading her thoughts. Though reluctant, she eventually threw the object towards Rogue and he caught it with his free hand.

Rogue smirked. 'Thanks' He said.

Yang just glared at him. 'I gave you what you wanted now let Ruby go.' She demanded.

Rogue looked at her and shrugged. 'A deals a deal.' Yang was surprised, and everyone else was shocked as Rogue lowered the gun and began to walk away.

'Oh. I almost forgot.' Rogue said, turning back around. He returned the Crescent Rose to its condensed form and threw it back at Ruby, who only just managed to catch it. Ruby was at a loss as to how to interpret the gesture. 'I meant it when I said it was a masterpiece.' Rogue said as he turned back around and began to leave.

Rogue hadn't gone that far when a streak of fire flew past him, missing his head by an inch. He turned around, just in time to avoid several spikes of ice. He then heard a rumbling sound from above and quickly moved from his position, escaping the lightning strikes. He looked over at the one causing the attacks. 'Is there something I can help you with Professor GoodWitch?' He asked.

Glynda glared at him through her spectacles. 'You're a criminal. And it's my duty as both a Huntress and Professor at Beacon Academy to bring you in!'

GoodWitch was unnerved as Rogue began to laugh uncontrollably.

'Sorry to disappoint you Professor GoodWitch, but it's going to take more than just you to take me down.'

His voice was arrogant and cocky, but GoodWitch knew it would be a good idea not to underestimate him. Rogue smirked at GoodWitch, and on instinct he jumped as several shards of ice came at him out of nowhere. Rogue raised a brow. Standing beside Professor GoodWitch was a girl with a pale complexion wearing a blue jacket over a thigh length dress (or skirt, Rogue really couldn't tell) _Who is this girl?_

However he didn't have to much time to think about it. He moved to the left, avoiding the strike of a girl wielding an odd, chain like weapon. And jumped behind a column as several bullets streaked through the air. On instinct he ducked, avoiding the massive hammer like weapon that smashed through the column with relative ease.

He then jumped back as the one wielding the hammer brought it down to strike him. And he went wide-eyed as he was forced back onto the courtyard and found himself surrounded by Teams JNPR and RWBY.

He looked around. The newcomers (students probably) were regarding him with a wary eye and weapons at the ready. Glydna GoodWitch had her mouth agape in shock as to what just occurred.

'Looks like there is more than just you.' Rogue mused.

'Come quietly and you won't get hurt.' Rogue looked at the one who spoke. It was Ruby, whose unique weapon now resembled a scythe.

GoodWitch recovered her composure, though she had qualms about having students fighting a possibly dangerous criminal, these particular students had proven themselves quite frequently so she could make an exception. 'They're right. There is no way you can get out of this unscathed.'

However, Rogue was still caught up about Ruby's weapon _That's pretty fricken awesome_. Rogue thought before realising what she and Glynda had said. 'Sorry to disappoint you.' He smirked. 'But I don't do quiet. If you wan't to fight I'd be happy to accommodate you.'

Weiss scowled at the man's arrogance. 'You don't even have a weapon. How could you possibly fight against us?'

'Who cares how he does it!' cheered Nora as she charged straight at Rogue raising her hammer to strike. 'That just makes it easier for us.'

Ruby watched as Nora brought the hammer down, and noticed Rogue's smirk. 'Nora! Wait!'

But it was to late. As Nora's hammer neared Rogue, he disappeared. Nora looked around in confusion. 'What happened?'

'Nora! Look out!' Yang warned. 'Behind you!'

Nora turned around. And found herself being kicked in the face. _W-what? why couldn't I sense his aura?!_

Rogue smirked. The force of his kick sent Nora flying into a column, and she dropped her weapon. Everyone looked on in shock as Rogue dusted himself off and picked up the hammer. He swung it around a few times, recalling his training as both a Death Knight and Paladin.

He looked around and smirked at Weiss. 'What was that about me not having a weapon?'

Everyone shifted warily and readied their weapons.

This was going to be a tough fight.

* * *

Meanwhile Drakath reappeared in the Emerald Forest, right into a Nevermore nest. Drakath grinned. He raised his arm and whispered something. And immediately the Nevermores began to bow down to him.

He grinned a cold, calculated grin.


	6. Conflict Part 1

_This isn't a fight. It's a slaughter. _

That was the though going through Blake's head as she once again threw her Gambol Shroud at Rogue, who was currently engaged in combat against Pyrrha and Ren.

Noticing the movement, Rogue swung Nora's Magnhild at Pyrrha. Unable to dodge in time, Pyrrha raised her shield to block the blow, but the sheer force behind the strike seemed to transfer through her shield and she found herself on her knees. Ren, thinking he had the advantage while Rogue was turned, attempted to strike him at the neck with StormFlower's blade.

Unfortunately for Ren, Rogue anticipated this action and he quickly turned and grabbed the teen by his arm, and using the momentum he gained he threw Ren at Blake while spinning Magnhild and knocking Pyrrha to the side, causing her to fly through the air and land next to Weiss.

Blake managed to catch Ren, who gave her a grateful look as she helped him stand back up and glared at Rogue. Blake looked at Ren. He was breathing heavily and had a large amount of bruises across his body. Though everyone else wasn't in much better condition, Ren had taken the worst of it.

* * *

His usual calm and collected demeanour was broken once he saw Nora hit that column, and in a blind fit of rage he had charged towards Rogue with StormFlower blazing.

He failed to notice that the bullets were passing through his target, like a mirage, and was struck by Magnhild from beneath as Rogues illusion dispersed and he reappeared. Being flung into the air, Ren was helpless as Rogue did a serious of quick blows before finishing his attack with a single, mighty swing, that sent Ren flying towards another column.

Thankfully, Ren was saved by Professor GoodWitch, who managed to redirect and slow him through wind manipulation and bring him gently to the ground.

After Ren's attack, everybody started to make their move.

Yang and Ruby charged at Rogue simultaneously.

Utilising her Ember Celica, Yang aimed it behind her and shot it, sending her flying towards Rogue. While in mid air, she began to fire shots at Rogue while Ruby closed the distance between them.

Rogue remained still as he deflected Yang's shots and raised Magnhild to meet Crescent Rose as the scythe dropped down. Rogue raised a brow, clearly impressed by the strength he could feel from the blow of the girl. Ruby began her assault, buying time for Yang who had yet to land.

Timing her shots, she began a series of quick blows to keep him occupied as Yang landed behind him. Yang shared a knowing look with Ruby, and Ruby quickly ended her assault and jumped back to create some distance.

However, Rogue picked up on what they were attempting to do. As Ruby jumped back, Rogue used the spiked back of Magnhild and wrapped it around the blade of Crescent Rose, trapping it. He then swung the war hammer over his head, carrying Ruby with it, and slammed it into the ground behind him, where Yang was standing.

Yang had seen the wide movement and jumped back in time to avoid being squashed by Magnhild, but was hit by a recognisable sheet of flying red. Yang and Ruby tumbled and turned and rolled along the ground creating distance between them and Rogue.

Weiss attempted to take advantage of Rogue's seemingly defensive position and attacked, thrusting Myrtenaster at his exposed back, quickly closing the distance between them. When the tip of her blade was within an inch of his back Rogue spun on his heel, turning to face Weiss while simultaneously dodging her strike.

Using Weiss's momentum against her, Rogue tripped her, and as she was suspended in mid air he swung Magnhild. Weiss managed to create a protective glyph just in time to stop Magnhild from hitting her, but the wide-arched blow had a large amount of force behind it, and she found herself flung in the direction of Professor GoodWitch.

GoodWitch, once again, managed to slow her students fall which provided enough time for Weiss to form a glyph to land on.

However, as her feet touched the ground it seemed that she was having trouble standing up. Blake noticed it wasn't just her either; Ren, Yang, and Ruby were in a similar condition, each struggling to stand.

With this in mind, Blake carefully began her assault.

Rather than getting within striking range of Magnhild, she threw Gambol Shroud and attacked from a distance, circling Rogue as to attack him from every angle. She wasn't the only one, Pyyrha had noticed her friends conditions and had resorted to using Milo in its rifle form to attack, firing bullets at whatever possible openings provided by Blake's attacks.

Rogue understood what the two girls were trying to do and responded accordingly. Rather than allow Blake to control the flow of battle, he would purposely bait her with openings, and would evade or block accordingly. As he did this, it decided how he would respond to Pyyrha's attacks. If he chose to block an attack by Blake he would evade Pyyrha's shots, and if he evaded Blake's strikes he would deflected Pyyrha's bullets with Magnhild.

As Gambol Shroud came down for another strike, Rogue grabbed the ribbon holding the bladed edge and with a great amount of force he tugged it, bringing Blake closer to him. Though Blake wasn't expecting the movement, she managed to compose herself long enough to create a clone to take the blow of Magnhild and quickly jumped back. Using the recoil of Gambol Shroud she was able to successfully get it out of Rogues hand.

However as her feet touched the ground she found it hard to stand, and she realised that whatever strange method Rogue was using to sap the others of their strength wasn't limited to Magnhild. She took a quick look at Gambol Shroud, it was only for an instant before it vanished, but Blake swore she saw her trusted weapon flash and cackle with a dark glow. And she could only watch as Pyyrha moved in to attack.

Pyyrha realised that if she just kept shooting bullets at Rogue he would simply deflected or block them, so she transformed Milo into its sword form and went within striking distance. Rogue smirked at her and adopted a battle ready stance, and that was when Ren showed up. He had recovered from his original blows and joined Pyyrha in her attack.

And this was all within three minutes of the fight.

* * *

'He's playing with us.' Ren said and Blake found herself nodding in agreement. Despite their numbers they hadn't managed to actually land a hit on Rogue, who was now engaged in battle against Ruby, Yang and Weiss who had managed to recover some of their strength.

Though battle isn't exactly how Blake would describe it.

It was more that the girls were fighting while he was dancing. Every movement of his falling in line with theirs creating an odd display of grace and elegance, before the dance was abruptly ended by a large swing that sent all of them flying off in different directions.

Yang was flying towards Blake, and Blake managed to catch her with some assistance from Ren. Yang gave the two a grateful look and a sheepish grin. Blake could see that Yang was quite tired, a far cry from her usual energetic self, and realised that an extended battle would only do more harm than good for all of them.

'How did you beat this guy before?' She asked Yang as she and Ren helped her up.

Yang adopted a thoughtful look. Wondering exactly how she did it, when she recalled the events of that night. 'That amulet was around his neck and when it cracked he lost focus and dropped his guard.' Yang scowled at the thought of the amulet and cursed her stupidity, if she hadn't taken it with her then they wouldn't be in this situation right now. 'You think we can use it against him?' She asked.

'I don't think so.' Said Ren. 'I don't think a guy like that will make the same mistake twice.'

Blake nodded grimly and Yang found herself in agreement. Blake looked at Rogue who was looking rather bored with the whole affair. Blake wondered what to do next, when Ruby popped out of nowhere.

'Guy's.' She said. 'I have a plan.'

Blake, Yang, and Ren all raised a brow in Ruby's direction but all had that same knowing smile on their faces. Though things looked grim, Ruby tended to shine during such moments.

'Ok, little sis.' Yang said as she pounded her fists together with a confident grin. 'What's the plan?' Ren and lake simply nodded and awaited their orders.

Ruby smiled. 'Right. I've already told Weiss and Pyyrha what they have to do so our job is going to be buying Professor GoodWitch the time she needs.'

'Time for what?' Ren asked, confused by the cryptic nature of the explanation.

Ruby grinned. 'You'll see. Remember, we don't have to beat him, just keep him occupied, and when I give the signal we all retreat from our positions, okay?'

The three nodded and Ruby smiled. Everyone prepared their weapons and faced Rogue, who had been eyeing their action curiously but otherwise remained where he stood.

'Let's hit him with everything we've got!' Ruby shouted as they began their attack.

* * *

Rogue had found himself impressed on more than one occasion with the girl in the red hood.

The first was with her unique weapon. He meant it when he told her it was a masterpiece, as he had never seen anything like it before.

The second time was when he saw her wield it. It was like a complete extension of herself, effortlessly pulling of attack with the weapon at high speeds, understanding it in a way that only intense training and time could've provided.

The third was how strong her blows were. Despite her small size and stature, she had a surprisingly large amount of strength.

The fourth was her speed. Almost to fast for the eye to catch, he had actually resorted to having to read her mind ahead of time to get a feeling of where she would attack next. No small feat.

And the most recent occasion was with her intelligence and leadership abilities.

After Rogue had flung her, Yang, and that white haired girl (he thinks he heard Ruby call her Weiss) from his position, he watched with growing interest as Ruby, who landed next to Professor GoodWitch and that girl with the sword and shield, whispered something to them.

He was out of range, so he couldn't hear a word of what they were discussing, but he was ninety-seven percent certain that Ruby had come up with some sort of strategy against him, which soon turned to a hundred percent as GoodWitch and sword and shield girl nodded. Sword and shield girl ran over to Weiss and told her something while Ruby ran over to where Yang and some other students were standing.

The students seemed to gain a hopeful glimmer in their eyes as they listened to what she said, and all of them readied themselves and charged at him with Ruby at the centre. Rogue was indeed impressed.

However, now wasn't the time to admire her. Rogue had learn't that regardless of how strong a single person was, when people began to work as a cohesive unit under an intelligent mind then even the weakest creatures could pose a threat.

He readied his weapon and met their charge.

* * *

Crescent Rose met Magnhild once more as Ruby reached Rogue. Utilising her semblance, she attacked him from every angle and direction she could, but was becoming irritated as Rogue blocked and evaded her strikes.

She had noticed it before, that Rogue seemed to always know what she was going to do next, and though she didn't know how he did it, she did know that it was incredibly annoying. After a few more strikes she quickly jumped to the side, allowing Yang to take over.

Yang was pissed. Rogue had put a gun to her sisters head and hurt her friends. Her eyes were burning a brighter shade of red than they ever had before and her every strike at Rogue emitted huge bursts of flame.

Yang knew that she was just supposed to distract Rogue, but she would be a lot happier if she got to hit the bastard at least once. Unfortunately, in her rage her movements had become more predictable and Rogue easily avoided them and swung Magnhild at her, forcing her to dodge and drop back with Ren to take her place.

Ren realised that blindly rushing at Rogue was dangerous and had returned to his calmer self. Utilising his aura, Ren performed hit and run tactics. Closing within striking distance, he would attack with StormFlower and create a barrier to defend from Magnhilds strikes, before jumping back and firing bullets at Rogue.

Blake worked in unison with this.

Each time Ren would jump back she would take his place. Creating several clones she would fill in and attack Rogue. Rogue dodged most of her strikes and actually utilised the clones to his advantage, he would grab one and use it as a shield to protect him from Ren's shower of bullets or throw them at Blake, forcing her to drop back.

The students from Beacon alternated their strikes and attacks, working like clockwork to buy time for Ruby's plan. Rogue spent most of the time dodging or evading all their blows, only blocking and counter-attacking when necessary.

He honestly had no desire to cause deadly injury to them, which was why he had purposely decided to enrage them. When people are angry or frightened they don't think straight, they make mistakes, and Rogue could exploit those mistakes to their fullest.

Rogue blocked yet another strike from Ruby and pushed her away, into Yang. Yang caught her sister and was about to make a move when Ruby smiled and yelled.

'NOW!'

All the students jumped back and Rogue raised a brow. He quickly looked in the direction Ruby had been looking and realised that he had made a mistake.

He had forgotten about GoodWitch.

* * *

Weiss smirked. She had to admit, Ruby had really outdone herself with this plan.

While Ruby and her group kept Rogue distracted. Weiss and Pyyrha were tasked with gathering materials. Weiss's job was to create as much ice as possible, and Pyyrha's was to destroy the columns surrounding the courtyard. When they had finished it was Glynda's turn.

Utilising her Dust manipulation techniques, Glynda gathered all the materials to form a giant sphere of earth and ice into the air. The sphere then splintered into hundreds of pieces and Glynda used those pieces to form hundreds of giant spears of earth and ice. Glynda positioned them so that they would be right above Rogue, meaning as little damage would be done to her students and to the academy's grounds as possible.

Glynda waited patiently for Ruby's signal. She had to admit, Ozpin may hay been right in allowing her into Beacon.

'NOW!'

When Ruby said that, Glynda released her storm of spears with pinpoint accuracy at Rogue.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as Rogue considered his options.

There was no way he would be able to dodge all of those, and even if he managed to that would put him at a disadvantage. He wouldn't be able to block them or deflect them either, they were to heavy for that. That left only one option.

He had to destroy them.

He had preserved most of his mana, only using it sparingly to siphon of a bit of energy here and there from the Beacon students, and had refrained from using most of his skills, as they wasted a lot of his energy at times. But right now was an emergency.

He raised Magnhild towards the sky, and in a gentle voice he whispered:

_'Songbird.'_

* * *

What the students at Beacon witnessed was nothing short of amazing.

As Rogue raised Magnhild towards the sky it began to shine with a bright golden glow. They could only look on in wonder and awe as Magnhild began to float from Rogue's hand and in shock as it transformed into a stunning bird of light.

The bird opened its beak and from its mouth came a beam of light. The beam struck the spears of earth and ice, destroying them, but that was not what had Ruby's attention. It wasn't the beauty or fearful power of the attack.

It was the sound.

As the beam left the birds mouth, it was as if it was singing. Singing a gentle melody that brought a sense of peace to those that heard it.

Ruby found herself enjoying the melody despite herself, and believed she wasn't alone. Yang was awestruck, Blake's usual composure was broken into a state of surprise, even Weiss couldn't hide her shock at what just occurred.

And as the Songbird finished its song and returned to the form of Magnhild, all that remained of the spears were little flakes of dust that were carried away by the wind.

* * *

As Rogue caught Magnhild and placed it at his side he turned to face his opponents.

He had learnt by now that Magic wasn't a commonly accepted truth of this world, despite the fact they had achieved so much with much stranger tools. He looked at their awestruck expressions.

'So.' He said, making them snap out of their trance and returning to their guarded expressions. 'I'll just be-'

An explosion from the rooftop of Beacon interrupted him, and immediately everyone's attention was turned towards the rising smoke and debris. The smoke was thick and Rogue was to far away to make out anything specific, but he didn't need to as a figure with a tail flew out of the smoke and towards his direction.

As the figure neared Rogue, he could tell that they were unconscious, and he quickly jumped up and caught them, dropping Magnhild in the process. Rogue was pushed back by the speed the they were going at but managed to slow himself and the figure. He then looked at the figure. It was a man, a Faunus, with tan skin, blonde hair, and a monkey tail.

Rogue could see that the monkey-boy was badly injured and had slash wound all across his body. He quickly looked around. The girl in black, one of Ruby's friends, seemed to recognise monkey-boy and Rogue quickly made his way over to her.

Her and her friends thought it was a hostile gesture of attack as he approached, but were surprised as Rogue handed him over.

'He needs medical attention.' He said, gaining odd looks from all present. 'Now.' He said firmly causing Blake to snap out of her trance and she quickly set about getting him to the infirmary. As soon as she entered the building, Rogue looked up at the smoke.

Another figure was emerging, a male, probably the one that injured monkey-boy, and if monkey-boys wounds were any indication, he wasn't friendly.

Rogue looked over his shoulder. Others were looking at the smoke, but none of them were in much of a state to fight and if he really was as blood-thirsty as Rogue thought then the students at Beacon would be in trouble.

Sighing, Rogue made his way back over to the dropped Magnhild and picked it up. He then stared at the male figure in the smoke as they jumped off the roof of Beacon and landed in front of him.

He was quite tall. He had brown hair dyed with red streaks that spiked backwards. He wore a mask that obscured his eyes and upper face, and a long sleeved black trench coat accompanied by long black pants, shoes and gloves.

Rogue immediately noticed that something was very wrong with this man. In his hand he held a red katana that seemed to be emitting dark energy, and his mouth was trembling, foaming like some uncontrollable beast. Rogue could see that the man's beastly state made him incredibly dangerous.

Knowing the he couldn't leave or the Beacon Students could get killed, he prepared Magnhild.

_This is going to be tough..._


	7. Conflict Part 2

In a place unlike any other, where few traverse and fewer see, he sat atop one of the many wondrous hills staring vacantly at the scenery. He could hear someone approach from behind, with the strained shuffling of feet, though feet were not completely necessary here.

'Aegis, are you all right?'

Aegis gave an exasperated sigh as he turned around. 'Pandora...You know you're not allowed to leave your domain.'

Pandora trembled slightly. 'Sorry. It's just...you don't seem to be doing to well.'

Aegis gave her a perplexed look. 'What makes you say that?'

'Well.' Pandora started. 'For one. Uthuluc managed to escape and you haven't done anything yet.'

Aegis went wide eyed. 'WHAT?! He should have been trapped for a hundred years! Who-' Aegis stopped talking as he saw the guilty expression on Pandora's face and frowned. 'Pandora...'

'I-It was an accident.' She said, avoiding his gaze.

Aegis sighed. 'Wait here. I'll deal with Uthuluc.' He said as he left her and charged towards the immortal beast at the bottom of the hill. He jumped, placing him much higher than the beast could reach, and once again froze him. Satisfied, he returned to the hill and stood in front of Pandora. He was going to reprimand her for her carelessness but found himself unable to do so.

'You're right.' He reluctantly admitted, surprising both her and himself. 'I guess I have been...preoccupied, with other things.'`

Pandora believed Aegis was referring to her and gave a downcast expression. 'Sorry.' She said sadly.

'What are you- Oh! No, I wasn't referring to you Pandora.' Aegis explained, noticing her sad expression.

Pandora lit up at this but was confused. If she wasn't the cause of Aegis exasperation, then who was? She could only think of one individual.

'Is it your human friend?' She asked, remembering that Aegis was now allied with someone though she did not know their name. 'Did something happen to him?'

Aegis was surprised by Pandora's straightforward approach, but could appreciate what she was trying to do. 'Yes. I haven't been able to detect him anywhere on Lore.' He said. Noting Pandora's confused expression he explained. 'There was an...incident...a few months ago. Since then, He, Draco and I can tell where the other is regardless of how far apart we are on Lore. Oddly enough, I can't sense Draco anywhere either'

Pandora could tell by the tone of his voice that there was more to this 'incident' than Aegis was implying, but knew it was better not to ask.

'So if you can't detect them at all.' Pandora stuttered as she spoke, hoping she wasn't treading on thin ice. 'Does that mean they're dead?'

'No.' Aegis replied with certainty, shocking Pandora. 'I already visited the underworld. Death told me he wasn't there and, as was the case with I, could not detect them anywhere on Lore. Which made Death pretty angry considering how many favours a certain hero owes.'

Pandora gave him a confused look. 'So what does that mean?'

Aegis grimaced. 'It means. They're not on Lore anymore.'

Pandora frowned. She disliked seeing Aegis like this.

Despite the fact that Aegis usually told her off for various things that were not her fault (After all, she thought the field of ice flowers was beautiful, she didn't mean to set it on fire...twice.) Aegis was the only one that actually treated her as he did everyone else, and ever since he became a Soul Ally he had become a lot more friendly towards her and would often visit her in her domain. Thinking of what she could do for him, she recalled something that could help.

Suddenly grabbing his hand, she began to rush towards her domain. Aegis, surprised by the sudden and unusual action of Pandora stuttered as he spoke but otherwise allowed himself to be led along. 'Pandora! What are you doing? Where are we going?'

'You said they weren't on Lore. Right?' Pandora said, not slowing down or turning around. 'Then all we have to do is look somewhere other than Lore.'

Aegis, both confused and curious about what Pandora was hinting at, continued to allow her to lead him. He had learnt from his time as a SoulAlly that when someone offered to help you they either had an ulterior motive, were leading you into a trap, or genuinely desired to help you. On the last note, he had learnt that those that genuinely wished to help either knew what they were doing or were just going to make things worse.

As Aegis began to seriously ponder which Pandora would be, he failed to notice that they had already stopped moving and Pandora was looking at him with a smile. 'We're here.' She said snapping Aegis out of his thoughts.

Aegis was about to speak but found himself gawking at what was behind the other elemental spirit. 'Pandora.' He said.

'Yes?'

'What is that?' Aegis asked, pointing to a familiar looking mass of energy that was suspended in mid air.

Pandora grinned. 'It's a rift!'

Aegis was dumbfounded. How could a rift get into the Plane of Elemental Spirits? Then he remembered something.

This was Pandora's domain. The natural order doesn't apply here, and Aegis begrudgingly accepted the fact. 'Okay. So why are we here?'

Pandora grinned. 'This particular rift leads to different planes of existence, different worlds. So I figured that if your friends weren't anywhere on Lore-'

'-They may be in another world entirely.' Aegis finished, impressed by Pandora's reasoning. 'Wait. How do you know this rift leads to other worlds?' Pandora looked away and remained silent.

Aegis frowned.'Pandora...'

'It was just once...maybe twice...no more than three times...okay a lot more than three times. It gets lonely here, so I thought it would be nice to at least be around others, even if most of the time they can't see me.'

Aegis shut his mouth as she ended her sentence. She was right. Even he had to admit that Pandora's situation was unique as well as saddening, and he had no right to reprimanding her for desiring something he had grown so accustomed to, being with others. 'Okay then. So after we step through this portal we should be able to find them correct?'

Pandora went wide-eyed. 'M-m-me?' she stuttered.

Aegis smiled. 'Of course. Who else would I be referring to?'

Pandora was surprised, she didn't think that Aegis would want her to come along with him to find his friends. 'A-are you sure that's okay?' she questioned.

Aegis smiled and placed his hand on Pandora's shoulder. 'It's fine. I trust you Pandora, and I think you deserve to be thanked, and after all, aren't you interested to see what the world they ended up in is like. You might even manage to make some friends.' Aegis was surprised by the warmth in his voice.

_Looks like I picked up a lot more from them than I thought._

Pandora was also stunned, and somewhat flustered, but with a smile she looked Aegis in the eye and nodded.

Smiling, Aegis and Pandora entered the rift.

_I'll see you guy's soon. So don't get into too much trouble._

* * *

Rogue was in trouble.

The strange man that had put a gun to her head, her gun, and had managed to so effortlessly take on her team and JNPR as well as destroy the massive spears of ice with relative ease, was struggling against the new arrival, who was much stranger than Rogue himself.

At first, it had seemed as if the two were evenly matched. They fought against each other with a fierce tenacity, matching blow for blow and strike for strike. It was like a fight out of one of the many fairy tales she read as a child, how two great warriors would battle for hours on end in a heated deadlock until only one or neither of them came out alive.

Yet things had suddenly taken a turn for the worse for Rogue. The new arrival let out a ghastly, guttural howl and the strange dark energy surrounding his blade consumed him. Sensing the danger, Professor GoodWitch had already set about evacuating the students towards the assembly hall, hoping the reinforced walls would protect them. Her instincts proved right as the man transformed.

Now he no longer resembled a man.

His hair grew long, ridged, wild and dark. His skin became black, like that of a Grimm and the features of his face were consumed by darkness, leaving only blood red eyes and rows of jagged teeth. His blade seemed to go into his body, becoming one with him, and revealed itself in spikes that jutted out of his back and fingers like thin sharp daggers. His body became long and spindly making him a good head or two taller than Rogue, and his body grew large and muscular.

Ruby trembled in fear as she saw his appearance, but what terrified her was his aura. It was dark, full of spite and hate and radiated death. The grass and trees that surrounded the destroyed concrete pavement that had become their arena began to wither and died, and Ruby shuddered at the sight.

He attacked Rogue, his speed and strength increased, and Rogue was struggling. The man wielding Magnhild was fighting a losing battle. The battle had turned, no longer on even ground, Rogue was struggling to defend himself, just managing to block mortal strikes but still taking cuts across his body and bleeding profusely from a few.

Ruby tightened her grip around Crescent Rose and spoke up. 'We have to help him.'

Yang looked at her sister as if she had said the most unbelievable thing in the world. 'Are you insane! Why the hell would we help him?' She said, almost shouting, causing Weiss and Blake (Who had returned from the infirmary to come upon the scene of Rogue fighting a ferocious dark monster, before meeting with Weiss and making their way to where Ruby and Yang stood.) to overhear as they regrouped, warily avoiding the scene before them.

'What's going on?' Blake asked, somewhat out of breath from the previous battle.

Yang showed an irritated expression. 'Ruby wants to go help that bastard!'

Blake and Weiss shared Yang's dumbfounded expression.

'Are you an idiot!' Weiss said angrily. 'We have absolutely no reason to help him!'

'She's right.' Added Blake. 'We don't owe him anything. Besides do you really think we would be any help at all?'

Ruby glanced back at Rogue and the stranger. Rogue was slowly becoming more and more fatigued as the fight wore on and was gaining wounds upon wounds as the battle continued. Ruby had to admit that Blake was right. She and her team as well as JNPR and Professor GoodWitch had failed to even so much as land a hit on Rogue, and even Professor GoodWitch's massive attack with relative ease. This new arrival not only had Rogue on the ropes, but was winning.

However, this had caused Ruby to think.

'It's weird though. Don't you think?' She asked her team, who were confused as to what she was hinting at.

'What are you talking about?' Weiss asked indignantly. 'What's weird?'

'I've been thinking about this for a while. He's stronger than us, all of us. So why didn't he just kill us and get it over with?'

'Because he's a sadistic bastard who get's off on pointing loaded guns at my little sisters head!' Yang spat, her voice full of venom and her eye's burning red.

'Yang...there were no bullets in the gun.'

The girls froze as Ruby spoke. 'After he threw Crescent Rose back to me I checked the clip. It was empty. All the bullets had been taken out.' She looked her older sister in the eye. ' He was never going to hurt me.'

'We don't know that for certain.' interjected Weiss, who recovered from Ruby's strange admission. 'For all we know he could've taken them out after he walked off.'

'Maybe, but if that was the case then we would've seen some trace of them after we attacked him, but I don't recall seeing or hearing any sign of my bullets.'

'But look at what he did to Nora and Ren!' Weiss argued.

'Yes, but Ren took her to the infirmary and noted that she had already been healed by her aura. And Ren was the same.'

'He attacked us!'

'We attacked him! Think about it Weiss. He never actually initiated an attack! He either countered what we did or pushed us back but he never did anything beyond that!'

'She's right.' Blake muttered, earning odd looks from Weiss and Yang and a smile from Ruby.

'Not you to Blake!' Yang huffed, annoyed that the usually sensible Blake would even be considering Ruby's ridiculous train of thought.

'It's true. Yang, from what you told us of your first encounter with him, you attacked first.' Yang went silent at that. 'Not only that, but don't you notice something strange about the way he fought us compared to the way he's been fighting that thing?'

'Difference?' Ruby questioned, as confused as Yang and Weiss were.

'Yes. Whenever he swung Magnhild at us his movements were wide and readable, and though we didn't have enough time to dodge, we always had enough time to defend ourselves. But now his movements are quicker, harder to read.'

'What are you getting at?' Weiss asked reluctantly, not liking where she was going.

'He never had any intent to do any permanent harm to us, only tire us out so he could escape with the knowledge that we wouldn't follow him due to how futile the effort would've seemed.' Blake reasoned.

'That's ridiculous.' replied Weiss. 'Why would he bother with that?'

'I don't know.' Interrupted Ruby, regaining everyone's attention. 'But I do know that if he doesn't survive this then we will never know.'

She remained silent as she looked at her team, letting them decide what they wanted to do.

'Fine.' said Weiss, speaking first and surprising all present. 'I promised to support you the best I can. Besides, he has some stolen property to answer for.'

Blake gave a small smile and nodded. 'I have your back.'

The girls looked at Yang, awaiting her response. Yang looked at her sister and gave a confident grin. 'Let's do this! I'm still gonna kick his ass later though.'

Ruby smiled and the RWBY girls prepared their weapons.

'Okay. Lets- Jaune?!'

Ruby was interrupted as the familiar blonde haired teen charged to where Rogue was and successfully defended him from a potentially lethal blow to the head. The teen wasn't alone either. Flying next to him and joining the battle was an equally familiar creature, complete with green scales, bat-like wings and large red eyes.

Greenie let out a huge burst of flame in the direction of the strange, evil creature, and from where she stood Ruby could tell one thing.

Greenie was pissed.

* * *

Draco had never been as impressed with Jaune as he had been during today.

After Cardin (arrogant bastard, Draco made a note to burn all of his clothing later) had kidnapped him with assistance from his cronies, Jaune had appeared out of no where and stood up to him.

Cardin was shocked that Jaune bothered to stand up to him, again, and draw his sword. But it wasn't the gesture that Draco was impressed with, any two-bit hack with a sword can appear threatening, it was the sharpness in his eyes. He didn't look like the comical character he usually was, he looked like a guardian ready to protect their charge.

He looked like a Hero.

Cardin had noticed the change in Jaune's demeanour, and Draco could tell that he was put off. Reluctantly, he told his friends to release Draco and him and the rest of CRDL left. Draco stretched out and moved over to thank Jaune, choosing to nuzzle him with his snout due to the fact that Jaune couldn't understand him.

'Hey Draco, stop it that tickles!'

Draco froze and gave Jaune an odd look, which meant he simply turned his head to one side. Jaune understood the gesture, as he had done it many times before and explained. 'I mean...um...you're name is Draco. Right?' He asked uncertainly.

Draco nodded, still confused as to how Jaune knew his name. 'You're probably wondering how I know your name.' Jaune continued as if he read Draco's mind. 'Well...I don't know how to explain it...I read about you in a book.'

Draco's expression changed from confusion to scepticism. He didn't look like he was lying, but maybe Jaune's head wasn't screwed on right.

'I'm serious!' Jaune cried, starting to feel silly that he said it out loud. 'It was written by some guy named Ash Dragonblade!'

Draco went wide eyed, not for the fact that Jaune was most likely telling the truth, but for the fact that Ash had the mental capacity to write a book.

Jaune grinned, knowing he had Draco's attention. 'And that's not all I found.' He said triumphantly, putting his hand behind his back. 'TA DA!' he said as he brought his hand towards the front and held out a small blue book.

Draco was stunned by the title.

_How to repair a Dragon Amulet_

_Written by Lady Celestia _

_Edited by Warlic and Cysero. _

_(And Re-Edited By Warlic due to reasonable worry and fear)_

Jaune grinned. 'With this, we can fix your Dragon Amulet.' Draco gave a large grin and began to breath fire into the air in a gesture of joy.

Jaune was happy for his friend. He had been sad because of this and it was affecting everybody, Jaune was still uncertain of how the Dragon Amulet came here, but at least he could do something for Draco.

The two's moment was interrupted as an explosion from the rooftop of the Academy alarmed them. Though stunned, Jaune dashed straight towards the blast and Draco followed suit.

It had taken them fifteen minutes to make there way around the academy. Draco was still surprised at how large this place was and had only but assumed that it was because of magic. As they turned in the direction of the courtyard, Draco was stunned at what he saw.

Fighting in the centre of the courtyard was a massive being that looked astoundingly similar to EnTropy and fighting an incredibly familiar looking man that looked exactly like a certain DragonRogue.

_Wait a second...THAT IS HIM!_

Draco began to bark erratically at Jaune, who looked at him in confusion. 'What?'

Draco gestured towards the scene before them, and Jaune understood and his face went pale. 'You don't want me to...no way! There is no way. I could be killed! There is no way I could do anything against that monster!'

Jaune looked into Draco's crimson eyes. He didn't understand what Draco said, considering all that came out of the dragons mouth was either guttural snarling noises or fire (and sometimes drool) but he could understand his eyes. They held a great despair within them, as if telling Jaune that without help, the man engaged in battle with that beast was going to die, and that would break him.

Unwilling to put his friend through that, Jaune reluctantly drew Crocea Mors and prepared his shield. He looked at Draco and gave a strained smile. 'Well. I always did wan't to be a hero.' And charged, with Draco flying alongside.

Draco had never been so impressed. He flew up to the beast and let out a blast of flame after Jaune blocked one of the beasts claws, protecting his best friend from a potentially fatal blow. The beast stumbled back a bit, surprised by the sudden attack.

_Now. I'm gonna burn this bastard to cinders!_

* * *

Rogue believed that he must of been more badly injured than he originally thought, because it looked like Draco and Ash had come out of nowhere and had just joined him against the strange EnTropy like creature.

Unable to determine if they were real or not, he quickly grabbed both of them and jumped back, creating some distance between them and the EnTropy as it brought one of its massive claws down and smashed the earth, sending debris flying everywhere.

Rogue landed and found himself brought to his knees. He was losing blood faster than he could heal, and his mana was running low. He looked at the two he brought with him, the ones who possibly just saved his life. The first wasn't Ash, it was an older looking teen with messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white chest-plate and shoulder armour, underneath which he wore a black hoodie with red and orange sleeves, blue pants, and black shoes. He wielded a shield and sword, and Rogue was impressed with each but decided he could admire them later.

He then looked at the second, and realised he hadn't been hallucinating.

'DRACO!'

Rogue, despite his injuries, grabbed his dragonic companion and brought him into a tight hug. Draco, though pleased he had been reunited with his master/ best friend, did not enjoy being suffocated by him and struggled against his grip, before forcefully scratching at an open wound when he refused to let go.

'Ouch!' Yelped Rogue, glaring at Draco. 'What was that for?'

Draco responded, but without the Dragon Amulet, all Rogue heard were a series of snarls, barks, and yelps. 'I have absolutely no idea what you're saying.' Rogue admitted sheepishly, before narrowing his eyes. 'But right now our main focus should be dealing with that EnTropy.'

Draco stopped talking and nodded in response, before firing a large ball of flame at the EnTropy who was charging in their direction.

Rogue quickly glanced at the blonde-haired boy. Even though he had saved Rogue's life, he obviously was in no state to fight, terrified at the sight of the EnTropy, even if he was standing with sword in hand.

He placed his hand comfortingly on the blonde's shoulder. The teen was trembling and stared at him. Rogue gave him a smile. 'Thanks for the help.'

Jaune smiled at the strange and bloodied man, but that quickly disappeared as he was lifted up of his feet and thrown in the direction of the RWBY girls.

Aside from the sounds of his own screams, Jaune could hear the voice of Rogue saying something to him.

'Get out of here! I'll hold him off!'

Rogue noticed Draco giving him an exasperated but concerned look.

Rogue grinned. 'Don't worry buddy. We've dealt with worse than this.' He said as he drew Magnhild and charged towards the EnTropy. 'Let's do this!'

* * *

Jaune found himself flying towards the RWBY girls, and sincerely hoped one of them would help him and got his wish, but not in the way he would've liked. Rather than being caught, Weiss formed a glyph right in front them, causing Jaune to hit it face first.

'Thanks' he said, though it was muffled by the glyph, which disappeared, and caused him to land flat on the ground. He mumbled several curses under his breath as he stood up and raised his head. He was perplexed though. The RWBY girls were all looking at him as if he were someone else.

'Um. Is something on face? Oh god, don't tell me. I look hideous.' Jaune grabbed at his face, checking if anything was broken or out of place, and sighed in relief as he found nothing was.

However, that relief was short lived when he heard a very scary, very angry voice from behind him. 'Jaune. What do you think you're doing?'

Jaune stiffened. Slowly and mechanically turning around he came face to face with a very, very, very, very angry Pyyrha.

Jaune chuckled awkwardly, but was otherwise silent as Pyyrha glared at him. He had gotten her made at him before, but now she was absolutely furious. Jaune regretted he had not written his will sooner.

Pyyrha tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for whatever excuse Jaune would come up with for his reckless and life-endangering behaviour.

When Jaune had charged towards that monster she was terrified. What was he thinking? Why would he do something like that? He was going to die! So she waited for him to give his excuse. So she could tell him how stupid it was and yell at him anyway.

Jaune shook were he stood, but eventually calmed himself and looked Pyyrha directly in the eye. 'Pyyrha. I know you're really pissed with me right now, okay, a lot pissed, but we can discuss what horrible fate you have in store for me later. Right now, we're all in an incredibly dangerous situation and if we don't do something immediately then we will all end up dead. So for now, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeaassee forgive me!'

Pyyrha considered what he said. She wasn't going to let this slide, but she couldn't argue with him. He was right, now wasn't the time to hold a grudge. 'Fine.' Jaune looked relieved as she spoke. 'But this isn't the end of this.' she warned, causing his relieved look to shatter. 'So what's the plan?'

Jaune glanced over at the RWBY girls. 'I was actually hoping you guy's already had one.'

Ruby nodded. 'Yup. We're gonna provide Rogue support.'

'Rogue? Isn't that the guy that Yang beat up a while back?'

Blake nodded. 'It's also the guy who just threw you at us.'

Jaune's jaw dropped. 'What! That's Rogue?!'

'We'll bring you up to speed later.' Said Ruby preparing Crescent Rose in it's gun form. 'Come on. Let's go!'

* * *

Aegis was thankful that Pandora decided to come along. Otherwise he would've gotten lost in this rift space.

Aegis likened the area beyond the rift portal they entered to an incredibly long and narrow corridor, riddled with doors, and each door lead to a room full of paintings. Each painting was unique, and acted as the gateways to other planes of existence.

If Aegis had come on his own, he wasn't entirely certain he would have known how this space worked if Pandora wasn't around. So far, they had searched twenty or so rooms, but Aegis had not yet detected any sign of them.

Uneasy about the silence, Pandora decided to ask something that had been on her mind for a while. 'Aegis. What exactly is the 'Incident' you mentioned before?'

Aegis stopped moving and turned to face her. 'Why?'

'Sorry.' Pandora shakily replied. 'It's just, you never really spoke much on it and I grew curious. After all, you're usually a lot more...animated, when you speak of your adventures in the mortal realm.'

Aegis was surprised. He didn't know that Pandora actually listened to him rabble on about his adventures and believed they bored her. 'Let's just say...It was my first and it will be my last mistake as a SoulAlly.'

Pandora opened her mouth to ask him to elaborate, when Aegis suddenly bolted down the hall, dragging her with him. 'W-what's going on?' She exclaimed after she caught her breath.

'I can sense them! But something's wrong. Their emotions are rapidly fluctuating while their life force is fading!'

He stopped in front of a door at the darkest end of the hallway and burst through it. He looked at the painting, there were hundreds upon thousands, but regardless of how many there were, Aegis could easily pick out which one it was and dived right into the painting, taking Pandora with him.

_Hold on guys. I'm coming!_

* * *

Weiss didn't know what she expected by going along with Ruby's plan, but she certainly hadn't expected this, and she regretted it greatly.

Ruby decided they should be able to give Rogue an opening by attacking the creature from long range. She reasoned that the creature would be to preoccupied with defending Rogue's attacks to actually bother attacking them. Everyone agreed that it was the most sensible decision and had done as such.

They were wrong.

As soon as they began firing at the creature, Rogue turned to them and went wide-eyed. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE IN DA-'

Rogue didn't finish as he was knocked across the courtyard by the creature. The creature then turned his attention to them, yet it didn't charge directly at them as it had Rogue. Instead it let out yet another ghastly roar and hunched over. The spikes jutting out of its back became long and wirey bladed-tendrils.

Tendrils that started to attack the Beacon students.

Everyone was in a panic. They managed to avoid the tendrils for the most part, throwing other objects for them to grab, but the tendrils still kept coming. Weiss had managed to avoid them for the most part using her glyphs, however, she had misjudged the direction of one and it almost cost her a leg.

Almost.

Rogue, the man she currently despised for stealing from her families company, saved her. He pushed her out of the way, giving the tendril a new target, and the bladed tendril pierced through his leg.

Weiss was astonished by his actions. Ruby and Blake were right, though she begrudgingly admitted it to herself. Something was odd about this man, but she didn't have time to ponder it as he suddenly turned to face her.

'YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'll DIE!'

Something was REALLY odd about this man. He was their enemy, wasn't he? Why would he care for their well being?

Weiss was once again unable to ponder anything as she heard a shrill scream and a shriek.

'RUBY!'

Weiss went alert immediately and looked for Ruby. It didn't take her long and the sight made her blood run colder than the ice she commanded.

Ruby had been caught by the monster. The massive tendrils had wrapped around her arms and legs and had her hanging in the air, barely a meter away from the monster. The monster examined her like a curious object, as if deciding which way she would die. It grinned a malicious grin. It raised its dagger like claws and aimed them directly towards her.

Ruby's eyes went wide in fear, and tears began to stream down her cheeks as she was powerless against the demon, and she closed her eyes as the demons claws went down. Weiss was horrified, her friend was going to die and she was all but powerless to stop it.

'NO!' Weiss cried.

Then there was a flash of light.

* * *

Ruby didn't know what death would feel like, though she had thought about it often. She expected a cold, dark sensation as she continually struggled for life, before falling into its dark eternal embrace.

Yet, strangely enough, it felt nothing like that. It felt warm, comforting, as if she was being held tightly against the chest of a loved one and listening to the gentle rhythm of their heart. If this was death, maybe it wasn't so bad...

'I sincerely hope you don't think you're dead. Trust me, I've met Death, you do NOT wan't to owe that guy a favour! Never let's you forget it.'

_...What?_

Ruby opened her eyes. She was still in the courtyard, alive. The monster that had trapped her was now struggling against chains of pure energy, of aura, and was now further away then what she remembered.

'Soooooooo...Aren't you going to thank me?'

Ruby looked up, and was met with the strangest thing she had ever seen. A being, a human, whose body was covered in a bright blue aura. No, his very body was aura. He was looking down at Ruby and smiling, a gentle, comforting smile that made Ruby feel safe. Until she realised that she was being held tightly against the man's chest.

'T-thanks and all, but do you think you could let me go now?' She asked, flustered by their position. It was only then that Ruby realised something odd about his voice. He sounded like two people talking in complete harmony with one another. She didn't recognise one voice, but she did the other. 'Rogue?'

Rogue smiled at her once more before he moved her to where the rest of Ruby's friends where. He had quickly gathered them all together after he had chained the Entropy and saved Ruby. He put them in an area not to far away from the battle that he would lose sight of his enemy, but far enough that they wouldn't be in any danger.

He placed her down gently, handing Ruby over to her distressed older sister, who was hugging Ruby's so tightly that Rogue believed she may have been better off with the EnTropy. He then turned to make his way back to the EnTropy but his arm was suddenly grabbed by Ruby, who had managed to crawl out of Yang's iron grip.

Rogue raised a brow at her. 'Is there something you needed?'

Ruby fidgeted for a moment, unsure of what to say and uncertain of why she grabbed him in the first place. Sighing, Rogue took out the Dragon Amulet from his pocket and handed it to her.

Everyone was stunned an uncertain of how to interpret the gesture. 'That item is incredibly important to me.' He motioned towards Draco, or Greenie as known by Ruby and all the students at Beacon (Minus Jaune) 'So is he. I'll come back for both after I deal with that thing. So if you have any questions I'll answer them then.'

Ruby nodded, and with that, Rogue turned and made his way over to the EnTropy. The EnTropy finally broke out of its chains and howled. Rogue closed his eyes and calmed himself, allowing him to communicate internally with his long-time friend and companion.

_Aegis. Thank's._

**_I should hope you would thank me. If I hadn't appeared you would be dead by now!_**

_Yeah. I know. How long can we sustain Soul Synch for?_

**_Your mana was already low, and I spent most of mine healing your injuries. Considering that, about five minutes, seven if we're lucky._**

Rogue and Aegis smirked.

_**W**e **w**o**n'**t **n**e**e**d **f**i**v**e **m**i**n**u**t**e**s**_

Rogue raised his finger to the air and traced a thin line down. As he did so, a weapon formed. A one sided blade with a black body and circular hilt. He grabbed the handle and stared at the hundreds of tendrils forming from it's back.

The EnTropy glared at him, grinning triumphantly. Rogue smirked back and readied his blade.

'**B**r**i**n**g** **i**t **o**n.'


	8. Conflict- End

_When Rogue saw Ruby trapped by the EnTropy, he was at a loss. He tried standing, moving forward, but the injury to his leg caused him to stumble and fall. _

_Why? Why is this happening again?!Someone is in trouble and I can't do a damn thing about it!_

_He looked at Ruby, trapped and crying._

_DAMN IT! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!_

_He attempted once more to stand, but it was hopeless, he was powerless to do anything. He could only look on as the EnTropy examined Ruby like a curious object. Ruby's eye's went wide in fear, as the EnTropy brought down its massive claws. His emotions ran wild with anger and despair._

_NO! DAMN IT! MOVE!_

_Time slowed down as Rogue felt a warm, familiar sensation in his chest and a voice resound in his head._

_**Calm yourself!**_

_...Aegis? _

_**Who else? **_

_How? When?_

_**I'll Explain later. Right now we have a bigger problem to deal with! **_

_You're right._

_Rogue calmed his mind and spirit, and everything seemed to slow to a crawl._

_**S**o**u**l **S**y**n**c**!**_

* * *

Jaune wasn't the smartest guy around, and he would be the first to admit that, but even he could put two and two together. Rogue was the Hero of Falconreach, that fictional character that wasn't supposed to exist was actually a person. With that in mind he watched as Rogue approached the dark creature alongside the others.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Jaune found himself growing excited.

A Hero, a REAL Hero, just like Ash Dragonblade described. Someone who could inspire hope when needed and had faced monsters that made the Grimm seem like kittens. He watched as Rogue traced his fingers in the air and was stunned as a one-sided blade formed from the line of energy.

As the creature howled and sent all of its tendrils directly towards Rogue as he grabbed the blade and smirked.

Jaune was excited. It was just like the book. A great hero facing a terrifying creature of darkness. Jaune expected a great battle to break out. An Epic battle. One that would be written down in history as one of the greatest battle known to man.

That's what Jaune expected, but that was not what he got.

As the tendrils neared Rogue he let his arm drop as he took a step forward, letting his sword arm swing backwards. And as they were within a hairs breadth of his body, he shot forward.

A bullet. That's the only way he could describe it. Jaune had seen fast before, hell Ruby's speed was unbelievable, but Rogue's was something else.

From halfway across the courtyard he was now behind the beast in less than a second, with the only evidence of his movement being a single, thin line of blue and grey. The beast was confused, and howled in pain as its tendrils fell into hundreds of tiny, thinly cut pieces.

Jaune watched as the beast turned to him in rage, but what had Jaune's attention was where he stood. The beast and Rogue stood on an intricate circle, that reminded Jaune of the glyphs Weiss used.

Rogue had his back turned to the beast as it brought down its claws to strike him, and Jaune was going to cry out to warn him. Then the circle began to glow, and Rogue disappeared.

Everyone was confused, including the beast it seemed. Then the beast cried as it was cut from out of nowhere. Then it was cut again, and again, and again, and again, with such speed and ferocity that it was unable to do anything as it was slowly whittled down and fell to its knees.

Then as the circle faded, Rogue reappeared.

He stood directly in front of the beast, his hands holding what looked like blue orbs of light. The beast looked up, sensing his enemy, and lunged towards him.

Rogue smirked and held out his hands towards the beast and released a bright, powerful stream of blinding light, forcing Jaune and everyone else to cover their eyes.

The light faded, and Jaune opened his eyes.

The beast was gone.

Defeated.

All in forty-five seconds.

It wasn't a battle.

Not an epic tale of a powerful monster being slain by a single knight.

It was the story of an ant being crushed by a boot.

* * *

**_That was odd._**

Rogue grunted in response as he stared up into the sky.

During their assault against the EnTropy something felt wrong. It was like It's soul was in turmoil, as if it were struggling against invisible chains. They had tried to find an opening, to better find and deal with the problem, but the man was to unstable, to violent, intensifying his soul's hate and regret. Seeing no other option, they decided to knock him unconscious so they could deal with the problem better.

However, as they released their final attack, something strange happened.

When the beam of light hit the EnTropy, the beasts soul cried. It was a horrifying, wretched sound that was laced with saddness. Rogue's and Aegis resolve grew stronger, they had to save this man. They put as much energy as they could muster into the attack, but as it reached its apex, the crying stopped, and as the beam faded, they knew why.

The beast was gone.

Rogue and Aegis grew grim. Their blast didn't destroy it, they were certain of that. So either the EnTropy had some ability that allowed it to escape, or it had help from an outside source.

**_What do you think happened?_**

_Who knows? Right now there's nothing we can do about- hm? What's that?_

Rogue looked off into the distance, to a silhouette in the sky. It was faint, but quickly becoming clearer with every passing second. It took him a while to realise that it was an airship, and it wasn't alone. There were dozens of them.

_I think Ozzy finally caught up_.

**_Who's Ozzy?_**

_I'll tell you later, right now I think it's best we-_

Rogue stopped communicating as one of the airships was destroyed by a massive winged creature of shadow.

_**W**H**A**T'**S** G**O**I**N**G **O**N**?**!_

* * *

Ozpin cursed the inadequacy of Vale's police department.

It had taken them half-an-hour to discover that he had been placed in the cell of the mysterious Rogue, and another fifteen before they were able to set off their airships. By now Rogue would already be at Beacon and may have already found miss Long, and possibly already encountered GoodWitch, given the fact that Glynda didn't respond to his message.

'How much longer?' He asked the pilot, worried for his students and colleague.

'We're crossing the Emerald Forest now sir. We should be at Beacon in twenty minutes.'

'Can this thing go any faster?'

'No Sir, we're already going at max speed.'

Ozpin sat back down in his seat and resigned himself to having to wait. Thoughts ran through his mind at the events that took place in the cell room. Or his lack of knowledge thereof.

After Rogue had spoken, Ozpin blacked out. Next thing he knew, Rogue was standing on the other side of the bars with a sly grin as he turned on his heel and walked out the cell room.

Ozpin expected to hear frenzied shouting. But he got nothing. When he was finally discovered in the cells, the police were stunned and told Ozpin that whatever Rogue did made him appear in the exact likeness of himself. Whatever he had done, Ozpin knew he had vastly underestimated the man, a mistake he wouldn't make again.

However, this had caused another, more confusing thought to run through his mind. Why would someone like that be working for Roman? What's more, why would a HUMAN like that wan't to work with the White Fang? And Why hadn't he escaped from his cell sooner? He had plenty of chances to, so why now?

Ozpin began to grow frustrated, none of Rogue's actions made sense, it was as if he was missing a missing puzzle piece that could put everything together. A lot of pieces. In fact, Ozpin was quite certain that he only held one or two pieces in this thousand piece puzzle.

He got off his seat and returned to the pilot. 'How much longer?'

'About ten minutes sir. Look you can see Beacon in the distance.'

Ozpin looked out the window. The pilot was right. Beacon was beginning to come into view. Ozpin looked out to see if he could make out anything specific, but nothing-

A brilliant beam of blue light shot into the sky and quickly faded. From what Ozpin could tell, it was pure aura. There was no one in Beacon that was capable of something like that. So Ozpin could only draw one conclusion.

Rogue.

'We need to get there faster. I don't care what you have to do. We need to get people over there. Now.'

The pilot gave Ozpin an odd look and opened his mouth to remind him that they were going at max speed, when an alarm rang through the ship.

'What's going on?' Ozpin asked.

'Grimm alert! A Nevermore is approaching! Wait...a dozen...no...twenty?! Sir What's going on?'

Ozpin went wide eyed. Nevermore's traditionally never worked in packs, and much less came this close to Beacon. Something was very, very wrong. 'Are these ships equipped with weapons?'

Whatever the pilot said was cut off by the sound of an explosion to their right. Ozpin looked out the window. One of the Nevermore's had charged into the airship, destroying it as well as itself, and another was approaching them.

'We need to evacuate. NOW!' Ozpin told the pilot.

The pilot's face was pale. 'Sir there's not enough-'

The screech of the Nevermore interrupted them and forced both men to look outside. The Nevermore had stopped it's charge, in fact, all of them did. It's like they were frozen in place.

'Inform everyone to keep moving.' Ozpin didn't understand what was happening, but he knew it was a chance. The pilot nodded and informed the other airships to continue their advance.

'Sir. What is that?'

Ozpin looked at what the pilot was referring to. A glyph, a massive circular glyph, was hovering just above the trees of the forest.

'It's most likely what's keeping the Nevermore's at bay.' Ozpin reasoned, noting that all the Nevermore's were within the radius of the glyph. 'Whatever the case, we can use this. So just keep moving towards Beacon.'

The pilot nodded and continued to direct the ship. But Ozpin couldn't help but wonder.

_What's going on?_

* * *

Rogue took in a deep breath as he raised his hand into the air, to finish his spell. He had already formed the magic circle over the radius of the forest. He had Aegis to direct the attack, ensuring that the airships wouldn't be harmed.

**_You know that you're going to collapse after this._**

_Yup. Have you got the targets down?_

**_Yup_**

Rogue gave a small grin as he brought his hand down.

'BANISHMENT!'

* * *

Yang looked up to the giant glyph that formed in the sky, right above where the airships and Nevermore's lay.

As soon as Rogue let his hand drop, hundred of spears of pure energy shot down like rain. As if guided by unseen hands, the spears worked around the moving ships, avoiding them completely, and struck each and every Nevermore. Once the last spear had hit its target, the glyph faded.

Nothing seemed to happen at first, but as Yang watched, the Nevermore's began to fade away, till not a single trace remained.

Yang was impressed but also worried. Though he had saved Ruby's life, Rogue wasn't exactly a friend, and he was still technically a criminal, and it was their duty as Huntresses (in training) to fight Grimm and bring criminals to justice. Only issue was, that if Rogue didn't wan't to be taken, he wouldn't be.

Yang looked back to the strange and mysterious man, and found herself asking the same question that everyone else was thinking.

_Who exactly is this guy?_

Then Rogue collapsed.

* * *

When Ozpin got off the airship and once again set foot on academy grounds he was dumbfounded. The courtyard was a complete wreck, half of the academy's rooftop was destroyed, and the greenery was all withered and dead.

_What happened here?_

He then looked over to his students, who had gathered nearby and were currently encircled around something. He recognised them immediately and quickly made his way over.

Weiss, hearing the sound, looked behind and greeted the Headmaster. 'Headmaster Ozpin!' She exclaimed.

At this, everyone from RWBY (+Jaune and Pyyrha) focused on the headmaster, giving Ozpin a view of what they were surrounding. Ozpins expression was a mixture of both suspicion and surprise.

Rogue was lying unconscious on the ground. He wasn't visibly injured, but Ozpin could tell by the various rips in his clothing that he had recently been engaged in a fight. Ozpin raised a brow at his students. He would be impressed that they had managed to take down the criminal if it didn't seem so unlikely, then again, there was always the possibility. After all, Miss Rose did have the tendency to surprise him.

'I take it this was your work?' Ozpin questioned none of them in particular. The students looked at each other, then at the unconscious Rogue, then at Ruby, waiting for her to answer.

'ummm...not exactly' Ruby started. Ozpin listened as Ruby explained the situation from the beginning from when she encountered Rogue as Ozpin, to pointing a gun at her head, to their battle with Rogue. Opzin widened as she mentioned how Rogue transformed Magnhild into some sort of bird and destroyed Ruby's spears of ice, and questioned her on it, but Ruby was unable to tell him anything.

'And the roof?' He questioned, looking in the direction of the destroyed structure and grimacing at the thought of how long it would take to repair.

'Yeah...about that.' Ruby explained how there was an explosion and two people came out of the smoke. Ozpin listened intently as Ruby described Rogue's actions during the event. How he took the injured one and handed him over to Blake, before facing the second figure that appeared out of the smoke. How he fought the mysterious stranger and both were on equal footing.

Ruby shuddered as she explained how the man transformed into some grotesque beast which Ozpin found unbelievable, and he raised his brow as she described how Jaune charged into the fray and protected the man from a potentially deadly blow. He looked at Jaune with a new-found respect but quickly returned to Ruby's story, and how they had decided to assist Rogue in his battle.

At this, Ruby fell silent and seemed to tremble in fear causing Ozpin to wonder what happened. Yang placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder and took over. Explaining how it didn't go as planned and Ruby almost lost her life.

'...but Rogue saved her.' She said, causing Ozpin to go wide-eyed and grow even more confused then he was now, though he didn't show it.

'How?'

Yang didn't know how to explain it, how could she? It was far to unbelievable. Then Jaune spoke up. 'He turned blue.'

Everyone looked at Jaune like he was an idiot but Jaune quickly explained. 'Well, he was all blue right. So he saved Ruby by going blue.'

Ozpin cleared his throat and wondered if he really should be looking at Jaune in that new light. 'Would you care to explain?'

Jaune gave a sheepish grin but did as Ozpin asked. Unlike Ruby or Yang, Jaune's explanation was a little more vague and a lot more animated.

From what Ozpin could decipher, Rogue seemed to undergo some sort of transformation that increased all of his abilities a hundred fold, and with the use of said abilities he was able to defeat the monster. Jaune description of a beam of light made Ozpin recognise that the beam he saw did, in fact, originate from Rogue. Ozpin went wide eyed as Jaune revealed that the one responsible for the creation of the glyphs and destruction of the Nevermore's was, in fact, Rogue.

Relaying all the information in his head, Ozpin still couldn't make any sense of Rogue's actions. He looked behind him, the rest of the airships had docked and the police were finally catching up to where he was.

'That certainly is an interesting account.' He said. 'And I will be sure to review the footage of it. However, the fact remains that that man is still, in effect, an escaped convict. So he must be brought back to the station immediately.'

The students seemed reluctant and Ozpin could understand. This man had just saved one of their friends, and potentially, all of their lives. However, they said nothing. The Headmaster was right, and technically there was nothing they could do about it.

As the cops finally arrived they made their way over to the unconscious Rogue, and were about to pick him up to take him away.

A blast of intense heat by a certain dragon stopped their advance.

Draco stood in front of Rogue's body, his mouth preparing another flame. Much hotter, and much, much more deadly.

Everyone looked at the little creature in shock. Greenie was never this violent around people before, so why now?

'I wouldn't suggest that course of action. Draco tend's to get overprotective at times.'

A brilliant flash of light blinded everyone temporarily, and as it faded they all stood there shocked.

Standing above Rogue, hovering over him, were two beings unlike anything they had seen before. Their bodies were like still lightning, pure energy, pure aura.

The cops jumped back in fear and the students were too shocked to move. The only one who wasn't terrified was Ozpin, who looked at them curiously.

The more masculine one moved towards Ozpin. 'I take it you're the man in charge of this facility. My name is Aegis, my friend over here is Pandora.' Aegis said while motioning towards Pandora, who gave a slight bow. 'We apologise for any reckless actions that our friend over here has been involved in, but could you be so kind as to tell me what he has been caught up in?'

Ozpin raised a brow, Rogue certainly was a mysterious man with mysterious friends, and these friends were certainly neither human nor Grimm. For now they seemed rather placid and not hostile, and Ozpin did have a variety of questions to ask of them but he believed that could wait. This may be a chance to understand more of the puzzle he had yet to solve.

Ozpin explained everything about Rogue's activities with the White Fang, then when Aegis asked what the White Fang was, Ozpin elaborated on that too.

When Ozpin finished relaying his tale he waited for Aegis' reaction.

'That IDIOT!'

That wasn't the exact reaction that Ozpin was expecting, but it certainly was more interesting.

Aegis muttered something under his breath. 'I apologise for my friends actions, he is not the best judge of character and is incredibly naive and gullible at times. He is also quite hot-headed when he believes that groups are being persecuted by a majority and will act without thinking.'

He looked back up at Ozpin. 'If at all possible. I would like to make reparations for the stolen dust. From my understanding, it is a product correct? Then it should be no matter to simply pay for the dust.'

Ozpin heard someone scoff and looked in the direction of Weiss Schnee. 'I'm all for second chances, but do you seriously think you can just buy your way out of this. Besides, I doubt you could even afford to pay for all of it anyway.'

Aegis turned to her. 'And who may you be?'

Weiss looked indignant. 'I'm Weiss Schnee. The daughter of the man who owns the corporation your friend stole from.'

Aegis looked thoughtful for a second. 'I see. Well then Miss Schnee, how much does my friend owe your company?'

'300,000,000,000 Lien' She stated, earning dumbfounded looks and whistles from everyone present. That was indeed a lot of money.

'I see...Tell me, as the daughter of a high ranking business man I would assume that you have a good idea on the exchange rates and currencies of this world?'

Weiss nodded in response. _Where is he going with this?_

'Now then. How valuable is gold?'

Weiss thought for a moment. 'About one kilogram of gold is worth 10,000 Lien.'

'I see.' Aegis looked at Ozpin. 'You wouldn't happen, by chance, to have Rogue's belt would you?'

Ozpin thought for a moment. 'Indeed we do. I brought it with us as...insurance...in case things escalated.'

'May I have it?'

Ozpin hesitated but ultimately asked one of the cops to fetch it and handed it over to Aegis when the cop returned. Aegis fiddled with the belt for a second before coming upon a leather bag, he took it and opened it and held it upside down.

Everyone was astonished as gold coins began to fall out of the pouch like a cascading waterfall, and pretty soon a large mound of gold coins lay at Aegis's feet.

'There are approximately 300,000,000,000 gold coins there. Each coin weighs a kilo. Your father shall receive his moneys worth and then some.'

Weiss jaw dropped and she nodded dumbly in response. Aegis returned to Ozpin. 'Right now my friend needs a place to rest. If possible, can we use your facilities?'

Ozpin stroked his chin and gave a sly grin. 'Actually I have a proposition.

* * *

Drakath stood in front of the master his head bowed in reverence.

'Master, it has been accomplished. The thrall has managed to injure that despicable Rogue with the blade you gave me. I was able to pull him out of the battle before he could be released. And we have found that the Nightmarnomicon does indeed give us control over the creatures of this world.'

'Very good Drakath.' the master replied. 'We are one more step to our goal.'

Drakath gave an evil grin. 'Yes master. We are.'

* * *

The students of Beacon Academy gathered in the assembly hall at the command of the headmaster. Ozpin stood on the stage with coffee in hand and a stoic expression.

'Student's as you all know. Three weeks ago there was an attack waged outside our front door and many of us were powerless to stop it. As such I have devised a new class that aims to improve both your combat abilities and ability to work as a team. As such, I would like to introduce to you your newest Professor.'

The students went wide-eyed as a certain man appeared on stage and took the mic. A certain man who was both incredibly pissed at Aegis for bringing him into this position and Draco for letting Aegis do it.

'Call me Rogue.'

_I hate school..._


	9. To Learn Part 1

Rogue was no stranger to conflict.

He had faced Necromancers, Insane Pyromancers, Inter-dimensional Creatures, Dragons the size of planets, Giant Mechanized Cities, Immortal Sea Monsters, Time Tyrants, Undead Mummified Dragons, Crazed Elementals, ChaosWeavers, Undead Armies, Legions of Flame and the most terrifying of all: Doom Kittens.

He faced Drakath, Xan, Sephulchure, Wargoth, Lady Vale, and even Death; and always rose to the challenge and came out on top.

But this was different. A conflict and struggle unlike anything he had faced before. Something that made his every battle and struggle against his various foes come to nothing, and his every accomplishments turn to ash. His fate settled on his answer to the question posed before him.

Will he go and teach the Beacon students as organized by Aegis and Ozpin? Or does he let Aegis take the class, while he watches over Pandora in his stead?

Rogue looked over at the innocent looking female spirit that sat in the chair at the corner of their room, idly flipping over some pages of a picture book with childish glee while Draco looked over her shoulder curiously. The book, Rogue noticed, had neither been previously burnt nor frozen until Pandora got a hold of it.

He glared at Aegis, who stood at the other entrance of the room, or more accurately, tent. It had taken Rogue two weeks to completely recover from his injuries and restore his mana, and in that time Aegis had managed to set up a small tent that was much, much, much bigger on the inside.

Rogue remained silent for a good deal of time before answering.

'I'll watch her.'

* * *

GoodWitch was growing impatient.

According to the agreement made between Ozpin and the being that called itself 'Aegis', Rogue would teach a supplementary class on combat,providing sanctuary to Rogue in the process. These classes would only be forty-five minutes long, and within that span of time, Rogue would instruct the students on something known as 'mana', which GoodWitch believed was something similar to aura.

Aegis seemed fond of the idea, believing that Rogue should make reparations for his mistakes, but denied Ozpin information regarding himself or Rogue until the former regained conciousness. Understanding that the Being would not budge on the subject, Ozpin agreed to the terms, and had the students from teams RWBY and JNPR escort Aegis, Rogue, and Pandora(who had been sticking by Aegis rather closely) to the infirmary.

Speaking of those students, GoodWitch was incredibly impressed with them. She glanced in their direction. The girls from RWBY were chatting, though miss Schnee seemed to be put off by having the man who stole from her families company now act as a teacher. Miss Rose and Miss Long were speaking about any manner of thing and Miss Belladonna was talking with Miss Nikos from JNPR.

GoodWitch had found herself quite impressed with those from JNPR, particularly Jaune. She had been evacuating the students at the time, she had stayed long enough to see the young man charge into battle against the strange creature, which Aegis identified as an EnTropy. Though he didn't do very much, seeing the odd teen act so fearlessly was quite a decent change.

'Miss? When is the new Professor arriving?'

GoodWitch looked at the clock hanging on the back on the room. Ten minutes had passed and Rogue still hadn't appeared. Glynda started to grow annoyed. Ozpin had told her to supervise the first class to ensure that nothing would go wrong. However, the class wouldn't start if the teacher never showed up and Glynda was getting irritated. She liked things to be done on time, which was exactly one of the reasons why she was primarily seen in the company of Ozpin, ensuring that the Headmaster didn't skip out on work. Now that she thought about it, he was probably doing just that.

Frustrated as she was, her concentration was broken as the door burst open and the man of the hour appeared.

'Mister Rogue.' Glynda started as she fixed her glasses and turned her head in the direction of the door. 'I hope you realise-'

Glynda paused. Rogue, the man who had caused nothing but problems since their first encounter, was now currently being dragged across the floor by 'Greenie', or more accurately 'Draco', and looked like he had been in engaged in a battle of epic proportions, but as Glynda looked closely she could see that that was not the case.

His hair was matted with a crimson liquid, that looked similar to blood, but in reality was tomato sauce. His clothing looked charred, as if by darkened ash, but in fact, was actually flakes of burnt toast or food. His face was covered in a strange purple substance, jam.

He looked like he had been in a fight with breakfast gone wrong, which he had been. When preparing a meal for himself to eat, Pandora offered to help. As soon as she touched the food, it transformed into monsters of the edible variety. Rogue had managed to deal with them, but he slipped on a piece of toast and landed in some tomato sauce, the impact of which knocked him out cold. Meaning he was unable to do anything as he was dragged to the class room by Draco.

Draco dragged Rogue into front of the room, till he lay in between the students, who were looking both dumbfounded and confused, and the desk. Everyone looked curiously as Draco nudged Rogue a couple of times with his snout. When Rogue showed no response, Draco moved down to his right leg, opened his jaw and bit him.

Nothing happened at first, not even the students managed to sat anything. Then suddenly

'OUCH !'

Rogue yelped, jumped to his feet, and glared at the baby dragon that was staring at him innocently. He was about to speak to Draco, when he realised that he was no longer in the tent, and rather, in the class room he was meant to teach.

He looked at the class. Rubbed his eyes. Looked at GoodWitch. Rubbed his eyes. Looked at Draco, who had a smug grin on his face.

_Damnit..._

The students watched curiously as Rogue turned his back to them, cleared his throat, spun on his heel, raised a finger and...

bolted for the door.

The movement surprised everyone, except Draco, who had anticipated something like this and tackled Rogue before he could make it to the door, and sat on his back. Rogue struggled underneath the weight of his long-time friend and companion.

'Damnit Draco! Let me go! I command you!'

Draco's response was a simple smirk. As Rogue continued to struggle under the weight of his friend and long time companion, everyone looked at the scene in confusion. All the students had heard about Rogue in some sort of fashion, mostly from highly exaggerated and unpleasant rumours that had put the students on edge. But...

'Nooooooooooooo! I don't wannnnnnnnnnaaa!'

...needless to say, he was nothing like they were expecting, in more than one sense.

Rogue stopped thrashing about and groaned.

'FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

Satisfied, Draco got off Rogue and allowed him to stand up. Rogue glared at his friend as he did so, but otherwise did not run away. He made his way to the desk that sat at the centre of the front of the room and sat on top of it. He let his eyes drift over the students and noted that he recognised some of them from the fight three weeks back. They did not look to pleased to see him.

He glanced at GoodWitch, who looked irritated at his tardiness. He then looked at the clock, the class was about twenty minutes in, meaning he didn't have to wait to long till it was over. He wondered how he should start the class, thankfully, Draco was their to help him out.

His winged companion left his side and flew over to where Ruby sat and quickly curled up in her lap. Before anyone had realised what was going on, he was sleeping soundly.

Ruby was confused, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Greenie, or Draco, but she preferred Greenie, had spent most of his time with Rogue and she sort of missed having him around.

'That's not fair!' He whined, gaining everyones attention once more. He turned to GoodWitch. 'How come he get's to sleep in class?'

To call GoodWitch's expression bewildered would be to redefine the very nature of the word, as the word itself could not define it well enough. 'Mister Rogue.' She said, regaining her cool composure but still letting her irritation show. 'Whatever your pet does is inconsequential at the moment. Would you care to explain why you have chosen to appear this late to the class YOU are meant to be teaching?'

Rogue was indignant. 'Firstly, Draco isn't my pet, well he technically is but he's more family than anything else. Secondly, I don't understand how I can be late to a class I run. When I show up the class starts, if the students are here before me that simply means that they are early and deserve a reward. In fact, I believe I shall do just that.' Rogue turned his attention to the students, who were shocked at how casually he was addressing Professor GoodWitch. 'Students. Due to your diligence I believe we shall end class early as a treat. Now I shall be-'

'YOU HOLD ON JUST ONE MINUTE!'

Rogue stopped speaking and came face to face with a very angry Glynda. 'You come to class late, screw around for the ten minutes, then attempt to leave? You have done little more than waste precious time that the students could have been using. Have you no shame?!'

'Well, not really.' Rogue replied, temporarily disarming GoodWitch, before GoodWitch could reply, the man turned to the class and began to speak. 'But since I am here I may as well answer any questions you all may have. So, any questions?'

GoodWitch, annoyed that she was now being ignored, was about to speak up when she was interrupted by an excited student in the back row. 'I do. How exactly is this class different from our other ones?'

'Excellent question. Frankly, from my experience, you guys suck at fighting.' The students looked at Rogue in indignation. Those that fought him glared at him, and all were about to protest when Rogue raised his hand to silence them. 'Allow me to explain. My arrival at Beacon was, less than desirable. Simply put, a fight broke out between me, some students and miss GoodWitch.'

The students listened intently. Though Rogue had avoided naming the students, many of them already had a general idea that it was RWBY and JNPR that fought alongside GoodWitch, and the rumours regarding the battle always had Rogue coming out on top.

'Despite popular opinion. You may be surprised to know that I am, in actuality, much weaker than them.'

A pin-drop silence came upon the room. Rogue's admission had the effect he intended. The students went wide-eyed, their jaws dropped and anyone that hadn't been listening previously was now focused upon him. Even GoodWitch, who had been observing the scene, was gob-smacked. They all looked at him with the same expression of disbelief.

'It's true.' Rogue continued. 'I am not any stronger than they are.' Rogue gave a sly grin. 'However, I have two advantages over them that I am going to teach you in this class.'

Rogue pointed a finger to his head. 'The first is my mind. A dumb fighter is a dead fighter. In this class I am going to teach you how to think, how to prepare, how to manipulate, how to deceive. Battles are won before they begin, and that is what you are going to learn.'

'The second.' Rogue moved his hand over his eyes and they became an otherworldly blue in colour. 'Is mana. Mana allows you to move quicker, react faster, and perform feats such as this.'

Rogue waved his hand across the room and the scenery completely changed. No longer were they in a class room, but in a forest. The students were awestruck, everything felt so real, the smell, the sunlight, even the gentle breeze. Rogue waved his hand once more and the students once again sat in their seats in the class room.

'That.' Rogue continued, regaining their attention. 'Is just one of the things that is possible with mana. Similar to aura, all living things have mana, and I am going to teach you how to use this.'

Rogue smiled as the students began to tremble in excitement. Learning how to do such things would appeal to anyone. 'So. That's my job.'

'In short. I'm gonna teach you how to smash, stab, and slash things better.'

The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

* * *

Yang had found, despite herself, that she looked forward to Rogue's classes much more than she would've liked.

Rogue's classes were always interesting, and usually ended with hilarious results. Yang's favourites were when he attempted to explain mana using a 'birds and bees' analogy, complete with puppets, that made the atmosphere in the room turn really awkward and was made even worse when Professor GoodWitch and Headmaster Ozpin showed up, and when he decided to once again explain mana by bringing Aegis and Pandora to class.

Though everyone was awestruck at Aegis and Pandora's appearance, that quickly changed when Pandora somehow managed to bring everyones writing utensils to life, resulting in a life and death struggle against stationary.

She turned on her side and looked out the bedroom window. It was quite easy to find Rogue, considering he lived in a tent on the grassy patch next to the courtyard. She could see Rogue playing around with Draco, at least, it looked like playing, it was hard to tell considering Draco always seemed to be burning him in one form or another.

As she watched, she couldn't help but think of something.

'Maybe Rogue's not that bad.'

Weiss looked at Yang in disbelief. The Schnee heiress still hadn't forgiven Rogue for what he had done to her company, even if he did pay for the dust eventually. 'You can't be serious.'

Yang looked over at Weiss. 'Why not? It's not like he's caused any problems for us.'

Weiss's eyes went wider. 'No problems! He burnt half the classroom! Ate a months supply worth of food! Set the academy on fire-'

'Actually that was Greenie.' Interjected Ruby, who shut her mouth as Weiss shot her a cold look before returning her attention to Yang.

'At any rate.' She continued. 'He is a highly dangerous and unstable rapscallion who should be locked in a cell.'

'I'm sure he isn't 'that bad'.' She leant over the edge of her bed and looked down at Blake, who was busy reading. 'You agree with me. Right Blake?'

Blake glanced at Yang, before turning her attention to Weiss. 'Though I agree with you that's he's dangerous, I think that it's clear by now that he doesn't go around attacking people for no reason.'

Weiss went silent, understanding Blake was right, but still wasn't happy about it. 'What do you suggest we do then? Forget everything that's happened and become all buddy buddy with him.' She said.

'I've got an idea.' Said Ruby, gaining everyone's attention. 'Tomorrow is a weekend, so why don't we ask if he wants to hang out?'

Yang raised a brow in her little sisters direction. 'Ooo sis, am I detecting any ulterior motives here.' She said cheekily.

Ruby scrunched her face and stuck out her tongue. 'It's nothing like that! I just thought it sounded like a good idea, we can ask him why he came to Beacon in the first place among other things.'

Yang was going to make another comment, but Blake got there first. 'I think it's a good idea.'

'You can't be serious.' Protested Weiss.

'Well, do you have a better way of finding out why he came to Beacon?'

Weiss puffed her cheeks, signifying that Blake had won. 'Fine but I don't see how we're going to get him to agree in the first place.'

'I don't think that'll be too hard.' Said Yang. 'What man could possibly refuse four beauties asking him out?'

* * *

'I refuse.'

Rogue eyed Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang as they were taken back by his refusal. He had been suspicious of them after they purposely went out of their way to meet with him, and their reaction proved they had some ulterior motive. He didn't know what it was though. Truth be told, if they had come up to him with no ulterior motive he would have-

'I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess we'll have to go to the patisserie by ourselves.'

Rogue's mind went blank at the mention of sweets.

Like Draco, he had an incredible sweet tooth, and pastries were his favourite. Without a second thought he grabbed Yang, who was closest to him at the time, by the hand and headed towards the airship. The only thing on his mind was the sweet, sugary sensation that would soon meet his lips.


	10. To Learn Part 2

The girls from RWBY lay snugly in their beds. None of them spoke, though each knew that the other had yet to fall asleep despite the fact the lights were off. They left each other to their own thoughts and opinions as they revised the day in their heads.

It was odd.

Whether it had been the patisserie, the docks, the mall or the streets, the events of today had all left some impression on them about the man known as Rogue.

* * *

**Blake**

Everyone in the patisserie stared at the scene. A couple of obnoxious customers had been doing nothing but make snide remarks and hurtful comments towards the Faunus cashier. The patisserie was run and staffed entirely by Faunus and this was a well known fact, though that didn't stop people like them from coming to the store.

Everyone had been watching the scene uncomfortably, including the girls. They had no idea what to say, not wishing to make the situation worse for the Faunus girl. However, as they finished mocking the Faunus and reached for their order, Rogue stepped in.

Approaching from behind, he poured his milkshake over the pair. The pair turned around and looked at Rogue in shock, and then anger and indignation. They opened their mouths to speak, but they promptly shut them as they saw Rogue's ice cold expression. Blake swore that the room seemed to darken and she felt herself tremble slightly.

Rogue was dangerous, she thought she knew that, but what she felt now compared to what she felt almost a month ago was completely different. The pressure was enough to leave her breathless. But it was a quick, fleeting feeling and it seemed like a bad dream, causing Blake to wonder if it really was just that. A figment of her imagination.

Rogue, understanding that he had gained everyone's attention, spoke.

'The value of a person is not determined by their race, gender or status. The worth of a person is defined by the kindness they do unto others.' He glared at the pair. 'You who treat people with so little kindness are worth less then the dust on my boots. While she, who has shown you nothing but kindness is worth more than diamonds. Now get out of my sight!'

The pair hurried out of the store, frightened and embarrassed. Blake didn't recall what happened at the patisserie after that, all she could remember was how struck she was by his words.

Rogue was different. Human, Faunus, he didn't care, and to meet someone like that in her lifetime was something Blake could only desribe as amazing. Rogue glanced at her from the corner of his eye and winked. The action reminded Blake of when RWBY first encountered Sun, and Blake felt chilly.

Did Rogue know she was a Faunus? Was that why he winked at her? If so, how did he know? She hadn't revealed it to anyone else. Did he know about her relation with the White Fang?

They were all worrying thoughts, causing her to stay awake.

* * *

**Weiss**

'Is there a reason I shouldn't have helped the White Fang, miss Schnee?'

Weiss glared at Rogue, and her team could only look on in an awkward silence as they walked the wooden wharfs of the docks. The question had arisen after they noticed a peaceful protest by Faunus demanding equal rights. It was a small group, separate from the White Fang, but it had irked Weiss enough for her to make a comment on it. This, in turn, had caused Rogue to respond in a rather sarcastic manner, which had led to the current dispute between the two.

They had been voicing their opinions for a while now, and Weiss made the comment that '_groups like those always join the White Fang in the end_'. Leading to Rogue's current question, which had opened up a completely new can of worms.

What happened next was a blur to her. Weiss could only remember spitting insults and venomous arguments against him that were completely unfitting of the heiress to the Schnee Corporation. Yang later informed her that she was impressed, which only served to make her feel more ashamed of her behaviour.

Though what she had said was a blur to her, something Rogue said was clear as day. She didn't know what she had said to cause him to say what he did, but she did know that it had ended their argument.

'What is so special about humanity miss Schnee? Humans lie, cheat, steal, and kill just like anything else. No, from my experience humans have within them a darkness far greater than any Grimm ever could.' Rogue reached for the grey scarf around his neck and pulled it down, only slightly so that Weiss was the only one who saw it, before he returned it to its original position.

Weiss shuddered at the thought of what she saw, which was probably why she remembered what he said.

Rogue's neck was covered in scars, with not even a minuscule speck of untouched skin. From what Weiss could see, the wounds would have been quite deep, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how he acquired them.

'Humanity is, and always will be, capable of great good, I know this better than most.' Rogue looked her in the eye and gestured to his neck. 'But don't delude yourself into thinking that they aren't capable of great evil as well.' Rogue gave her a small smile. 'It's who you are as a person that matters. Though you may sometimes have to pay for the mistakes and ignorance of others, I truly believe that if you rise above such things you can become much greater than anyone before you.'

That was all Weiss remembered, and to be honest, she was confused about Rogue's final words, their intent and meaning. Frustrated, she lay awake in her bed and wondered what he was getting at.

* * *

**Yang**

Yang had always been described as either hot, sexy, gorgeous, or a combination of the three, by men older, younger, or her age. So it wasn't surprising to her that she was turning heads as she walked through the mall alongside Rogue, showing him the sights and places to be. The others were there too, but after the escapade at the docks, they were uncertain of how to act.

Yang believed it was up to her, she was closer in age to Rogue (assuming, considering no one seemed to know how old he was) and thought it would be quite an easy task to squeeze some information out of him.

This was not the case.

It seemed as if Rogue had never been to a mall before, and he was constantly asking questions at such a pace that she was unable to ask her own, or even answer most of the questions he was asking. He was worse than Nora!

After an hour had passed, everyone grew tired and decided to rest. Ruby, Weiss and Blake went to get something to eat, leaving Yang and Rogue alone on a bench. Rogue was quiet, for once, and Yang believed now would be the perfect time to question him.

'Can I tell you a story?'

Or perhaps not. Yang looked at Rogue, who was patiently awaiting her response. 'What sort of story?'

Rogue gave her a child like grin, and rather than explain the story, he told the story instead.

It was quite an enthralling tale, about a young blacksmith apprentice named Konan. How, after the death of his family, he became hateful and cold. His rage turned into a consuming fire that threatened to destroy the entire land. How he was defeated at the hands of a hero (who Rogue refused to name, which Yang thought was suspicious.) and seemingly died. Only to find that he was alive, and worked under a mysterious man known as The Professor to fight against an even greater evil: Wargoth.

As Rogue ended his story, Yang swore she saw a nostalgic expression cross his eyes, but was uncertain as it was immediately replaced with a gentle gaze as he stared at Yang.

'You remind me of that character Yang.' He said, his voice soft. 'You love your sister. I just hope you realise that she loves you too. I don't think Ruby could take it if she lost you.'

Yang gave Rogue a bewildered look. Of course she loves her sister, it was only natural, but what was Rogue talking about, how much did he actually know about their past? Yang had no time to ask what he meant as the others returned and they went on their way.

Yang shifted her head and looked at her sister, the others were a wake to, even she knew that, but Yang couldn't help but wonder what Rogue had said to Ruby.

* * *

**Ruby**

Unlike Blake, Weiss, or Yang's conversations with Rogue, Ruby had been more deliberate in asking the question that had been the original cause for inviting him out in the first place.

They were walking through the streets of Vale, heading towards the area where the airships were kept. The sun had just set, and the moon was slowly rising over the horizon to greet the stars in its usual manner. Rogue had begun to walk ahead of them, staring up into the sky with a relaxed expression. Everyone was oddly quiet, or just plain odd, leaving Ruby the task.

She left the others and walked in step with him, as she did so, she asked the question. 'Why did you come to Beacon?'

Rogue stopped looking at the sky and raised a brow at her. 'Was that the reason you invited me out today?'

Ruby nodded, causing Rogue to chuckle before speaking. 'If you were so curious you guys could have asked me back at the academy instead of taking me out today. It is quite manipulative of you to do such a thing.'

Rogue shifted uncomfortably, realising the truth in his words. 'Sorry.'

'No need to apologise. I am actually flattered. It shows you guys have been listening in class.' He replied with a small smile. Ruby smiled in return, thankful (though confused) by Rogue accepting what they did. Rogue returned his gaze skyward as he spoke. 'I came to Beacon to get back my Dragon amulet.'

Ruby cocked her head to the side. 'Dragon Amulet? You mean that necklace thing that Yang took?'

Rogue nodded. 'Yup. That thing is incredibly important to me, like how your gun-scythe-thing is important to you.'

Ruby could understand that. If anyone took Crescent Rose from her she would do anything to get it back. 'I get it.' She paused. 'Why is it so important to you?'

Rogue chuckled once more. 'Come on Celestia, you should know that better than anyone.'

Ruby stared at Rogue in curiosity and confusion.'Celestia? Who's Celestia?'

Rogue's expression went blank. 'Sorry. Slip of the tongue.'

Ruby was still curious, but believed it better not to ask as she saw Rogues expression, cold and distant, as if warning her that asking him anything else would result in horrid consequences. After that he went silent, staring forlornly into the sky.

* * *

Ruby grew frustrated and sat up in her bed. Though she found out the reason why he came to Beacon, she was left with two new questions that demanded an answer: Who was Celestia and What was her connection with the Dragon Amulet?

'Am I the only one that was left with more questions than answers?' She said aloud, causing the others to shift in their beds and stare at her.

They replied as one. 'No'. causing all of them to exchange glances.

Ruby sighed.'I thought so.' She looked out the window, it was about midnight, and the Moon had reached its zenith. She looked down into the courtyard, in the direction of Rogue's tent, when two figures caught her eye both of which were familiar. The first was Rogue and the second was-

'Jaune?'

Ruby's mention of the blonde teens name caused the rest of the girls to look outside. Sure enough, it was Jaune. He and Rogue were talking fervently about something before they skulked their way into the more forested area of Beacon. The pairs suspicious behaviour was enough to make the girls share odd looks and after sharing brief and knowing glances with one another, they hopped out of bed, got changed, and exited the room. The girls jumped back in surprise as Pyrrha, Nora and Ren stood in front of their door, dressed in their battle attire.

They looked just as surprised, but Pyrrha quickly recovered. 'Have you guys seen Jaune?' she asked, concerned for the safety of her friend (even if she was still ignoring him because of that stunt he pulled a month back)

Ruby nodded. 'We saw him in the courtyard before he snuck off with Rogue into the shrubs, we were just about to head their now.'

'Mind some company?' Ren asked, more of a formality than anything else.

Ruby smiled. 'Nope.'

'Oooooooooh this is so exciting!' Said Nora in an uncharacteristically low voice, still laced with infectious energy.

Ruby grinned, and as one they sneaked their way out of the dorms and headed towards the direction were Rogue and Jaune were.

* * *

'So where are we going?' Jaune asked as they stood in a clearing right behind the academy. The trees here were lined in a circle, and in the dark of night they looked more imposing than any Grimm that Jaune had come across.

Rogue looked back at him and smiled, and Jaune suddenly didn't feel so scared. After all, he was with a Hero. 'I need to find out exactly what relation this place has with Lore.' He said.

Rogue felt no need to explain himself in regards to Lore, Jaune already had knowledge in the subject, which was most likely why, out of all the students, Jaune wasn't as scared of him.

Jaune had actually approached him on more friendly terms and Rogue enjoyed the company, though he was confused by Jaune's knowledge of Lore. It was also because of Jaune that Rogue now had the ability to fix his Dragon Amulet, though he was missing crucial materials, it was something at least.

'How exactly are you going to do that?' Jaune asked.

'By going to the one place that exists regardless of the dimensional plane, the time , and no mater what planet you go to.' Rogue grinned. It was a mischievous grin that held within it a strange sense of foreboding that made Jaune regret accompanying Rogue.

'We go to the Underworld.'

* * *

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN READING AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN LEAVING REVIEWS. YOUR FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED.**


	11. The Underworld Part 1

The Underworld was pretty much what Jaune was expecting. Dark, damp, and unreasonably scary.

It was like a giant underground tunnel that was the size of a large cavern, with a single dirt path that was lined with torches at regular intervals. Jaune was thankful for the light of the torches, the darkness would have swallowed them otherwise. It seemed like anything could jump out and attack them at any moment, and Jaune's imagination came up with all sorts of unwholesome and terrifying creatures.

However, his thoughts were nothing compared to the beast that was guarding the iron gates to the Underworld.

It was a massive two headed hound, easily the size of a large house. It's body was pitch black, darker than that of any Grimm, and it's paws, tails and jaws were blood red. It claws were like jagged blades, and its teeth like curved hooks, made for ripping and tearing into flesh. The tip of its tail was pointed and blazing with a crimson flame, that paled in comparison to the beasts eyes which glowed with living fire.

It approached them slowly, the cavern groaning with every heavy step. Jaune was still, to terrified to move. The beast was directly in front of them now, lowering its massive heads so one was watching him and the other Rogue. Jaune could feel its breath, it wasn't moist and warm like a normal dogs; it was chilly, cold, like a breeze during the coldest night of winter. It opened its mouth, and Jaune thought this would be how he died. He thought it would be the punchline of some really bad joke, being killed in the Underworld.

'SPOTS!'

Jaune jumped in surprise and looked over at Rogue, and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as he saw him patting and fawning over the monster like it was a small puppy. The head of the monster seemed really content and pleased, and quite happy to see Rogue. Jaune heard a low growl and turned his head. The head that was watching him had closed its mouth and was staring at Jaune, as if waiting for something.

Jaune thought for a moment and glanced in the direction of Rogue, who was still patting the beasts head. As if sensing him, Rogue looked at Jaune and gestured for him to copy, smiling as if to say that everything was going to be fine,before returning to patting the beast known as 'Spots'.

Despite Rogues relaxed manner and coddling of the beast (which actually looked quiet funny considering the head was twice his size) Jaune was still hesitant.

Nervously, Jaune reached out his hand. Understanding the gesture, Spots second head moved up to meet Jaune's hand. Jaune was surprised, not that the beast understood what he was attempting to do, not by the fact that its dark fur was softer than he expected as he stroked the head of the beast, or at how placid the beast was.

Jaune was surprised by the sound. It was a content, humming sound like the gentle running of an engine. The beast gave a toothy grin, which, though frightening, didn't seem as scary as before, and Jaune couldn't help but let out a small grin of his own.

Spots smiled and, content from being petted by Jaune and Rogue, picked the two up by their collars and carried them over to the massive iron gates of the Underworld. Jaune was surprised and scared, but calmed quickly as he was put down. He looked at Rogue who was smiling as he waved to the beast as he made his way past the gates, and quickly fell into step beside him.

'W-what was that thing?' Jaune asked, nervously looking over his shoulder to see that the monster hound was still starring at them, wagging its tail.

'Thing? Oh! You mean Spots! He's the guardian of this place.' Rogue explained nonchalantly. 'It's his job to guard the entrance to the Underworld.'

Jaune looked back once more. 'He sure makes a terrifying guardian.' Jaune paused. 'Why did he let us in though?'

Rogue looked ahead into the long, torch-lit tunnel. 'That's because I've known him since he was this big.' Rogue put his hands close together till they where just under a meter apart.

Jaune looked at him incredulously, unable to fathom how something that small could grow into something that large. But he had read of stranger things, so he let it be. 'So Spots only let us through because he knew you?'

'Yup. Spots actually takes his job very seriously, so if he doesn't recognise you as a friend, or you are not in the company of someone he knows...I'll just leave it to your imagination.' He ended darkly, causing Jaune to shudder.

The sound of foot steps ahead of them caused the pair to stop moving. Rogue let out a sigh and Jaune didn't understand what he was seeing. No, he did understand, but it was just too unbelievable, incomprehensible.

It reminded him that they were in a place of the dead.

The footsteps came from a skeleton. A moving skeleton, with pitch black eye sockets and carrying a large axe in its bony hands. It let out a ghastly wail that sent a chill up Jaune's spine, and it charged at the pair. Due to all the training he had done with Pyrrha, Jaune instinctively prepared his weapons, drawing his sword and brandishing his shield. However, despite all the training, he was still unsure how to deal with this.

The skeleton was upon him, its axe poised to strike, threatening to tear him in two. Jaune was stunned, temporarily unable to move.

'RAISE YOUR SHIELD!'

Adhering to the command, Jaune raised his shield at the last second. The axe bounced off the shield harmlessly, and utilising the advantage he gained, Jaune quickly lowered it and simultaneously swung his sword at the skeletons head. The blade cut through the bone easily and the skeletons body sunk into the ground.

Jaune's breathing was heavy, surprised by the current turn of events. _Are there more of these in here?_

'Lot's more of those in here.' Rogue said, as if reading his thoughts.

Jaune looked over at him, his expression a mixture of shock and indignation. 'You could have told me that earlier you know.'

Rogue shrugged as he placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. 'You probably wouldn't have come otherwise. Besides, what part of 'the Underworld' made it sound like we were going to be taking a leisurely stroll through grassy fields?'

Jaune sighed. Rogue was right. 'Still, it would have been nice.' Jaune paused. 'Why are they attacking us though?'

Rogue began walking forward and Jaune followed. 'That's because the Underworld is a place for the dead. The living aren't welcome here.'

Jaune thought for a moment. 'Makes sense. I guess?'

Rogue chuckled. 'Yup.'

More footsteps could be heard, and out of the shadows came two more skeletons wielding axes, and Jaune once again prepared his weapons. Though there were two of them, Jaune wasn't alone.

At least, that's what he thought.

Rogue immediately retreated behind Jaune and stood there. Jaune gave Rogue a confused and puzzled expression.

Rogue gave a wry grin and scratched the back of his head. 'Yeah...I probably should have mentioned this sooner. Creating the portal to here used up most of my mana. Actually, all of my mana.' Rogue chuckled awkwardly. 'Meaning until we come to an area where I can restore it, you're going to be doing all the fighting.'

Jaune froze in shock.

'Good luck?'

Jaune had no chance to respond as the two skeletons let out a ghastly wail and charged forward.

* * *

Ruby quickly played the scenario through her head.

Her and her friends had come across the area where they assumed Rogue and Jaune must have been. Primarily because there was a rather large, swirling vortex that should not have been there. They clustered around the vortex, and decided whether it would be a good idea to go through it or not. They were close together, much closer than they realised, and whether it was a stroke of bad luck or a trick of fate, they fell into the vortex.

Ruby didn't know how long she was out for, but as she came to, she realised that she and the others were no longer at Beacon, she wasn't even sure if they where on Remnant.

'Where are we?' She asked nobody in particular. The others had come to around the same time as her, and were currently dusting themselves off as they stood up.

'Who knows.' Yang mused as she walked over to her sister. Though she acted in her usual manner, Ruby could tell that she was on edge. Ruby was as well. There was something about this place, something otherworldly and frightening. The torches of the long tunnel seemed to only light the path before them, the cavernous tunnel walls and ceiling were dark, and it felt as if the shadows would come alive at any moment.

'Who cares where we are!' Exclaimed Weiss as she cleaned herself off, incredibly annoyed that her clothes were dirty and grumbling as she tried to clean herself off. 'We should really be focusing on finding a way out of here!'

'Weiss is right.' agreed Pyrrha. 'Our only way out vanished.'

Ruby frowned. The vortex they had entered into was nowhere to be seen, so it looked like it was a one way trip. She looked at the torchlit path, it seemed like that was the only way to go, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding, as if a malevolent presence was awaiting tem at the other end. She turned to the others. 'Right. Were going to follow the path. Everyone prepare your weapons, we don't know if their are any Grimm about so it's better that we remain on guard.'

The others nodded and did as asked. They were all tense, though the tunnel was wide and open, if a large amount of Grimm came swarming down the cave then they would be in trouble, and their would be no help for them either.

Thankfully for them, Nora was around. In her usual hyperactive manner she was musing as to all the possibilities as to where they were; 'Candy Land', 'The secret tunnel', 'The rocky path of rockiness'...all of which were ridiculous, but it did manage to calm the group down somewhat.

As they continued to walk down the seemingly endless path, Ruby made her way to Pyrrha, who was walking ahead of the group. It was clearly evident that she was in a hurry, worried for Jaune's safety. Ruby fell into step with her and began to speak.

'You okay?'

Pyrrha's focus was broken, but it did little to slow her advance. 'I'm fine.' Pyrrha glanced at the younger girl and saw the look she was giving her and changed her statement. 'I'm worried. You can feel it, right?'

Ruby nodded, not wishing to speak of the dreadful aura that was gradually growing larger with each step. She decided to change the subject, wishing to speak of less ominous things.'Are you and Jaune still fighting?' She blurted out, though unconsciously.

Pyrrha grimaced and Ruby believed she had stepped on a land mine. It had been on her mind for a while now. It had been a month since the battle with that dark creature, and since then Pyrrha had not spoken a word to Jaune. Jaune had come to Ruby on occasion to ask what he should do, but Ruby had no idea, to the blonde-haired teens dismay.

'I still haven't forgiven him.' Pyrrha said after a moments silence between the two.

'For what?' Ruby asked carefully. 'For attacking that creature a month ago?'

Pyrrha frowned. 'For putting himself in danger like that!' She snapped, her voice raising a little, causing the others to look over in their direction with curious eyes.

Ruby frowned. 'That isn't much of a reason.' She said, causing Pyrrha to raise a brow at her. 'We're here to become Hunter's and Huntress's. We came here to learn how to fight monsters. Last I checked, that was pretty dangerous in itself.'

There was a logic behind Ruby's words, and Pyrrha knew it, but the red-haired girl chose to ignore it. 'It's different.'

Ruby frowned. 'How?'

'It just is.' she replied stubbornly.

Ruby shook her head. 'How?' she repeated. 'He wasn't the only one to attack that thing. All of us did. Remember?'

Pyrrha did. She couldn't forget. Primarily because, after the EnTropy released its bladed tendrils, she had been to stunned to move and Jaune had to push her out of the way. However, in the process of saving her he had gotten himself injured. 'I remember.'

'Then why is it different?' Ruby pressed on, trying to pry the truth out of Pyrrha.

'It just is.' Pyrrha repeated, her voice slowly riding in anger and frustration.

'How?' Ruby repeated, more out of stubbornness than anything else.

'Because.' Pyrrha replied, grinding her teeth.

'Because?'

'It just is!'

'How Pyrrha? How is it different? It's completely unfair to be treating your friend like this for no reason.'

'I have a reason.'

'Then what is it Pyrrha? Jaune is a mess because he doesn't know what to do. He's tried everything he can think of and you keep ignoring him.' Ruby didn't realise how her words were affecting the red-head, who was shaking. 'Just tell me. What reason could there possibly be for you to start treating him like this? It is completely unlike you to-'

'BECAUSE THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! OKAY!'

Pyrrha and Ruby stopped moving. The others, after hearing Pyrrha shout, something uncharacteristic of her, also stopped and stared at the two teens in shock.

'I-I was to weak.' Pyrrha said, her voice much lower now, though in the silence of the tunnel her every word could be heard by all. 'That...that 'thing' was terrifying; its appearance, its strength...I wasn't able to do anything...I couldn't do anything...So when Jaune rushed out, I knew there was nothing, absolutely nothing, I would've been able to do to save him. I couldn't even cry out to tell him to stop. I could only watch...'

Pyrrha trailed off, unable to find the right words to express her emotions. Ruby suddenly felt really bad for putting her friend in this position. Pyrrha was the strongest student in the academy, so being put in a position where her strength amounted to nothing, especially at a time when the people she cared for were in danger, must of been absolutely terrifying for her.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably where she stood and looked at the others for help. Understanding her silent plea, the others shared looks until Ren stepped forward and moven towards Pyrrha. He came to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Pyrrha looked at Ren and he offered a gentle smile. 'You weren't the only one who felt that way.' He said. 'All of us were terrified of that thing.' Unbeknowest to the two, Yang was going to rebutt but was promptly shut up by everyone else. 'You don't have to beat yourself up over it.'

'YEAH!'

Pyyra and Ruby jumped and Ren simply sighed as Nora appeared out of nowhere. 'We all came out absolutely fabulous in the end! Besides, if its Pyrrha, than Rogue's classes should make her a hundred- no- a bajillion times stronger!'

Ruby was surprised. Not by the fact that Nora was her usually cheery self when she mentioned Rogue's classes with no distaste (Nora really enjoyed the puppet shows) but instead by the fact that a small smile adorned Ren's face.

Unknown to her, or anyone else, even Nora, Ren actually enjoyed Rogue's classes. Though he still had his qualms, due to Rogue hurting Nora, Ren found that studying mana was both beneficial and interesting.

Though it had its own restrictions; such as the amount of mana differed from person to person, making it a limited resource, mana was incredibly versatile in its application. As it wasn't bound by the same restrictions as aura, the possibilities were almost endless. An individual could increase their strength, speed, intelligence, agility, reaction times, to near superhuman levels, as well as perform feats that Rogue described as 'Magic'. Though everyone in his class had scoffed at the term, Ren believed that it was more than appropriate: creating illusions so real that you could feel the breeze, transforming a war hammer into a bird of light, destroying a flock of Nevermores with a single attack...Magic was the only way to describe it.

'She's right.' Said Ruby gaining everyone's attention. 'Besides, Rogue is with Jaune right now, probably, so how much danger could he possibly be in.'

Pyrrha smiled at that and straightened her back. 'You're right.'

With that settled, they once again set out on their way. Ruby smiled, satisfied that Pyrrha seemed to have cheered up a bit. As the group continued to walk down the tunnel, they eventually came to a larger cavern area that looked like a chamber of jagged stone. Aside from an odd, out of place iron gate at the far end of the chamber it was empty.

'You think they passed through here?' Ruby asked as she turned around.

'Where else can they go? Up?' Weiss responded sarcastically, earning an annoyed look from Ruby, which only became more pronounced when Yang started to tease.

'Yeah Ruby. I bet they climbed all the way up to the roof and drilled a whole all the way to the top.' She said as she began to move forward.

Ruby was about to rebut but she immediately shut her mouth. The atmosphere in the room turned cold, and a gust of wind burst through the gates like a lonely howl. Everyone prepared their weapons and stared at the open gates.

Their hearts were pounding, and their grips tightened around their weapons.

Then there was a _thud._

and then another.

and another.

Like the beating of ones pulse, the chamber echoed and shook. The Beacon students continued to stare at the gate, into the deep darkness that held whatever manner of horrifying creature within. Slowly, the shadow came to life. Four blazing red eyes appeared from the darkness, and Ruby could feel the malice that was emanating from within, suffocating her. The shadow approached and everyone gasped at the sight as the shadow became a large, two headed hound.

The hound stared at them for a moment, as if judging what it should do. Then the hound gave a sinister sneer, reared its massive heads back, and roared.

* * *

The sound of Spots roar reached Rogue's ears.

He turned around and stared into the darkness, but the clanging of iron against steel brought his attention back to the matter at hand. Rogue looked at Jaune and was pleasantly impressed as he once again cut down another skeleton.

_Including the previous pair, this makes twenty._ Rogue thought as Jaune put his hands on his knees and tried to regain his breath. _Not bad._

Jaune had proven to be quiet a capable guard, and he wielded his sword with some degree of skill. Rogue actually found the simple long sword to be refreshing. Considering every other weapon was also a gun, so having something he recognised was nice.

Jaune was gaining experience as well. Through all the fighting, he had learnt how to adapt to the enemy and situation and form a strategy against them. Rogue had to point out a few things here and there, but all in all he was making quite good progress.

In truth, aside from protection, Rogue had deliberately brought Jaune for another reason.

To put it mildly, Jaune wasn't very impressive on a normal day. Shaky, nervous, and generally jumpy as well as somewhat air-headed, Rogue wondered just how he managed to make it into Beacon. To be honest, Rogue thought he would make an incredibly crappy Hunter.

But he had the potential to be a damn fine Hero.

Jaune reminded Rogue of Ash, he saw a lot of similarities between the two; unskilled, nervous, shaky, quite odd, naive, easily manipulated, funny looking...

However, that was exactly why he believed Jaune could become a great Hero.

Despite Ash being, well, 'Ash', he had by his own strength attained the title of Arch-Knight, and in the years that Rogue had been frozen, he had proven to be a capable Hero. All he needed was a push, some confidence, and a pretty girl (Rogue made a note to find Jaune a pretty girl, just in case)

That's how Rogue saw Jaune. Like an unpolished gem, all he needed was to be cleaned up in some areas and he could shine with the glimmer of the sun. All Jaune really needed was the necessary experience and some confidence and he could become much greater than Jaune thought he could be.

Rogue had already seen that the blonde-haired student could be brave, but it was clear that Jaune himself had yet to realise it due to his timid and goofy nature. After some thought (about thirty second's considering he was in a rush) he had decided that experience is the best teacher and had spirited away Jaune in the dead of night and convinced him to accompany him on his trip.

Besides...no way was he going to face Death without any mana.

Rogue walked over to Jaune and checked if he was okay. Though Jaune's breathing had been heavy it had eventually became level, causing Rogue to become even more impressed considering where they were.

They were a bit past the halfway mark of the tunnel. The darkness of the tunnels that had been illuminated by candle light had become replaced by streams of flowing magma (or lava, Rogue wasn't certain considering he didn't know if he was technically underground or above ground) This caused the air to become heavy and hot, making it harder to breathe. But Jaune had managed to adapt to the environment quite well.

'How you feeling?' Rogue asked.

'Tired...really.. really...tired...' Jaune replied between gasps.

Rogue gave a small grin. 'You're doing well, there's an area we can rest just up ahead.'

Jaune simply nodded, to tired to respond. Suddenly, a roar could be heard through out the tunnel, causing Jaune to jump in surprise. 'W-What was that?' He said as the howl faded.

Rogue looked over at Jaune and shrugged. 'It's Spots. Something probably tried to get out of the Underworld again.'

Jaune looked at Rogue with wide eyes. 'Get out? Does that mean they're going to use the portal you made to escape and head to Beacon?' Jaune's mind immediately went to his friends, worried that they could get injured or hurt in a sudden attack. Rogue shook his head and Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

'They can't.' Rogue said. 'I made sure to close the portal as soon as we set foot here. You know, just in case anyone fell into it or something.'

Rogue chuckled at the thought. _As if that could ever happen._ 'Anyway, we should get moving. You need to rest up, there's also a pond there as well.'

Jaune looked at Rogue in disbelief. 'A pond? Here? How does a pond end up in here?'

Rogue shrugged as he walked off. 'Magic.'

Another roar could be heard, and Jaune quickly followed Rogue as he headed down a side path of the tunnel. He failed to notice that Rogue glanced towards the directions of the roars. And Rogue didn't bother telling him that their was always the possibility that someone else was at work.

* * *

Adam clung to the shadows.

His master had ordered him to pursue Rogue as soon as he entered the Underworld.

Adam didn't question the master. The master was wise, the master knew that Rogue would eventually go to the Underworld for master was very, very clever indeed. Master was wise, master was strong, master could give him what he desired, for master was so very, very kind...

_No...something is wrong..._

Adam grabbed his head as it began to throb. He couldn't explain why, but every now and then he had the feeling that he didn't belong with the master.

How did he meet the master? Adam couldn't recall. The more he thought about it, something seemed off, wrong, like an incomplete puzzle, it felt as if Adam was missing a crucial piece, and he struggled to remember. He was meant to be more than a simple slave...wasn't he?

Adam clutched his head and cried out in agony as he attempted to remember. The memories flashed by like lightning, providing him with little more than a glimpse. He felt as if something was trying to repress his memories, stopping him from finding them. His breathing became ragged and he fell to his knees.

The wounds that he had received from the gatekeeper of this place were still bleeding. Though he had done damage to the mangy mutt, the savagery of the beast almost did him in. However, the beasts attention was grabbed by some other presence that suddenly entered the Underworld, and it had left Adam to die.

But Adam couldn't die yet, he wouldn't allow himself to. After all, he had someone he needed to see. Who was that someone again?

Then the throbbing stopped.

Adam looked around.

Why was he on the ground? The master had given him a task to accomplish after all.

Ignoring his wounds, Adam got back to his feet, clung to the shadows once more, and moved in the direction of his quarry.

_Master will be so very, very pleased with me..._


	12. The Underworld Part 2

Their breathing was heavy and laboured. Their clothing was ripped and torn. They had wounds all over their bodies, thin lines of blood trailing down their arms, legs and faces. Some were struggling to stand, others to maintain conciousness, but that undeniable spark of defiance in the face of the inevitable lit their eyes like an all consuming flame.

Spots felt a tinge of respect towards the insects attempting to defeat him.

They were quite young, younger than most who came into this realm, but they fought with skill far beyond that of many would-be Hero's. They were all light on their feet, strong and adaptable. Their weapons were strange and foreign, and they handled them with great degree's of skill. They attacked him as one after recovering from his warning; a dreadful roar designed to frighten trespassers away from here.

Yet, unlike most, they stood their ground, and proceeded to fight. Like ants they spread about, surrounding and climbing over him, their attacks like irritating bites. He shrugged them off, thrashing about wildly so they could not keep hold or balance. He spat streams of flame that charcoaled the already darkened earth. He smashed the ground, birthing tremors and debris that filled the chamber. He swung his claws, tearing into their flesh, and beat them back till they stood at the far end of the chamber, their current state a testament to the battle that just occurred.

Spots winced. Though the intruders were in a poor state, he was no better off than they. He had yet to recover from the injuries he had received from the previous intruder, the blade cutting deep into his flesh. The blade had been enchanted with some form of magic, causing a burning sensation and delaying Spots regeneration.

The current intruders also managed to injure him. Though their weapons bore no signs of enchantment, they fought with an unusual form of magic, and with the numbers they had it came as no surprise to Spot that they would manage to wound him. Though there were many little cuts and holes from the blades and bullets that he had been struck with, they were only minor and his regeneration healed them quite quickly. However, he had received one wound which had yet to completely heal itself, and Spots glared at the perpetrator as she lay pinned underfoot.

The little red nuisance had managed to cause a gashing wound into the side of his leg.

* * *

Failure.

That term resounded in her head like the steady growl of the beast that occupied the chamber. It pained her more than the cuts and bruises that covered her usually flawless skin. It passed through her lips with every heavy breath and left her feeling empty and hollow.

She could understand how Pyrrha felt, unable to do anything when the person she cared for most in the world was in danger. She could only looked through strained and weary eyes as Ruby lay pinned under the monster hounds foot, one head aimed at them, and the other at her little sister.

Yang despised her weakness. Yang loathed herself. Because Ruby's current predicament was her fault.

Originally, Yang was the one that had been trapped, pinned and unable to move. The beast had trapped her when she had tripped over some debris. It sneered at her, and its mouth prepared another flame, one that threatened to burn her completely. Yang felt frightened, though she would never admit it. She was used to fighting soulless monsters and scumbags. The latter was easy to deal with, they always had some ulterior motive and let themselves get distracted. Grimm were easy as well, it was primarily just punching the dumb beasts until they disappeared.

This beast was different. For one reason and one reason alone. It had an aura. A terrifying, deathly and malevolent aura that felt like it was strangling her just by being in its presence. And as she was trapped, that feeling only intensified as the monster sneered at her. Yang was helpless, she couldn't fight back. No. She wouldn't fight back due to the fear. And as the beast's prepared to burn her to cinders, she wondered if this would be how she died.

Then the beast howled in pain and released it's grip. Yang didn't know why, but as she got up and jumped away she saw the reason. Ruby had stuck the blade of Crescent Rose into the top of the hounds leg. The beast attempted to shrug Ruby off, but the blade was in to deep. When Ruby saw that Yang had gotten away safely, she made use of this chance. She fired of a series of bullets that pushed the blade in and down the beasts leg, leaving a long, gashing wound that poured out blood like a slow river.

Yang felt thankful and proud of her sister's accomplishment, but that feeling quickly turned to dread as the beast grabbed Ruby's hood with its jaw and slammed her into the earth. Ruby's aura had managed to protect her from the more damaging effects of the movement, but she was quickly pinned by the beast.

Yang tried to will her body to move, to go and save her little sister. That was her job. She couldn't just let her sister die! But the fatigue had set in, coupled with the fear and wounds she had received earlier, it was a futile effort.

Failure. That's how Yang described herself. She was a failure because she couldn't protect her sister. A failure because she could only watch as the beast prepared another flame. A failure because she couldn't find the strength to move. A failure because the beast had stopped its attack and was now staring at two figures that were emerging from the other side of the gate. A failure because the beast left Ruby alone at the command of a familiar voice. A failure-

_...huh?_

Yang snapped out of her self-loathing. She head been so occupied with how much a failure she was seeing herself as, that she had failed to see the importance of the new development. Over where the beast had pinned Ruby were two familiar figures, the two that had been the reason for them coming into this hell-hole in the first place.

Rogue and Jaune.

* * *

Rogue quickly tended to the girls wounds. He wanted to be mad at Spots for putting her into this state, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Spots was only doing his job, and he didn't come out unscathed either, so he let it be.

Jaune had made his way over to the rest of his friends, carrying with him some potions that Rogue had brought with him for his more than likely battle with Death. Rogue spared a glance in Jaune's direction.

Halfway down the side-path, Jaune had said he was feeling worried and wanted to go back to the entrance. Rogue initially refused, not seeing the point in such an endeavour, but Jaune was adamant about it, and Rogue decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing with the blonde-haired teen and decided to go, if not to just provide Jaune with peace of mind. However, Jaune's feeling had proven accurate, and he was glad that the teen had convinced him to go.

A low whimper snapped Rogue out of his thought's and he quickly returned his attention to Ruby. The girl had cuts and bruises all over, and her clothes had been ripped and torn in various places. She was attempting to control herself, but Rogue could see that she was trembling, terrified of the event's that just occurred and trying to hide the pain her wounds were causing her. Rogue had been bandaging her arm, and he must of applied to much pressure because she winced in pain.

'Sorry.' He said, readjusting the bandage as to relieve the pressure on her arm. 'Is this better?'

Ruby nodded. She glanced over at the beast that had until recently been trying to kill her. Rogue had called the monster hound 'Spots', and when he arrived he had ordered Spots to release Ruby at once. Spots obeyed, and the malevolent and terrifying aura it carried vanished as soon as Rogue appeared. Ruby met Spots eyes, all four of them, and its head was hung low, as if to say that it was sorry for hurting her and her friends.

Ruby looked away, still frightened by the hound. She attempted to get her mind of what just occurred and looked over to her friends. They were all beaten and in no better state than she was. Her eyes gradually fell on Jaune, who was handing out a glass bottle with a strange red liquid to each of them. Ruby frowned, Rogue had given her a bottle of her own to drink, and it tasted disgusting, like all of the foulest tasting medicines had been put together to form the concoction.

There was no denying that it helped however. After she had finished the bottle, it felt as if she had regained all of her lost energy, she also noticed that her wound's didn't seem to bleed as much. Rogue had told her that the potion would help her, but that it was only a temporary solution and that's what the bandages were for.

Satisfied that the others were being tended to, Ruby looked at the man who once again had saved her life. Rogue had placed her on top of one of the debris as a makeshift stool and was now bandaging her other arm. A faint tinge of red dusted her cheeks. As Rogue was tending to her arm he was exceedingly gentle, tender. His hands were warm and surprisingly soft and Ruby shuddered slightly under his touch. He finished bandaging her arm and asked her to pull up her shirt. Ruby's face turned crimson, but Rogue was serious and told her that he needed to check to see how bad the wound's were. Hesitantly, she complied, she pulled up her shirt and stopped shy of her chest. Rogue set about applying a salve he carried with him to deal with bruises and cuts to Ruby's injuries. As soon as his fingers touched her skin he could feel her shiver, and looked up at her in concern.

'Are you okay?'

Ruby nodded, to embarrassed by the situation to respond. It also didn't help that Rogue's manner had not changed at all, and despite the professional way in which Rogue was acting, it didn't stop the heat rising to her cheeks as he continued to gently apply the medicinal salve to her bare skin. When he finally finished, Ruby was grateful that she could fix her shirt, but also felt slightly disappointed that Rogue didn't seem to be affected at all by what just happened. Ruby believed he must of done this many times before, either that or he didn't see Ruby as a woman at all, the thought of which caused her to feel slightly offended.

After ensuring that Ruby was completely healed, Rogue took a glance over at Spots. The guardian still looked dismayed that he had hurt people Rogue knew, but Rogue shot him a comforting smile that put Spots at ease. Rogue then left Ruby where she was and made his way over to Jaune, who was currently tending to the red-haired girl, Pyrrha, who looked no better than any of the other's did.

Not wishing to be left alone with Spots, Ruby followed and was shocked to find how effective the potion truly was. It wasn't just a feeling that she had regained her strength, it was a fact, and she quickly found herself walking in step with him as they made their way over to the others.

When Rogue reached the rest of the Beacon students, he had a variety of questions running through his head, but he believed those could wait. All of them were in just as bad a state as Ruby, and though they had drank the potions, it was clear that they needed better medical attention. He thought for a moment and decided what he should do, when a thought struck him.

'Jaune.' Rogue called, gaining both Jaune's attention as well as everyone else's. 'We're going to go back to the pool. I need you to take point while we escort the others there.'

Jaune opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut up when he saw how serious Rogue was. He didn't exactly understand how the pool would help, but as of now he had to trust that Rogue knew what he was doing. Jaune nodded and, after finishing tending to Pyrrha, stood up and did as Rogue asked.

Though RWBY and JNPR were confused, they didn't argue with Rogue as he told them to follow, nor did they have the energy to. They followed Rogue and Jaune in silence, still shaken. However, as they passed the halfway mark of the tunnel and found the scenery changed from a simple torch lit tunnel to one of magma, they all let out gasps of surprise.

'Lava?!'

Rogue looked over his shoulder at the shocked expressions of the students and let out a light-hearted chuckle. He continued to lead them, thankful that they seemed to be doing well, and walked till the side path was once again in sight and then proceeded to lead them down.

As soon as they reached the chamber at the end; three things occurred.

The first was another exclamation of surprise from all but Rogue. Within the chamber there was a tree and a large pool of water in the corner. The pool had a clouds of steam pouring over it, most likely from being heated by magma.

The second was Jaune questioning how a pool of water such as this managed to exist in the Underworld, it made absolutely no logical sense! Then again, being in the Underworld really didn't leave room for logic.

The third and final event was Rogue spinning on his heel to face everyone, pointing his finger in their direction, and in a completely serious and blunt manner, he spoke.

'Take your clothes off.'

* * *

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Rogue rubbing the large hand shaped marks that covered his face with one hand.

After he had told everyone to take their clothes off, he was immediately struck and berated by every female member of the group. Rogue was initially confused, but after realising the implication of his words and noting the dirty looks that were being shot at him, he hastily explained.

Apparently the pool had healing properties, depending on how long one bathed in it, wounds they had received would be completely healed, reverting them back to the state they were in before the battle against Spots. The girls remained unconvinced, but eventually did as asked after Rogue gave a demonstration.

Jaune shuddered at the thought.

Rogue reached for his belt and drew the thin iron dagger from its scabbard. His expression was completely blank as he took the blade and stabbed it into his hand. the end of the blade jutting out the other side like a jagged rock. Though the action had surprised and shocked everyone, Jaune was taken back by how Rogue made no indication that he felt anything, his face maintaining that same blank expression. He then removed the blade and displayed the wound before them, letting them see the gushing blood that trickled down his hand and dripped of his arm like raindrops. When all of them had gotten a good look, he then moved over to the pool and submersed his hand in the water. They all watched curiously as he left it under the water for about a minute, and then resurfaced it and made his way back to them and displayed his hand once more.

They were stunned by what they saw. His hand was healed, not even a scar remained of what was and should have been a hideous wound. He once more asked everyone to take off their clothes and get in the water. Though they had no doubt that the pool worked, they were still uncomfortable with the request. However, Rogue had learnt from his previous mistake, and despite the fact the he also needed the pool to restore his mana, he stated that the girls would take a dip in the water first and the guys would wait by the entrance of the chamber and then they would switch afterwards. The girls were far more comfortable with this arrangement and agreed.

'Where did you learn to do that?'

Jaune looked over at Ren, who was watching what Rogue was doing with curiosity. Though Rogue had been rubbing his hurt cheeks with one hand, he had been mending the rips and tears in Yang's coat with the other. It wasn't just her coat, Rogue had returned most of the girls clothing and armour into it's original state, making them appear good as new. Rogue had actually requested that the girls hand him their clothing so he could fix it. Though all of them, particularly Weiss, had issues with that, Rogue was adamant. He reasoned that the current state of their attire provided little to no protection, and while they were in this place they would need as much protection as possible. It took some convincing, but in the end they agreed. Rogue beamed and, using some of the long strands of grass that lay at the base of the tree, produced a basket for which they could put their clothes in. They did so, in private of course and sent the basket over to him using one of Weiss' glyphs.

As soon as he received the basket, Rogue immediately set to work. Reaching into one of the many leather pouches that occupied his belt, he pulled out a small wooden box (That should not have possibly been able to fit in there) and opened it, revealing various sewing needles and threads. Jaune had watched him since he set to work. He was no expert on the subject, but considering how Rogue flawlessly repaired Ruby's skirt in a manner of minutes, he believed that Rogue must be.

'I did some training as a tailor when I was younger. Ever since then I always make sure to keep a sewing kit on me.' Rogue explained to Ren as he finished mending Yang's coat, repairing it to it's natural state. 'You know, just in case.'

Ren nodded in understanding and watched as Rogue neatly folded the coat and placed it back in the basket along with all the other flawlessly repaired clothing, which Rogue had also cleared of blood using some of the mana he had regained from dipping his hand in the water earlier. 'You must have made a fair bit of money. considering.' He said after a while, admiration clear in his voice.

Rogue chuckled. 'Not as much as I would've liked. But it was enough to keep my belly full and I was content with that.'

Jaune looked at Rogue in confusion. 'What do you mean? What about your parents?' He asked, assuming that his parent's should have been the ones to put food on the table, though immediately regretted being so nosy.

'They died when I was four.' Rogue replied. 'I didn't have any other family, extended or otherwise, so I sort of had to learn how to provide for myself.'

'Sorry.' Jaune apologised, hoping he hadn't brought up any unpleasant memories.

Surprisingly, Rogue smiled. 'Don't be, I was luckier than most. The ones who taught me the trade were a kindly old couple. They were patient with me and took me under their wing when other's really couldn't give a damn.'

'They sound like pretty amazing people.' Jaune said, thankful that Rogue wasn't hurt.

Rogue smiled once more, and his expression softened as he remembered the humble little store in that dirt covered neighbourhood, where upon entry he would be greeted with hearty laughter and affectionate smile's by the two who had saved his life. 'The most amazing people I've ever met.'

Rogue snapped out of his nostalgia. 'That's enough about me.' He said. 'Now it's time for me to ask you two a question.'

Ren and Jaune exchanged glances before looking at Rogue and nodding, believing it was only fair.

Though they soon had doubt's as Rogue gave a sly grin, one that Jaune had learnt usually meant trouble. Rogue began to cackle maniacally.

* * *

Weiss could hear laughter coming from the other side of the ice wall she had erected to separate the currently bathing girl's from the guy's. Weiss honestly didn't trust the guy's not to peek; Jaune was a bit of a flirt, she didn't know Ren all that well, and she didn't trust Rogue, at all. But she had to admit:

_he was right about the pool._

Weiss let out another content sigh. The water was indeed magical. Not only had it completely healed their wound's, but it also left her skin feeling smoother and her hair softer than the best soaps and conditioners money could buy.

'Shouldn't we get out soon?' Pyrrha asked her, though from her tone of voice, Weiss could tell that she really didn't want to. All of the girl's wounds had completely healed, and right now all they were doing was soaking, enjoying the relaxing sensation of the pool.

'Five more minutes...' Nora trailed off, to relaxed to say anything. Weiss believed the girl had the right idea and allowed herself to relax further. However, before she allowed herself to be enraptured by the bliss of this relaxation, she glanced over at Yang and Ruby.

The two sisters were enjoying the water just as much as Weiss was, but something seemed off about their behaviour. Yang seemed a lot less energetic than she usually was, and her smiles seemed strained and her relaxation forced, as if something was on her mind. Ruby seemed vacant, more so than usual, like she wasn't really there at all.

It wasn't so demanding that it required Weiss' attention though, so she got back to relaxing. Or at least, she attempted to before she was disturbed once more by burst's of laughter from the other side of the wall.

'What are those three up to?' Weiss said, eyeing the arch that acted as an entrance and exit for the wall suspiciously.

'Who know's.' Blake purred, surprisingly content in the water.

Just then Rogue's voice could be heard over the wall. 'Hey. Are you guy's done yet?'

'...' The girl's didn't respond.

'Hello?'

'...'

'Uuuuh You guy's haven't fallen asleep in there have you?'

Again, no response. Rogue thought for a moment. 'If I don't receive a response in the next ten seconds I'm going to come over there.'

The girls groaned. 'We're fine.'

'Well hurry up and get out of the pool please.' Rogue said. 'Ren, Jaune and I still need to bathe and I have to fix Ren's clothes as well.'

The girls groaned once more but conceded on the fact. Weiss swore she could hear Rogue chuckle under his breath the other side of the wall. 'Good. Your clothes are finished and by the arch. There's also some towels. Dry yourselves off and get changed.'

The girls reluctantly complied, and purposely slowed their exit of the pool. Finding the basket full of repaired clothing and towels, they were all surprised to find that Rogue had indeed known what he was doing. Weiss was shocked, her clothes looked good as new, no, they looked like they had never been torn in the first place! She wasn't the only one that was shocked either, all the girls exchanged the same look before they dried themselves off and put on their clothes. Weiss couldn't help but feel a tinge of respect towards Rogue, he was much better than any of the private tailors that worked for her family, if his stint at Beacon didn't work out then maybe she could convince her father to hire him. After all, good help was so hard to find these days.

More fits of laughter could be heard from the guys, and as Weiss and the other girl's rounded the corner of the wall, and were forced to suppress laughter of their own.

Ren's hair had been turned completely pink, and he did not look happy about it. Rogue was rolling around on the floor, pointing at laughing at his pouting face, while Jaune was trying to calm the situation. It all looked incredibly strange and awkward but with how ridiculous Ren looked, and the fact that he calmly stormed off to the other side of the wall and jumped into the pool, it made the situation seem rather funny.

Rogue recovered and quickly ran off to the other side to get Ren's clothes, and Jaune approached the girls.

'Are you guy's all right?' He asked, still concerned.

'We're fine.' Replied Ruby. 'The water really does work well.'

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness. When I saw you guy's I thought you were going to die.'

'Heh. It will take more than that to bring me down!' Yang replied, though Weiss thought it sounded a little forced.

'What was that thing anyway?' Blake asked, hoping that Jaune may have had answers considering he was here before them.

Jaune looked confused for a moment, but eventually understood what Blake was talking about. 'Oh. That's Spots. Rogue said that it guards the entrance to here. You know, keep people from getting in or out.'

The girls shared odd looks, and Ruby said the single thing that had been on everyone's mind. 'Where exactly is 'here'?'

'The Underworld.'

The girl's jumped back in surprise as Rogue reappeared, carrying Ren's coat and repairing it. The girls looked at him in confusion.

'The Underworld?' Ruby questioned.

Rogue nodded. 'Yup.' He turned to Jaune. 'You should join Ren. It's quite obvious that all the fighting has taken it's toll on you so the water will do you some good.'

Weiss looked over at Jaune in surprise. Jaune? Fighting? That just seemed ridiculous! Though she didn't know to much about him, she knew for a fact that he was not that great a fighter, if you could consider the term fitting. He was a goof-ball, a nincompoop, a moron, but now that Weiss had heard what Rogue said, she could see that Jaune had indeed been fighting. His face was dirty and had beads of sweat rolling down, and his breathing was uneven, physically exhausted. Jaune gave a sheepish grin. All in all he would be grateful, he was indeed quite tired and he took Rogue's advice and went past the wall and into the pool.

'What do you mean the Underworld?' Ruby asked as soon as Jaune left. While mending Ren's clothing, Rogue explained to the girls the details about this place. As soon as he finished his explanation and mending Ren's clothes, the girls looked at him like he was insane.

'That's impossible!' Exclaimed Weiss, causing the other girls to nod in agreement. Rogue simply chuckled in response as he took the Ren's repaired clothes and headed towards the pool.

'Perhaps it is miss Schnee. But in this world, the only limitation is what the author can imagine.'

The girls looked at him oddly as he rounded the corner and came back. 'Now tell me. How exactly did you get here?'

'There was some weird swirly thing in the forest.' Ruby replied. 'And we sorta fell into it.'

Ruby felt embarrassed as Rogue suppressed a chuckle, that came out in snorts. Ruby thought he wasn't taking her words seriously, but it was the exact opposite. Ruby had just confirmed Rogue's uneasy feeling that someone else was in the Underworld. 'Well.' Rogue said as he calmed down. 'Regardless of how you got here. I think you guy's have had enough excitement for now. As soon as I restore my mana, I'll create a portal to send you guy's back to Beacon.'

'Are you trying to get rid of us?' Questioned Blake, eyeing Rogue suspiciously.

Rogue smiled. 'Of course I am.' He said, causing the girls, (and Jaune and Ren who just recently returned and had been watching the scene) to look offended. 'It's for your own protection. The only reason that Spots didn't kill you guy's at the gate was because I was around, and Spots listens to me.' He explained, but his expression began to darken considerably. 'But the master of this place won't. And the fact remains that I can't battle and protect you lot at the same time.'

RWBY and JNPR felt chills run up their spine as Rogue spoke and headed towards the pool. They saw the dread and slight tinge of fear that seemed to develop in his eyes, but was hidden almost immediately. Before he completely turned the corner of the ice wall, Ruby asked who the master of this place was. Rogue looked at her, his expression completely blank, but if anyone looked close enough they would see the slight trembling of his hand. If they listened intently, they could hear the fear lining his voice as he gave a single name.

'Death.'

* * *

Adam wondered if he should have attacked Rogue when he doubled back through the cavern. However, the master didn't order him to battle Rogue, not yet at least, and would be very displeased if Adam went against orders. So Adam hid himself as Rogue ran back through the cavern. And when he was out of sight, Adam began to head forward once more.

Master wanted him to find something first. Something important at the heart of the Underworld. Something that Rogue cared for greatly. What had the master called it again? That's right.

A soul.

Did Adam have a soul? Master had told him that his only purpose was to serve, so Adam wasn't sure, but sometimes he wondered...

No. Now was not the time to think of such things. What the master wanted was the most important thing of all.

But whose soul was he looking for? Was it a single soul? No, no, no. Adam was ordered to find two souls.

The first was a woman's. Someone incredibly precious to Rogue. What was her name again? Ah, that's right.

Celestia.

And the second was a man. Someone that Rogue knew well. The master told him that an incident a while back had brought this soul to the Underworld. A soul that Death guarded like a jealous lover. A malicious grin formed on Adam's face as he thought about the soul he was sent to find, and relished Rogue's delicate situation. Rogue knew the bearer of this soul well, after all, very few know you better than yourself. Adam chuckled as he came closer to the heart of the Underworld.

The second soul, was Rogue's.


	13. The Underworld Part 3

_'I heard a man once say that, 'Heroes are the loneliest people in the world.' I didn't understand what he meant back then. Hell, I thought he was insane! I mean, I used to hear about the exploits of the Guardian's and Knight's and saw how everyone spoke of them with such admiration that I couldn't comprehend what he was getting at. Then I got considered to be a so called Hero by the masses, and you know something Aegis?'_

_'That old man was right.'_

_'Every day I wonder when and where I'm going to be attacked from some bandits son seeking revenge for his father. Every day I feel the same eye's on me from people awaiting my success while secretly wishing for my downfall behind false smiles. At night it doesn't get any better. I have nightmares, you know? Nightmares of every person I've failed to save and of the accusing stares of their families as they blame me for their loss. It's like with Valencia. She says she doesn't blame me for her father's death. But sometimes a small spark of disdain light's her eyes when she see's me; a tinge of anger line's her voice, It is only small, so small that she herself doesn't notice, but I know for a fact that when she is around me, in the dark recesses of her heart all she can think, is 'why didn't you try harder?''_

_'Heroes are the loneliest people in the world. But if I had to choose between having you, Draco and Pandora or the love of everyone around me. I would choose you three every time.'_

_**-Rogue's admission to Aegis after his first day as a teacher at Beacon. **_

* * *

Rogue first removed the armour that covered his shoulder's, forearms, shins, and chest. In only the the clothes of black and grey that he wore underneath, he felt uncomfortable but he quickly brushed the feeling off, he didn't have that luxury at the moment. Next, he unwrapped the grey scarf he wore around his neck, revealing the hundreds of scars that circled his neck like patchwork. Rogue lightly touched one of the scars, one he had gained from yet another opportunistic bandit and would-be assassin that attempted to slit his throat while he slept. Rogue couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep; when he didn't wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat with the desperate, wild eyes of a cornered animal.

Rogue then removed his black over-shirt, leaving him in his short sleeved under-shirt that failed to conceal the scars that covered his arms like a sleeve, stopping just short of his wrist. Small circular imprints and lines of differing thickness displayed themselves on him like trophies, and the long patch of burnt skin that covered most of his left arm like the accusing voice and dreadful sneer of the one that gave him the wound; an apprentice blacksmith that Rogue had failed.

He then removed his under-shirt. What should have been a muscular body with a broad chest and well defined stomach was instead a hideous sculpture of wounds; an abstract painting of scars and burns that wore itself on Rogue like a mantle. Rogue was thankful for the privacy the ice wall provided. Most of his body was like this, save for his face and some more important parts, and he had long grown used to the sight. A Hero rarely comes out of battle unscathed, though Rogue truly didn't consider himself to be one. Rogue was well aware of how unsightly his bare form was, and did not wish to cause any unpleasantness for the already distressed students.

As he removed his pants, revealing the vicious scars that adorned his thighs and calves, and slipped silently into the water, he could hear the others talk amongst themselves. Along with their injuries, it seemed that their spirits had also recovered and they seemed to be laughing, most likely at Ren; whose hair Rogue had dyed pink due to the fact that it seemed like fun (and the fact that the out of place single strand of pink-hair annoyed him to no end).

Rogue was glad they were doing well. He was also quite impressed at how well they fared against Spots; not many had the gall to stand their ground against the guardian of the Underworld. However, it was due to luck that they had survived. If Jaune wasn't with him, then miss Rose would be another smouldering corpse that joined the ranks of the Undead, and Rogue had to send them back as soon as he recovered his mana. Though reopening the portal would cause Rogue to once more have to regain his mana, they couldn't stay. Rogue didn't have the power to protect all of them while he fought Death.

Rogue's body tensed, and a cold sensation ran through his body despite the hot water that lapped against his naked being. He had never faced Death on his own before, he had always had Draco beside him and sometimes Aegis. The baby dragon never left his side willingly ever since he hatched from that egg so long ago, and stuck even closer when Rogue was finally free of that icy prison that encased him. The one time that Rogue had left him...

Rogue shook his head. He didn't want to have to think about that. All that mattered was that the incident that occurred made it dangerous for Draco to be anywhere near Death, and Aegis needed to be at Beacon to watch over Pandora. Rogue would have to face Death alone.

Rogue attempted to calm himself, forcing his body to enjoy the warm sensations of the water as it tingled against his skin, signifying that his mana was in the process of being restored. He had gained a little back, but he knew he would have to wait for about ten minutes until his mana was completely restored, and in that time he decided to make a plan for facing Death.

His mind was in disarray due to fear, and his body once again tensed and trembled. Rogue understood what he had to do if he was to organise his thoughts, but he had no desire to and delayed. It was one thing to enter someone else's mind chamber, it was another thing entirely to enter your own. Every forgotten thought and repressed memory that had buried itself deep into the recesses of your mind threatened to consume you. The guilt, shame and regret that had been held in your heart would bleed like an open wound, and Rogue had no shortage of those.

Rogue wrestled internally with the thought, but ultimately understood that if he didn't; his death was assured. Sighing, Rogue took several deep breathes, closed his eyes, and began to count to three.

_1_

The chamber gradually began to grow silent, neither the sound of the students talking or the steady rumbling of the chamber, or the surprised gasps of the students as they readied their weapons could be heard as Rogue cleared his mind.

_2_

He no longer felt the water against his skin or the steam against his face. He now felt the sensation of cloth pressed his skin as his mind re-created and dressed him in his standard Dragon Rogue attire.

_3_

Rogue prepared, strengthened his resolve, and opened his eyes. He was atop a massive pillar, at the very edge so if he looked over he could see the endless abyss of darkness that covered the entire area aside from the pillar, which was the only thing that radiated light. At the centre of the pillar was a large circular table, upon which sat several figures that were currently waiting to play a game of poker. Rogue made his way over to them and occupied the empty seat and the others at the table greeted him.

He gazed over the other occupants of the table; a Death Knight, a Paladin, a Technomancer, a Soul Weaver, a Necromancer, a Pirate, a Dragon Slayer and a Dragon Lord. The dealer was a Cryptic and smiled at Rogue as he dealt the first hand.

'Welcome to the mind chamber. I'm glad I could make it.'

* * *

RWBY and JNPR stood shocked as Jaune cut down the skeletons with relative ease.

The skeletons had walked down the side-path from the constant chattering and laughter of the Hunters and Huntresses-in-training. As they had not yet encountered any of the other denizens of the Underworld, all but Jaune were shocked at the sight of the skeletons. The sight of the Undead beings had caused them to ready their weapons, but the shock had prevented them from moving.

All but Jaune at least.

The leader of JNPR charged forth, shocking the others. Jaune had learnt by now how to deal with them, and in a matter of moments he had dispatched the trio of skeletons. He turned around and saw the shocked look's on his friends faces.

'Uh...these guys aren't as strong as they are scary looking.'

However, he had misunderstood their reaction. True, they had indeed been startled and unnerved by the skeletons, but what had shocked them most was how relaxed Jaune was, unaffected by their appearance. Blake considered what Rogue had told them earlier. Unlike Weiss, she took Rogue's words a little more seriously, but any doubt she had was now erased; they were in the Underworld. A realm of the dead where Death resided and was only supposed to exist on the pages of the novels she read. Even in light of this, Blake was still coming to grips with this reality. She wasn't the only one; everybody, even Weiss who so vehemently denied the claim, could not argue with the evidence before her.

Blake snapped out of her thoughts as Jaune made his way back. She still couldn't understand why Jaune seemed so relaxed despite the encounter. Jaune spoke like he had faced these things before, were there more of those in here? If so, how many had he faced for him to face them head-on? Even Blake wasn't certain that she could be as relaxed as he was!

'I should have warned you guy's earlier.' Jaune said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 'Rogue said that there are a lot of things like that in here.'

Weiss recovered and frowned. 'Yes you should of!' She snapped, blaming her shock on the suddenness of the arrivals. The other's looked at her and rolled their eyes internally, understanding what she was doing.

Jaune however, did not, and hung his head low as he repeatedly muttered apologies under his breath. 'Sorry.' Jaune paused. 'Still. How did you guy's get here anyway? I thought only Rogue could open portals to this place?' His eyes went-wide in realisation. 'Wait! Why are you even here in the first place! Shouldn't you guy's be asleep?!'

Pyrrha, who had been quiet for the most part, was indignant. When she found Jaune hadn't been injured or killed by the monster guarding the gate's, Pyrrha was relieved and then flushed when Jaune had tended to her, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and happiness at the attention she was getting from him. However, now that she had calmed down she remembered why they had come down in the first place. 'I could ask you the same thing! What did you think you were doing, coming here? What possessed you to do it in the first place? Why the hell didn't you tell any of us? What is wrong with you? Why-'

The others watched as Pyrrha began to berate Jaune with question after question after question. Jaune cringed. He had very little time to respond, and at those rare moments that he could answer the question posed, Pyrrha would find the response unsatisfactory and berate him further. To most it would have been a humiliating experience, and though Jaune was most, he could hear the concern that lined Pyrrha's every word, and couldn't get mad at her. She was his closest friend at Beacon after all.

Ruby eventually made her way over to the two in an attempt to calm Pyrrha. Weiss tagged along, though more for the fact of getting a better view of the amusing sight over anything else. Nora had lost interest in her friends dispute, and quickly went back to ogling Ren's currently dyed-pink hair, much to the latter's chagrin. Blake glanced at Yang. She noticed that the yellow-haired girl had been acting odd for a while now, with strained grins and forced laughter. It was obvious that something was on her mind, but Blake understood that Yang would never admit it outright, preferring to deal with the problem on her own. However, Blake had learnt that you didn't have to rely on just yourself; knowledge she had gained from her time in RWBY. Blake shifted across until she stood right next to Yang.

'It's about Ruby. Isn't it?' Blake said, causing Yang to respond with a dumbfounded expression. Yang was going to rebuke her, but knew it was a futile effort. Out of all of them, Blake had always been the most calm and insightful, and Yang begrudgingly nodded in response.

'It happened again.' Yang told her. 'Ruby was in danger and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.'

Blake could hear the irritation in Yang's trembling voice. What good was strength if you couldn't us it to protect the thing that you cared about most? Yet something didn't seem right. Yang wasn't the type to beat herself up over something if everyone coming out fine in the end, so why now? Blake couldn't figure it out. 'What's really bugging you?' She asked, understanding that troubles on the field could carry themselves home. Very few knew that better than her.

Yang hesitated and she glanced in the direction of Ruby, ensuring she was out of earshot. Seeing that she was preoccupied with Jaune and Pyrrha, Yang spoke, though quietly.

'I've always known that I'm no weakling, no pushover, but lately I've been wondering if my strength is really enough.' She sighed. 'When Rogue told everyone that he wasn't any stronger than us, I felt happy. I thought it showed that his win was a fluke, that under fairer circumstances I could beat him easily.' Yang's shoulder slumped in defeat. 'But I now know that isn't true. While all of us were fighting a losing battle against that monster and Ruby was almost burnt to a crisp, all Rogue had to do was show up and the battle ended. How strong do you have be to end a battle by simply being there? How strong do you have to be to order a monster like that around? How strong do you have to be to protect what's in front of you? How-' Yang shot Blake an earnest look. 'How do I become that strong?'

Blake hid it well, but she was surprised by Yang's words, and had no idea how to answer them, but the earnest look in Yang's eyes made her want to try the best for her friend and team-mate. 'Honestly Yang, I don't know. All I can say is that you don't get that strong from nothing. Rogue probably had to put in a lot of time and effort to get as strong as he is now. And considering how stubborn you are, I'm certain that you can end up as strong if not stronger than he is.'

Yang cheered up at her friends words. 'Yeah!' She said, bumping her fists together. 'And when I do get that strong I'll kick Rogue's ass and everyone else who think's they can one-up me.' Yang paused. 'Hey! What do you mean I'm stubborn?!'

Blake simply shrugged in response and chose to remain silent, though she did let a small grin slip. Yang pouted, and was about to pester Blake further, when they were approached by the others. Jaune and Pyrrha had successfully managed to work out their current issues with one another due to the assistance of Ruby and, to a much lesser extent, Weiss. Ren had simply walked towards them, and Nora, being Nora, was not far behind him.

'Soooo.' Ruby asked after a long awkward silence that followed as soon as they gathered. 'What now?'

The silence resumed. Waiting for Rogue to regain his mana so he could open the portal left them with very little to do. It also didn't help that the fact they were currently in the Underworld left them with no small sense of foreboding that more of those skeletons could pop up at any moment. Thankfully, Nora was with them.

'Ooooooooooooooooooooo.' She started excitedly. 'Let's tell stories!'

Everyone gave her the same odd look. But seeing as none of them had any better ideas, they all nodded and, after clearing up a small area, sat down in a circle and began to tell stories. Any type of story really; stories from their childhood, memories, dreams, events. Anything that could break the terrifying silence of the chamber. However, all of these stories were incredibly short, and in five minutes they had run out of stories to speak on and the silence returned.

Unable to stand the silence, Yang groaned. 'Come on, someone has to know some story or something!' She looked at Blake. 'Come on Blake, you read a lot, you must have something in that brain of your's. Come on, anything?'

Blake thought for a moment. There was nothing she could really tell them with JNPR here, and her memories as a child were not something she wanted to repeat to others. Some of the books she read were for more...personal interests, and she would not repeat what she read in those, it was to embarrassing. Also, most of the books she read would be to hard to explain or recount due to their complex nature. As she wondered if their was anything she could tell them, she recalled something.

Blake nodded and a sigh of relief left their mouths and they straightened themselves as they waited for Blake to speak.

'This was a tale I read as a child.' Blake explained. 'I don't remember it word for word, but I will try my best.'

Making herself comfortable. Blake cleared her throat and spoke.

* * *

_'There was once a travelling Trickster, who would go through the land causing all types of mischief and mayhem on corrupt rulers and evil men. Many would try to catch the Trickster, but every attempt was in vain; if they waited in the forest's to ambush him, he would take the mountains, if they were in the alleys he was on the roofs, if they were in one city he was in the other. None could catch the brazen Trickster. Realising that they had no hope of catching the Trickster, his enemies changed their target.'_

_'The Trickster had with him a single companion, a faithful dog who was with him always. One day, the Trickster had a task in a far away place, further than his companion should have to travel, so he left his faithful dog at the home of a trusted friend and left. Seizing this opportunity, the Trickster's enemies waited for the friend to leave, and once this occurred, they entered the house. Upon the Trickster's return, he was greeted with the mangled corpse of his oldest and most trusted friend. The Trickster was heart-broken, and in his grief he broke the greatest taboo in the land.'_

_'He made a deal with Death...'_

* * *

'It would be wise to not underestimate Death.' Said the Death Knight as he looked at his cards. 'I know this better than anyone.' He grabbed some chips and pushed them forward. 'Raise.'

'Call.' said the Paladin as he threw out the same amount. 'Regardless, Death is still a creature of darkness. A Paladin's skills would be the most effective in battle.'

The Technomancer scowled. 'That may be, but it won't matter what skills I know if my equipment isn't up to scratch.' He pushed his card's forward. 'Fold.'

The Cryptic took the cards thrown out by the Technomancer. 'Well then. Perhaps I should see what equipment I have on me.' The card's in his hand began to glow and he threw them into the air. The cards shattered into little pieces of light that transformed into various pieces of weapons and armour that floated above the table.

'It's good to see that I remembered to pack light based weaponry.' said the Soul Weaver as he peeked once more at his cards. 'But I'm not certain that what I have is going to be enough. Raise.'

'Fold.' said the Necromancer. 'I'm more concerned about how those students got here. I definitely closed that portal before anyone should have been able to get through. Doesn't that mean that someone else is here?'

The Pirate nodded. 'It's seems that way. But I hardly think that I should be worrying about the possibility of an intruder when facing Death is a certainty. Perhaps I should ask them to help. Jaune has shown remarkable progress, and his friends are already quite skilled. Can I use them?' The Pirate gave a small grin. 'Call.'

'No I cannot.' stated the Dragon Slayer bluntly.'I am not going to put others in danger due to my weakness.' The Dragon Slayer scowled as he looked at the cards on the table then looked at his own. 'Fold.'

'The perhaps I should attempt to work out Death's weakness.' said the Cryptic. He waved his hand's over the Dragon Slayer's cards, and a projection of Death sat in the centre of the table. 'From what I remember; Death's element is darkness, so a Paladins skills are the best choice but from my battles with him, it is quite clear that the scythe isn't just for show.'

'Right.' Responded the Dragon Lord. 'Not only that. But it is impossible to kill Death. The best I can manage is simply weakening him before he regains his strength.' The Dragon Lord pushed some chip's forward. 'Call.'

'I don't think it's necessary to kill him.' said the Cryptic. 'All I am looking for is answers.'

'Even if that's the case. Death won't give an answer immediately.' Reasoned the Soul Weaver. 'After all.' He smirked. 'I do owe him a soul.'

* * *

_'The Trickster approached Death in it's domain, unfazed by the fearsome figure he made a deal.'_

_'I will give you my soul. In exchange for his.' _

_'Death gave a triumphant grin. The brazen Trickster that had eluded it's grasp for so long was now offering his soul on a platter. One that Death desired greatly and it greedily accepted the deal. Death returned the dog's soul in exchange for the Trickster's, however, Death had vastly underestimated the brazen Trickster. For what Death gained was not a complete soul, but a fragment. The Trickster had separated his soul into six pieces and as Death held the sixth fragment with it's icy hand's it howled in rage, and attempted to capture the Trickster. But the Trickster had already left, and once more eluded the grip of Death.'_

* * *

'Call.' said Rogue. 'In any event. It's quite clear that I can't charge into this blindly.'

Everyone at the table smirked. 'My thought's exactly.'

Rogue chuckled. He thought the situation was hilarious. He was quite literally, talking to himself, with himself. 'So. Is there anything I know that may be able to help? Anything I can remember?'

The table was silent for a moment as Rogue gathered his thoughts. Then, as one, they smirked. Every individual thought and memory came together and all the other figures disappeared, leaving only Rogue sitting at the table.

'That may work.'

He closed his eye's took several deep breath's and counted to three, and when he opened them. He was back in the chamber.

* * *

'...and so the brazen Trickster continued to walk the earth. Triumphantly known; as the one who cheated Death.' Blake finished, just in time for Rogue to hear the end as he stepped out of the pool and got dressed.

Ensuring that he hadn't forgotten anything, Rogue made his way toward's them. 'Alright.' He announced, gaining their attention. 'It's time to send you guy's back to Beacon.'

A look of relief seemed to wash over their faces, but Rogue noticed that a couple of them didn't seem so pleased. Jaune and Ruby, seemed uncomfortable for some reason. His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to speak up. 'Is something wrong?'

The two in question looked surprised while the other's were confused. They glanced at each other with the same knowing look in their eyes. Eventually, Jaune spoke up. 'I'm excited and all that we're going back, but what about you?' He asked concerned. After Pyrrha had calmed down and let Jaune explain himself, he and Ruby got talking. They had noticed how Rogue seemed to tense up at the thought of fighting Death, and were concerned that the usually confident, and hard to read character showed a moment of such weakness in front of them. Though they were all for heading back to Beacon, leaving Rogue like that didn't sit right with them.

Rogue smiled. 'I'll be fine.' He assured them, feigning confidence. 'I have a plan. I'll send you all back to Beacon and see you in class, okay?' He smiled.

Thankfully, that seemed to satisfy the two, and the other's were not very adept at reading people like Rogue. However, one of them was but chose to remain silent for now. As they nodded Rogue grinned, and muttering something under his breath he created the portal back to Beacon. The act stunned the others even though they were expecting it, but they calmed and Rogue ushered them through. As the last one entered the portal, it closed, and Rogue gave a satisfied grin. At least, he thought he had managed to get everyone through. For when he turned around he found that was not the case.

'Miss Belladonna?! Why are you still here?!'

Rogue was stunned that he didn't notice her sooner. Blake had hid herself while Rogue was distracted momentarily by a sound down the other end of the side-path

Blake smirked. 'I'm going to stay with you. From what I understand, you were never planning to send Jaune back at this point were you?' Blake's smirk became more pronounced as she saw Rogue freeze. Blake was right, Rogue had intended to bring Jaune with him. Though she didn't understand why. 'Which means that you need the help.'

Rogue was indignant. 'I don't need your help! As soon as I get my mana back you are going to go ba-'

Rogue didn't get to finish his sentence as Blake grabbed his arm, threw him on the ground, then pressed Gambol Shroud to his throat. Blake was stunned, Rogue had been telling the truth, either that or she had caught him off guard. Regardless, she could use this to her advantage. 'I'm coming with you.' She said darkly. 'Or I am going to slit your throat right now.'

Blake didn't understand the effect her words had on Rogue, knowing very little about his past, she didn't understand why he went silent and his eyes seemed so desperate. It reminded her of how she used to be when she was a child and being abused because of her Faunus heritage. Rogue eventually spoke. 'Ok.' He said. 'You can come, but as soon as it get's to dangerous, you go home. Okay?'

Satisfied with the response, Blake nodded and got off Rogue. She offered her hand, but Rogue ignored it and glared at her before making his way back to the pool. Blake wondered what just happened with him. Rogue didn't sound like he usually did. There was no sarcastic jab or feigned arrogance. As Blake was on top of him, Rogue's body was shaking, trembling, as if his worst fear's had come to pass. Blake shook it off, though she didn't know much about him, Rogue didn't seem to be the type with many fears.

As Rogue returned he made his way past Blake and headed down the side-path, telling her to follow. In all honesty, that was probably the closest Rogue had come to actually being killed by being slit in the throat. He had never been in that position without some form of mana before, so it terrified him. He made a note to never allow that to happen again in front of those who were not Draco or Aegis.

They reached the end of the path and were once again greeted with the magma lit tunnel. Rogue looked over his shoulder and saw that Blake was close by. Blake looked at him and nodded and together they headed down the path and towards the heart of the Underworld. Rogue was still annoyed at his carelessness, thankfully he had something to take his anger out on as several skeletons appeared. Blake readied her weapons but Rogue kept walking forward. He opened one of his leather pouches and muttered something under his breath. If it were anyone else they wouldn't have heard it, but Blake picked up the words easily.

'Judgement Wheel: Guilt.'

* * *

By the time they had reached the heart of the Underworld, Blake was physically exhausted. She was by no means unfit. But the constant fighting coupled with her unfamiliarity with the environment took it out of her. She looked at Rogue, by comparison, he was absolutely fine, and he had been doing most of the fighting with that large intricate scythe that flew out of his pouch at his command. Blake believed Ruby would like to see him use it, he was incredibly skilled and could definitely give her a run for her money.

Rogue glanced at her. 'You need some time to rest?' He asked. Blake shook her head. She may have been exhausted, but no more than when she fought for the White Fang. Rogue nodded and entered the massive cavern that was the heart of the Underworld. Jagged pillars of stone and stalagmites were rampant throughout, and the souls of the dead fluttered about as little wisps.

Rogue was on edge. Would his plan work? Could he buy enough time for it to happen? Rogue shook his head. He couldn't back out now, the moment he stepped into the Underworld his path was decided. Rogue continued forward, and Blake close behind. They made their way to the centre of the cavern.

The closer they got, Blake could feel an intense pressure. Nothing like the monster hound at the entrance, this one sent an indescribable dread through her, and as they stood at the centre, the pressure felt like it would break her. Blake glanced at Rogue and was stunned. He had closed his eye's and taken several deep breaths, and when he opened them he was absolutely calm, and even had his trademark smirk that annoyed Weiss so much. Blake wondered what made him so confident in the face of the inevitable danger that existed within this room. Rogue looked at her and smiled, and Blake couldn't help but feel relieved.

Though it was a fleeting feeling.

A swirling black mass appeared on the ground in front of them and Blake readied her weapon. She didn't know how much help she would be, but she refused to die like a beast. Something began to emerge from black mass, a being beyond comprehension that caused a lump to form in her throat. The sheer terror that amounted in her caused her arms to go numb and her legs weak. All her training meant nothing, it didn't matter that she had skirted death as she fought, it didn't matter that she was trained to deal with death, even that she had been prepared for death.

She had never been trained to face the ghastly figure before her. And her body shuddered as she though of the name that Rogue had said before. Rogue had been telling the truth the entire time.

The being before her, was Death.

* * *

Adam watched the scene curiously. He had yet to find what the master wanted, but his eyes had been taken in by a curious sight. Accompanying Rogue was a girl, someone that seemed familiar to Adam, but he couldn't remember from where. Adam knew that he should be doing his task, but something about the girl made him stay. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

So Adam hid in the shadows, and watched as Death howled and began his assault.


	14. The Underworld Final

Relief washed over them when they realized they were back at Beacon. Worry overtook them when they found Blake was missing. Anxiety bit at them as they prayed for her safe return. Hope returned when the portal reopened. Joy welled within them when Rogue returned with Blake. Confusion held them when they saw Rogue carrying a figure on his back. Then fear took hold as the cloud veiled sky dispersed, and the moonlight shone on the broken, blood-laden Blake that rested in Rogue's arms.

Rogue ignored their desperate cries and inquiries as he brushed past them and walked through the forest. They followed, confusion and distress digging deeper and deeper until it began to gnaw its way into their hearts as Rogue stepped out of the forest and headed into his tent. They continued to follow him, too concerned with their friend to notice that Ozpin and Glynda were already in the tent and appalled at the state of their student. Rogue ignored their demands for an explanation as he laid Blake on his bed in the corner of the tent and placed the man on a chair nearby. Rogue shot Aegis and Pandora a look, the two spirits nodded and quickly set to work healing the injured Blake. Confusion and distress gave way to blame and the girls of RWBY began to spit venomous insults and accusations at him. Rogue continued to remain silent, allowing them to vent. Ozpin calmed his students down, and told them to be silent, and look closely. When they did, they regretted their words greatly.

As Blake's wounds were healed, and her breathing gradually returned to normal, Rogue's became slower and slower, till the rising and falling of his chest was so slight the only indication he was alive was the concern filled gaze he had as he watched Aegis and Pandora heal Blake. His clothing was stained dark red as his blood seeped out in little patches. In fact, most of the blood that stained him was his own, with only a little bit here and there being Blake's.

Rogue smiled when Blake opened her eyes after Aegis and Pandora finished and she sat up on the bed with a confused expression, which quickly turned to surprise when she was hugged by her teammates. Rogue smiled when her eyes met his as he began to sway awkwardly. And that same smile stayed as his legs finally gave out and he collapsed on the floor.

Draco acted instantly. He moved from where he had watched the scene and turned Rogue around so he lay on his back, and using his sharp claws he quickly and carefully cut through Rogue's shirt's and chest plate. The sight of his hideously scared torso covered in blood caused everyone to recoil in horror. Aegis and Pandora immediately set to work. Their hands hovering over him as a thin mist of blue washed over as they set about healing their friend. Draco's head hung low, and his whole body seemed to become smaller as he could do little but watch. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and he recognized the familiar scent of Ruby as she attempted to comfort him.

Ozpin couldn't comprehend what could put Rogue in such a state. He turned towards Blake, seeing the young woman was no longer in a state of shock and confusion, and he asked her what had happened. Blake hung her head low, and in a low voice she muttered.

'This is all my fault.'

* * *

**Underworld**

* * *

His voice was barely a whisper that was carried on the cold gust of wind that emanated from the wraith-like figure draped in a black, ragged hood. Even without her enhanced hearing, she could hear the single-word that cut through to her fear, the single word that played on her senses and touched the only instinct that was screaming at every fibre of her being.

'Run.'

Blake wanted to, she truly wanted to. She wanted to run the moment she set eyes on the cloak clad figure wielding a scythe in its thin bony fingers. She wanted to run the moment she felt its malevolence spread throughout the chamber as a rushing wind that touched her cheek and sapped her strength. She wanted to run the moment that Death raised his scythe and brought it down. She wanted to run the moment Death gave a twisted grin full of ill-intent as the scythes blade pressed against her neck. She wanted to run, but she couldn't, and the only reason she hadn't lost her head; was because Rogue saved her.

Noticing she hadn't heeded his warning, Rogue grabbed her and pulled her into his body as he jumped back, placing them out of range of Death's scythe. Knowing that their relief would only be temporary, Rogue pulled out a pellet from his pouch and threw it on the ground, releasing a thick cloud of smoke that covered them.

Death was unfazed and simply raised his hand. A gust of wind flew out as a ghastly howl that blew away the smoke. Rather than being greeted with the sight of Rogue and Blake, he was instead greeted with multiple clones of the two, Illusions created by Rogue that ran off in different directions. Death raised his scythe and struck the earth, and a pool of shadow sprang forth, out of which crawled out ugly clawed hands that chased after the clones, lunging and snapping at them like bloodhounds at the heels of their prey.

As Death's claws gave chase, Rogue lay Blake down at the other side of the chamber, as far from the scene of battle as possible. He examined her. Though she still maintained the calm composure that even Rogue had come to know her for, he could tell she was shaken. How couldn't she be? To face Death in its true form was an experience that could shake even the sturdiest soul. He pat her on the head, making sure he got her attention. She locked eyes with him, and he gave her that calm, reassuring smile that always seemed to bring hope to others even when there was none to be given.

'Stay here.' Rogue told her, and she could do little more than nod. Rogue turned around, just in time to see Death destroy the last of his illusions and quickly ran towards the Master of the Underworld. His eyes turned an ethereal blue and a purple glyph formed in front of him, with a sight in the center that was constantly scanning Death. Rogue waited until Death faced him, and locked in on his target. Blake watched as beam of energy, similar to the one he had used to defeat the monster a month ago though this one was purple in colour, shot out and pierced through Death. Blake was stunned, and thought that had ended the battle, but Rogue knew better.

After firing his blast at Death he quickly reached into his pouch and exchanged Guilt for his pair of Fractured Daggers. Surging his mana through them, the daggers became large spears of dazzling light that Rogue threw at Death with all his strength. The spears flew through the air like twin birds, dancing around one another at a fervent pace, and struck the figure, sticking out of him like the spikes on a porcupine. Not desiring to let up the momentum, Rogue waved his arm in the air, and several swords of light formed above Death and fell on him like hail. Rogue was eager to get another attack in, but then quickly checked his remaining mana and decided against it. He would need as much as possible if his plan was going to work. Besides; he had already completed the first phase of his plan.

Death let out a ghastly, otherworldly wail. The swords and spears that pierced him shattered into nothingness, and the hole within his stomach healed once more. Death glared at Rogue through the pale blue orbs it had for eyes, a glare filled with intense hatred and utter loathing. Rogue's stomach churned as Death shrieked and raised its scythe once more.

_'Death is pissed. Phase one complete. What was phase two again? Ah that's right, phase two is-'_ Rogue turned on his heel, and with all the strength he could muster he commenced phase two. _'RUN!'_

* * *

Blake felt utterly useless as she could all but watch Rogue being chased around by Death. Why had she chosen to accompany him? If she was honest with herself, she would admit it was because she felt excited. The situation was like a fairy tale, and in a fairy tale it doesn't matter who or what you are. That was one of the reasons she liked books, they allowed her to escape the harsh reality of her life. In books, she wasn't Blake the Faunus, she was simply Blake, and Blake could be anything.

It was ironic in a sense, her current predicament. Right now she wasn't Blake the Faunus, she was Blake: The little girl whose curiosity almost got her killed. She watched Rogue. He was running, ducking, and jumping as Death sent wave after wave of shadowed claws and skeletons to attack Rogue. He would run behind, jump over, and duck under the jagged rocks that littered the cavern, narrowly avoiding Death's strikes as he scurried about like a mouse avoiding the advances of a cat. Blake still couldn't get a good read on Rogue. Primarily due to one thing.

Rogue was smiling.

Blake had wondered this for a while now. Rogue had not stopped smiling since he started running, in fact he was openly mocking and jeering at Death. To what end, Blake couldn't understand, but she did know one thing.

In battle, Rogue was a master manipulator.

* * *

Almost. He was almost finished.

Rogue jumped behind another one of the jagged rocks that littered the chamber, narrowly avoiding Death's claws as it smashed into the stone, kicking up more smoke and debris. Rogue acted quickly, utilizing the smoke screen, he quickly grabbed a good sized rock and placed his mana into it. Not enough that Death would notice, but enough that when all of them went off, they would act as he intended. Rogue once again commenced running, and still kept that smile on his face.

After all, on the off chance he did die, he may as well piss of Death as much as he could.

* * *

Blake watched closely, wondering what Rogue was doing. She couldn't understand why he seemed so calm, even when it was evident that he was terrified of Death. However, she had little time to dwell on the subject. No matter how powerful Rogue seems, he was still human, and humans make mistakes.

Rogue had misjudged the distance between the next rock he could use for cover and fell short. Death seized this opportunity greedily, he closed the gap between them almost instantly. Rather than raising his scythe, Death reached out his hand and out poured a stream of shadow that enveloped Rogue, restricting his movement. Death grinned.

He had finally caught Rogue.

'Sooooooooo. I take it a favor is out of the question?'

Rogue's joke was met with Death tightening the shadows around his body. Rogue swore he could feel his rib's crack under the pressure and he forced himself to keep that smile, if not for any other reason than to hide the pain and annoy Death. However, that didn't last too long as Death tightened it further and Rogue let out a cry of pain as his ribs broke and pieces of bone protruded from his flesh, much to Death's amusement.

Rogue tried to get his thought's in order. He had finished phase two, all he had to do was set them off and begin the final-

A bullet shot through his thoughts and made his blood run cold. Rogue glanced over at the source of the shot. Sure enough, it was Blake. She had acted on instinct and shot at Death using Gambol Shroud, in a failed attempt to buy him time to escape. Only issue was, Rogue wasn't planning on escaping in the first place, and Blake had just placed herself in unnecessary danger.

Death would have ignored the bug bite, but then he noticed the change in Rogue. His smile faltered slightly, only for the fraction of a second, but Death saw it. He turned towards the young girl and held out his free hand. He could feel Rogue struggling against the shadows, and Death relished the feeling of causing the Hero as much pain as possible. Out of Death's hand flew a wind of dark shadow that struck Blake like a hammer, sending her sprawling across the chamber floor and through the rocks, pieces of debris cutting her skin. Her aura wasn't protecting her, a side effect of Death's attack, and she felt the full force of every cut, and could feel her arm and leg break with a sickening crack as she hit the chamber wall.

Blake didn't scream. But Rogue did, and as she blacked out, the last thing she remembered seeing was a huge explosion of light.

* * *

**Beacon**

* * *

'If I had done something sooner, then perhaps he wouldn't have ended up like that.' Blake finished, gesturing over to Rogue. His breathing had gotten better, but Aegis and Pandora were having a hard time maintaining it while simultaneously healing his wounds and mending his broken bones. However, Aegis still took the opportunity to speak up.

'We don't know that.' Aegis told her, never moving his hands or taking his eyes of his injured friend. 'He could just as easily have ended up like this regardless.'

Blake was going to rebut, but Aegis shot her a look and it promptly shut her up. 'Rogue's injuries are due to his own hubris, no-one else's. Understand?' Aegis was satisfied as Blake gave a small nod in reply. 'Good.' A thoughtful look came over him as he healed another wound. 'What happened after that explosion?' He wondered aloud.

'A glyph was formed.'

Everyone in the room jumped, and all turned to face the owner of the voice. It was the man Rogue had brought back, and all but Jaune and Ozpin froze as they recognized the man sitting up in the seat. Silence was held between Adam and the group, an uncomfortable, eerie silence, which was broken when Blake drew Gambol Shroud and pressed it against his neck.

'I take it that I am unwanted here.' He stated calmly. Blake pressed the blade deeper onto his neck, till it began to draw blood. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

The silence returned, and a tense atmosphere entered the room. Ozpin, having no desire to let this continue, spoke up. 'Perhaps you should explain yourself.'

Adam smirked. 'And if I refuse?'

Ozpin smiled. 'Then I leave you to the devices of my students. From my understanding, they do have a score to settle.'

Adam realized this was not a battle he could win, and chose to explain. 'It was after the explosion your student described.'

* * *

**Underworld**

* * *

It took time for Adam's eyes to readjust after the explosion. Everything was blurry at first, but as it slowly turned to normal, Adam couldn't help but gasp in surprise. The rocks that Rogue had infused with mana, which at first seemed to be strewn about hurriedly and without pattern, had actually been utilized to form a giant glyph. One that Death was in the center of. The glyph was not circular like most, or had any well-defined edges or patterns, it was like a puzzle constructed by a child that had was missing a few pieces here and there. It was an odd construct, but effective, and it had managed to freeze Death in its tracks.

Adam looked over at the injured girl. She was bleeding from the back of her head, and hadn't moved. Adam felt strange: angry, worried, sad, confused, and his skull began to throb in pain. Why? Why was it that whenever he saw this girl it caused him to feel this way? Adam snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a group of skeletons approach the girl. Their axes were raised high in the air and they brought them down on the unconscious Blake.

Blake. The name sparked a new emotion within him. He couldn't understand why, he probably never would, but the moment that name entered his head he charged out of his hiding place and cut down the group in a flash, more skeletons were approaching now, but Adam only had a single objective on his mind.

He would protect this girl no matter the cost.

* * *

Rogue grinned at Death. His plan had worked perfectly and Death knew he had taken the bait. Death could do little more than glare at Rogue, but both of them knew that this was only a temporary reprieve for the man clad in shadows. Rogue took a deep breath, but then winced in pain as he struggled and began to cough up blood. As soon as he finished he glared at Death.

_Well, here goes nothing_. He thought. 'Are you really satisfied with this?' He jeered. 'You kill me just like this? I thought you were better than that Death.'

For the first time since he had encountered Rogue, Death spoke. Rogue had always been mystified by his voice; cold and warm, terrifying and comforting, loving and hateful, a mass of contradictions that melded together and came across as an airy whisper. 'Save you mockery for lesser being's mortal. You have avoided me for too long. It is time to collect on your debts.'

Rogue smirked. 'Maybe, but are you truly certain this is how you want to end this?'

Rogue could feel the shadows tighten. It was only slight, but it indicated that his glyph was weakening. Death took notice. 'It may not be the most fitting end for one such as yourself, but it will be satisfying for me.'

The shadows began to tighten a bit more now. _Shit! The glyph was supposed to last longer!_ Rogue thought, but he did not let his panic show. 'I wonder if it is truly as satisfying as you claim Death. It has always been clear that my power pales in comparison to yours. It has never not been the case. So do you really believe that ending me through force as a sign of your power truly amounts to anything?'

The shadows stopped tightening, and Death gave pause. 'What do you propose, Hero?'

Rogue grinned, but in his current state it was strained. 'I propose a contest of wits. Something that places us on equal footing.'

Death laughed. 'A contest of wits! Are you a fool! I am immortal! I am as old as the very earth which you walk! There is nothing beyond the reach of my hands and no knowledge that does not touch my ears! Do you believe that you can match me in a battle of wits?'

'I don't know, but this could help you make up for that blunder against Ash Dragonblade now wouldn't it?'

Death was silent and he fumed at the thought of the wanna-be Knight that managed to save that girl through a game of tic-tac-toe. If Death could beat Rogue, an accomplished Hero, in a game of wits, then it would do much to heal his reputation in that department.

The glyph faded, and the two figure's stayed still. Rogue hoped Death would take the bait, his entire plan depended as such, and when Death released the shadows binding Rogue he was relieved. Rogue looked over at Blake and was stunned. The man from a month ago was there, and was protecting her from the creatures of the Underworld. Rogue wanted to go over there and assist, but he knew that Death would never allow it.

'So what are the rules of this contest? Hero.' Rogue could practically feel the condescending tone emanating from Death and choose to ignore it. Carefully, Rogue opened his pouch and pulled out a scrap of paper with writing on it. 'What is that?' Death asked.

Rogue smiled. 'This is a contract. It contains the rules of the contest.' Rogue held the contract up in the air and Death took it and read.

The rules of the contest stated that a single question would be asked by each party. The question could pertain to anything and it did not have to be under the opponents' strand of knowledge. Each party would get three chances to answer the question correctly. If they failed to answer it correctly all three times, then the opposite party would be forced to adhere to three demands of the winner. However, if the question was answered correctly in either of the three chances, then the opposing party could ask a question of their own with the aforementioned conditions above. While the contest is in effect, neither party is allowed to attack the other or their associates. It was not so much a contest of wits as it was a stalling tactic.

Death raised a brow. 'I see you haven't placed any conditions for if both parties give the correct answer.' He mused.

Rogue smiled. 'I thought it would be unnecessary. Considering that my life literally hang's in the balance here, I didn't think it would matter.'

Death grinned, and signed the contract in the area where Rogue had written down his title. 'Okay then. So who should start and end this contest?'

'I believe you should.' suggested Rogue. 'After all, I was the one that rudely entered your domain in the first place. It is only fair I be polite now.'

Death thought for a moment, wondering if Rogue was planning something, but right now the man was at his mercy, so it was out of the question. Thinking further Death gave a malicious grin. 'Sephulchure was once the greatest hero on Lore. Before he became a servant to the dark, he was a master of the light. So tell me, what was his motivation for serving the dark?'

Death believed that Rogue wouldn't know this. Despite how frequently the Hero travelled, Death's experience had shown him that they rarely consider the minds of their enemies. However, the grin suddenly faded when Rogue responded. 'Love.' Rogue looked at Death, with tense eyes of blazing fire. 'Sephulchure lost the woman he loved the most in this world. He did not wish that to happen to anyone else, so he sought power greater than what he had. When he believed that the light held no answer, he sought solace in the dark. His craving, his lust for power that eventually changed him into the greatest enemy in the history of Lore stemmed from one thing and one thing alone. Love.'

Death met Rogue's glare with silence. It is rare to meet a man who truly understands the heart of his enemies. 'Correct.' Rogue smiled, and Death was prepared for anything he may ask. There were few secrets that could escape his grasp.

'My question.' Started Rogue. 'Is this.' Rogue took a deep breath and spoke, and Death realized his mistake.

He had fallen into Rogue's trap. For what Rogue uttered was one of the most well kept secrets on Lore, made as such because it had become lost in the annals of history with the death of two parents of a four-year old boy. A secret made all the more secretive by the many titles that boy would come to bear; Rogue being the chief among them. A secret that Death himself did not know, and he screeched as Rogue smirked. For Rogue only asked a single thing.

'What is my name?'

* * *

**Beacon**

* * *

'Why would his name matter?' Questioned Yang, disbelieving what Adam told them.

Adam shrugged, though the movement had caused the girl behind him to press the blade further in. Adam scowled. 'Look. I didn't kill you in the Underworld nor did I leave you for dead. I'm surrounded by people, all of which are bearing arms. Why the hell do you think I would, or am capable of trying anything in the position I'm in?'

Blake considered his words and after some prompting from Ozpin, lowered her blade and stepped back, though not too much, in case he tried anything. Ozpin turned to Aegis. 'Could you elaborate?'

Aegis was going to answer, but in his place, Rogue spoke up. 'Sure.'

Everyone looked at him in surprise and Draco flew out of Ruby's arms and tackled him to the ground. Ferociously licking his face, happy that his only family had not died. Rogue groaned under the weight, and was thankful when Ruby managed to pull him off. Ruby got a good look at Rogue while she did so. With the blood cleared up, it was clear that the vicious scars covering his body were quite old. It wasn't like the toned, muscular bodies that many of the students at Beacon had that came from years of training in simulated battles. Rogue's was a body gained through constant life and death struggles, and Ruby could only wonder what life he had lived so far. She hoped that no one caught her staring as Rogue sat back up. However, she could hear her older sister snicker lightly and knew she had been.

Rogue looked at Ozpin. 'If it hasn't occurred to you by now, Rogue isn't actually my name. It is a title I hand out to others so they have something to call me. I technically don't have a name.'

At this everyone shared the same perplexed look and Rogue elaborated. 'Where I was born, you are grouped as a 'Child' or 'Kid' until you reach the age of six. After that, your parents give you a name based on what they see of you growing up. My parents never had the chance to name me, so since then I've always gone by various titles but have never once held an actual name. As a name is simply another title, this causes a contradiction of sorts. I have no name but at the same time I have many names and Death knew this well.' Rogue winced as Aegis fixed his ribs. 'Couldn't you be a little gentler?' He joked.

'No. I could always knock you out if that will help.' Aegis replied, his tone deadly serious.

Rogue gave a shaky chuckle in reply. 'Yeah...no thanks.'

As Aegis and Pandora continued to heal him, Rogue looked around his room. He smiled as his eyes landed on Blake. 'It's good to see you're looking well.' He gestured over to the man sitting on the chair. 'I hope you've thanked him. That guy's the only reason you're alive right now.'

Everyone shot Rogue a questioning look but he ignored them and addressed the man directly. 'If you haven't guessed by now, you can call me Rogue. What's your name?'

'Adam.' He replied.

'Well Adam.' Rogue said, giving a smile that was neither friendly nor appealing. 'Would you mind explaining to me what you were doing in the Underworld?'

Adam tensed. Despite how poorly Rogue appeared, he still managed to carry with him a strange presence of power that could freeze air. Adam knew it would be best not to lie to the one that had so expertly managed to fool the master of the Underworld. 'I was sent there by my master.' This term caused many, most of all Blake, to raise a brow. 'He asked me to retrieve-'

'Whose soul?'

'What?'

'The only thing worth taking from the Underworld is souls. So whose soul were you looking for?'

Adam took a short breath before answering. 'Yours and Lady Celestia's.'

The air in the room seemed to be sucked away, and all eyes laid on Rogue as he glared at Adam with a spark of hatred in his eyes. The light of the candles that adorned the room dimmed tremendously, and the light of Aegis' and Pandora's body seemed unable to contain the darkness that was emanating from Rogue. A trickle of sweat began to roll down Adam's cheek and began to drip from his chin as he felt the intense pressure caused by Rogue's emotions, and Adam realized that the feeling he felt back at the Underworld was not wrong.

* * *

**Underworld**

* * *

Rogue demanded three things from Death.

The first thing was answers to all the questions he had regarding Lore and Remnant.

The second thing was safe passage for him and his acquaintances from the Underworld and back to Remnant. Transport would be provided by Death.

The third thing Rogue had demanded from Death, was the fragment of his soul.

Death scowled, but in the Underworld a contract is ever binding, and Death's own signature prevented him from doing anything against Rogue. Death held out his hand, and in it was a small red shard. The moment the fragment touched Rogue's fingertips, it entered into his skin and spread throughout his body till he was enveloped in a pale blue light that burst out like a Dragon's flame. Adam was terrified, not because he had failed his mission and disobeyed the master, but because of the pressure that exuded off of Rogue. A terrifying, strangling pressure that was on par, no, exceeded that of the beast that guarded the entrance to the Underworld. And as the light faded, so did Adam's consciousness.

* * *

**Beacon**

* * *

Rogue remembered that it wasn't only Adam that was in the room, and quickly calmed himself. The pressure faded and everyone let out the breaths they had been holding in. Rogue didn't bother looking at the wary stares he got from the students and teachers and remained solely focused on Adam. 'Why were you sent after Celestia's soul?'

Adam attempted to regain his composure. 'I don't know.' He answered truthfully. 'The master never clues me in on his plans. He gives me an order and I carry it out to the letter.'

Rogue examined him for a moment, and saw that he wasn't lying. 'I believe you.' He paused. 'Then why did you protect Miss Belladonna? It wasn't as if you were ordered to do it. Were you?'

Adam shook his head, and was unsure of how to respond. 'I have my own reasons.' He said after a while.

Rogue gave him a suspicious look, but otherwise nodded. 'Fair enough. Everyone has their own reasons for something.' Rogue's expression hardened. 'And what of Celestia's soul?'

'I didn't find it. Death hid it well.'

Rogue nodded. He looked over at everyone else. 'You guy's probably have your own questions. But right now, do you think we could take this conversation over to the lounge? Sitting on the floor is incredibly uncomfortable.'

Rogue noticed the odd looks he was getting from most present, the exceptions being Ozpin, Glynda and Jaune. 'Are you guy's seriously telling me that you haven't looked around once since you got here?'

The students and Adam paused, looked around, and their jaws dropped.

* * *

Ruby sat on one of the couches that adorned the lounge, which was at the very center of the room and had a large rectangular coffee table that was within Rogue's tent. Weiss and Yang sat at her sides, and everyone else was also sitting on either another couch or seat that Aegis had brought out from seemingly nowhere. She was calmly stroking Greenie as he lay on her lap, but inside she still couldn't contain the wonder that brewed within her like a storm.

Rogue's tent was amazing. On the outside it was like a large box, but it paled in comparison to how large it actually was on the inside. It was HUGE! About the size of six dorm rooms that had been put together to form an incredibly large living space. It was also far from empty. The room had been split evenly into four quadrants. In one corner lay the bed and chair that Blake and Adam were previously staying in. Aside from the bed there was also a small circular table that had a candle sitting on it, a side drawer, and a basket with a cushion inside that acted as Draco's bed.

In the north east corner was a kitchen, a bloody kitchen! How the hell did he get a kitchen in here?! Ruby couldn't understand, and just put it down as magic considering she didn't want to think of it to hard. Not far from the kitchen was a door, Rogue had told them it led to the bathroom and that if anyone needed to use it they were more than welcome (this was met with mixed reactions by all.)

In the south west quadrant were a bunch of shelves stacked with books. Ruby was interested in what they contained, but that interest was nothing compared to what was in the north west corner that made her want to jump out of her seat and run straight towards them.

In the North West corner the walls were lined with strange and unusual weapons the likes of which Ruby had never seen or heard about. They were fascinating and magical, and even if they weren't also a gun they were far too interesting for her to ignore. She made a note to ask Rogue if she could take a look at them later, particularly at the large gauntlet that lay on a workbench built into the wall. It looked fascinating and Ruby would love to get her hands on it.

Ruby snapped back to attention as she let out a yawn. She wasn't use to staying up this late, and the effects of the potion were starting to wear off, but she forced herself to stay up. This seemed far too important an event to be sleeping through. Rogue winced as he shifted in his seat, it seemed that he, despite Pandora and Aegis' healing, was still badly hurt from his battle with Death. He smiled as Aegis handed him something to drink, and took a sip before speaking.

'Okay, before anyone asks any of their own questions, allow me to speak first. What I say may or may not provide answers to whatever questions are on your minds right now. Is this alright with you?'

Everyone nodded, but all knew that this was primarily for Ozpin. The Headmaster had been patiently awaiting an explanation from Rogue for a while now, but Rogue hadn't said anything on the topic until he was absolutely certain. 'I am from a place known as Lore. To put it in the simplest of terms; Lore is a place where legends are reality. Heroes and Villains you hear of in storybooks, rumours, myths and fairy tales; people you wouldn't expect to exist, exist here. This is where I am from.' Rogue paused to check if they were still listening, when he saw that they were he continued. 'I tell you this because of what I learnt from Death while I was in the Underworld. Lore and Remnant are two different planes of existence, essentially meaning that they are two separate dimensions. However, interestingly enough, parallels exist between out worlds in the form of stories. Whether this is coincidence or not, Death is uncertain, but he did state that things like this tend to be more than mere coincidence.'

'I'm confused. If Lore is a different dimension, then how exactly did you get here?' Jaune asked.

Rogue frowned. 'That's the worrying part. There should be no way that I should be here right now. However, Death made the suggestion that it may have something to do with me.'

At this everyone became a bit more attentive and intrigued as they listened to Rogue's explanation. 'Back in Lore, an incident occurred. I won't go into the details, but let's just say that one of the consequences resulted in my soul being split into several different pieces.'

'Like the story that Blake told us!' Exclaimed Nora. Rogue raised a brow and asked her to explain. Nora told Rogue the story of the Trickster and Rogue could see what Death meant by parallels.

Rogue nodded. 'Something like that.' He said. 'Anyway. I split my soul into fragments and hid the pieces in separate locations. According to Death, one of the fragments somehow ended up in Remnant, and that may have resulted in me coming here.'

'That still doesn't explain exactly how this 'fragment' ended up here in the first place.' Interjected Weiss, clearly not believing a word that was coming out of Rogue's mouth.

Rogue ignored the attitude. 'No, it doesn't. That's what has me worried.' He looked at Adam. 'I think that the person you refer to as 'Master' may have something to do with it.' Rogue raised a hand to stop Adam from speaking. 'I know that you don't know anything. Right now, I don't care. It doesn't matter. All I am saying is jargon for now, but this 'Master' is probably the one behind all this. And if he is capable of bringing me here, what else has he managed to bring?'

The room fell silent as they understood the gravity of what Rogue was talking about. Eventually, Ozpin spoke up. 'It is an interesting thought. It would also explain the rumours surrounding the Forever Falls as of late.'

They all raised a brow and watched as Ozpin brought out his scroll and handed it to Rogue. 'There has been many unsavoury rumours as of late of a creature that goes about in the Forever Falls causing mayhem. For now, they had only been just rumours, but we received footage only recently that I believed demanded your attention.'

Rogue clicked the play button. It was a series of pictures of a forest at night. There were bodies of Grimm strewn about everywhere in unusually creative and imaginative fashions. Trees were destroyed and the wood seemed to be lacking life in certain areas.

'We received this half an hour ago.' Ozpin explained. 'No Hunters were in the area at the time, and even if there were, the level of destruction caused is above what most could accomplish.'

Rogue raised a brow. 'How exactly is this connected to what I was saying before?'

'Turn over to the next page.' Ozpin told him. Rogue complied, and when he did so, his jaw dropped. Several Ursa Major's and Beowolves had been stuffed into the side of a cliff face, from up close one wouldn't be able to see it, but from afar it was clear that their bodies had been stuffed there to spell out a single sentence, one that caused Rogue to give the most dumbfounded expression he believed possible.

_Artix was here._

* * *

Rogue jumped out of his seat, or attempted to as he slowly stood up and cringed in pain. Aegis and Pandora had done all that they could with their healing, and what Rogue really needed was rest, but with the information that Artix was on Remnant he couldn't afford to. 'Ozzy, I need to get to the Forever Falls. Artix is someone from my world, he may know what's going on.'

Ozpin raised a brow. 'Are you certain this is your friend?'

Rogue dead-panned. 'No one else but him would bother with such a task. I need to get to the Forever Falls as soon as possible.'

Aegis frowned at his friend. 'What you really need now is rest.'

Rogue shrugged. 'I can sleep on the airship there. We can't afford to lose this chance.'

'And if it's a trap?'

'That's a chance I'm willing to take. Besides, do you really think I'm going to die that easily?'

'It's the possibility of you dying at all that worries me.'

Rogue and Aegis began to debate in this manner. With Aegis attempting to convince Rogue to rest, with Rogue brushing him aside with feigned arrogance. Eventually, Rogue conceded to his long-time companion and told him that he would do as asked. Rogue hobbled over to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Aegis then turned to the students.

'You are all probably tired as well.' He said, causing all the students to nod their heads. It had been a long night, and their heads were trying still trying to wrap around what Rogue was talking about previously. Aegis chuckled. 'The dorms are quite far off so you are welcome to stay in the guest rooms for tonight.'

_Guest rooms?_ Everyone thought. _This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder._

'And what of me?' Asked Adam. 'What will you do with me?'

Aegis raised a brow. 'What of you? It is quite clear that your master isn't the friendliest soul, and I don't believe he would take your betrayal well.' Adam nodded. 'Exactly, right now you are not a threat to any of us. So you are free to rest here or leave as you please.'

Blake opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. Adam stood up and headed towards the exit, but as he left, Aegis called out to him. 'I'm not sure whether Rogue truly considers you an enemy or not. Until such a time it is decided, you are welcome here.'

Adam froze momentarily and nodded. He left the room and vanished into the night. Aegis turned his attention to Ozpin and Glynda. 'Do you wish to rest here as well?' Glynda and Ozpin shook their heads and took their leave. Aegis bid them farewell and was about to guide the other's to the guest rooms when Rogue came out of the bathroom dressed in his Pj's.

The students looked at Rogue and had many different thoughts going through their heads, but one thought in particular stuck out and was shouted by Yang as she almost fell over laughing.

'THOSE ARE YOUR PAJAMAS?'

Everyone else couldn't contain their laughter when they saw the indignant expression on Rogue's face, and their laughter got louder as his expression became more pronounced. Rogue looked at his pajamas, which consisted of a shirt and pants that had little baby dragons spread about holding hearts in their claws. Rogue stuck out his tongue and ignored them as he made his way over to his bed(They were his favourite Pj's considering how comfortable they were). Getting a good laugh out of it, the students followed Aegis as he directed them to the rooms. As they had no chance to change their clothes, they simply slept in what they were wearing. After getting them settled, Aegis returned to Rogue, who was sitting on his bed reading a book.

'Why didn't you tell them?' He asked.

Rogue raised a brow and sighed, he knew this was coming. 'Because I'm not certain yet. I don't want to tell them that it is possible that this 'Master' is preparing an invasion of Remnant.' Rogue glanced over at Draco, who was sleeping on his own bed. Draco's eyes were closed, but Rogue knew that the baby dragon was listening. He then locked eyes with Aegis. 'Don't worry. I know what I'm doing.'

Aegis gave him a skeptical look but otherwise remained silent. He returned to Pandora and both made their way to their perspective rooms, something created by Rogue so they would feel more at home. Rogue returned to his reading; he knew that tomorrow was going to bring about a lot of change, and maybe he would finally get some answers as to why he was here in the first place. After a while, he closed his book, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

* * *

Ruby snuck out of her room. She had tried to stave it off, but she really wanted to get a look at those weapons. Returning to the center living space that doubled as Rogue's room, she was being as quiet as she possibly could as she began to head towards the weapons, but a sound stopped her from doing so.

It sounded like crying.

Ruby turned around to the only possible location the sound was coming from. Where Rogue and Draco were sleeping. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she quietly made her way towards the sleeping figures till she stood right beside the bed where Rogue was currently asleep. He was crying, even though he was asleep. He probably didn't even realize it, the fact that tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking as if he had an intense fever. Ruby grew concerned, she never really knew what to do in situations like these. Ruby wondered what she should do, and decided to do something that Yang used to do when they were younger, whenever she had a nightmare. Ruby placed her hand on top of his head and began to stroke it gently. He flinched at first, but the action eventually began to calm him down somewhat, and she smiled. Rogue wasn't as scary as she first thought, and even if he did seem aloof and confusing at times, he was still human.

Rogue had said he came from a place where Heroes exist. Was Rogue a Hero? To Ruby it would make sense if he was. Even if they had met on bad terms, Rogue still protected her and saved her life, twice if she included the recent event with Spots. To Ruby, he seemed amazing, but as she looked at him now, she could only wonder.

If the Heroes job is to save, then who saves the Hero?

Rogue began to mumble something under his breath, and Ruby leaned in closer to hear what it was. Ruby almost cried out in surprise of both of Rogue's arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him, till her body was next to his and her head rested against his chest. Ruby blushed furiously, and was going to wake him up when she heard what Rogue was saying.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please..please don't go.'

Not knowing what to do or who he was talking about, Ruby was at a loss. Eventually though, as Rogue's arm pressed her against his body she managed to get something out. She didn't know where it came from, but she believed that it was the words that Rogue needed to hear. 'It's okay. I'm here for you.' It was a simple phrase, one that anyone can say to anybody, but to the sleeping Rogue, it was like a weight had been taken off his chest and his expression softened greatly at Ruby's voice, though his hold on her remained.

Ruby attempted to squirm out of his grip, but it was a futile effort and eventually she realized that fact. Sighing, she resigned herself to this fate. She tilted her head to look up at Rogue and wondered what was going through his head. She wondered who he was thinking about. Was it Celestia? Ruby felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Considering how Rogue reacted at the mention of her name, Celestia must have been very important to him, and from what Ruby got, she was dead. Ruby could understand that, losing someone who meant so much to you. Ruby wondered just who this Celestia was. Would Rogue react badly if she asked? Maybe she could ask Aegis or Pandora? They might be able to help. Ruby felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep as questions entered her mind. Ruby had noticed this before, but Rogue was always warm, and that still didn't change. Even if his grip was firm, it was always gentle, and the heat that radiated of his body covered her like a blanket. Her eyelids began to drop, and eventually, Ruby fell asleep in his arms.

Draco had been awake the entire time, watching over Rogue even as Ruby showed up. It was funny, Rogue didn't seem so edgy with her around, and was actually quite relaxed in her presence. Draco saw the calm expression adorning Rogue's sleeping face. Draco hadn't seen Rogue make that face in what felt like an age. Draco smiled and decided to join those two in sleep. Needless to say, he was looking forward to how awkward the next morning was going to be.

* * *

Drakath bowed before the Master. His head was hung low, and his voice was somber. 'The thrall has failed Master. Adam Taurus somehow managed to break our-my control.' He corrected.

Drakath looked at the Master. As always, the Master's face was concealed in darkness, his entire body draped in a long pale blue, almost gray hood that was torn at the hems. The Masters voice came out as a dark whisper. 'Drakath. What do you believe the purest of all emotions is?'

Drakath paused. He had expected to be reprimanded by the Master, not to be asked such a strange question. Not wishing to keep the Master waiting, Drakath responded quickly. 'Hatred. It is a flame that consumes everything before it and leaves nothing but ash in its wake.'

'You are wrong.' The Master replied. 'The purest of all emotions is love. It is as delicate as it is strong; fragile as glass and tougher than stone. It is as wild as a raging storm and as calm as a gentle breeze. It has the power to heal as well as destroy. If hatred is a flame the leaves naught but ash, then love is a flood that covers even the highest mountain, till only it remains.'

Drakath considered the Master's words. 'So, you are saying that love is the reason that Taurus was able to break the control?'

The Master said nothing more on the subject. 'My sources tell me that other Heroes of Lore have entered Remnant. It appears that they have come searching for Rogue. I want you to locate them and deal with them as you see fit. Though they may be insignificant now, they could pose an issue later on.'

Drakath nodded, and the Master dismissed him from his presence. As Drakath exited the dimly lit chamber, Xan appeared. 'Master. I have accomplished what you have asked.' He began to cackle maniacally and uncontrollably. 'Everything is in place and preparations have begun.'

The Master was silent and Xan understood that it meant to leave his side. As Xan vanished in a spark of flame, he reappeared in a chamber in another place. Within the chamber there was an Ursa Major. The bear like Grimm was covered in flames, and more importantly, had been given something by Xan. Something foreign that had been injected into it that made it surge and cackle with elemental energy. Something that gave it power unlike that of others of its kind.

Xan cackled maniacally as he examined the caged beast that bowed to his will and his gaze swept over the many other types of Grimm filling the chamber. Infusing the power of Elementals into the soulless beasts was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, honestly, there is no way the Rogue could beat Death. Primarily because I made it that way. So with that in mind, the only thing I could come up with for Rogue to survive is if he found some way to outsmart Death. If anyone has any other takes or ideas on how it could have gone differently, feel free to mention it because I am absolutely stumped as to how he could best Death in terms of power.**


	15. A Sickly Rogue faints

The students were confused. Though this was a regular occurrence in Rogue's classes, today's confusion was caused by the mysterious absence of the Professor in question and the appearance of Glynda GoodWitch who would be taking the class in his place. Though GoodWitch had yet to master the art of using mana, some private training with Aegis meant she had mastered the basics of tapping into and utilising the mana pool. From reading some books that the elemental spirit had leant her from Rogue's tent, she knew far more than the students. She had also been experimenting with ways to combine mana and aura, and though she had no success thus far, the experimentation has given her a unique perspective on the subject that would benefit the students, and Rogue agreed.

'Due to injury, Professor Rogue is unable to teach today's class and has requested that I take his place.'

A whisper ran amongst the students as to what could possibly injure Rogue, but they were immediately silenced by a glare from GoodWitch. As GoodWitch began to speak, all of the students were purposely paying attention as to not invoke the wrath of the fearsome woman. They were paying so much attention, that none noticed the guilty expression that briefly flashed across Weiss' face, the cherry red tint that adorned Ruby's cheeks, the cheshire grin that plastered itself on Yang, and the small amused smile that came to Blake as they all recalled the events of this morning.

* * *

Draco and Aegis were snickering to themselves as they watched a shivering Rogue attempt to warm himself with a thick heavy towel. Rogue glared at his friends and stuck out his tongue as Pandora returned from the kitchen with a tray carrying a saucer with a cup of tea and a bowl of soup. Rogue thanked her as she set the tray down on the coffee table and he reached for the drink and brought it to his lips. He shuddered as the warmth of the tea trickled down his throat and returned heat to his trembling body. He then exchanged the cup for the bowl and began to consume the hearty brew greedily. Though she had gotten off to a rough start, Pandora had made gigantic leaps and bounds in her culinary skills (meaning her food no longer came to life and attempted to kill them) and her dishes were both filling and delicious. In a flash the soup was finished, and Rogue was already feeling much better and some colour had returned to his skin.

'How did you end up like this?' Pandora asked; confusion, concern and curiosity lining her voice.

Rogue frowned. Early this morning, he had woken up to the sight of Ruby Rose. The sight on its own wouldn't have been that odd given the fact that he would've seen her and her friends as they left the tent. What made it odd, and caused Rogue to become flustered, was the fact that his arms were currently wrapped around the sleeping figure of Miss Rose as she lay in his bed. Confused, he released his grip and began to shift the arm pined underneath her body in an attempt to free it. He succeeded and without waking the sleeping Ruby, who was breathing deeply and had a bit of drool dribbling from her mouth.

Rogue wondered what to do next. He had never been in a situation like this before and was completely out of his element. Unsure of what to do, Rogue decided that the best option would be to get out of the bed, avoiding any potential misunderstandings. As carefully as he could, he began to crawl out of the bed by placing one hand and leg over the body of Miss Rose. Unfortunately, the movement had caused Ruby to stir, and as she awoke her eyes locked with his. A silence was shared between them. An awkward, deafening silence. Neither dared to break the deadlock, unable to completely comprehend the situation. Ruby had no idea what was going on, but the memory of the nights events caused her to turn as red as her name-sake as she looked at Rogue. Rogue however, began to grow even more flustered. This position was not only compromising but it would be incredibly easy to misunderstand. Alas, it seemed that Rogue would not have a peaceful morning, for just then Weiss had entered the main living space.

Weiss had woken early to speak with Ruby on something that had been bothering her, and was surprised to find that her captain was absent from the room. Without disturbing Yang or Blake, Weiss exited the room and went towards the only area where Ruby could have gone. When she had reached the end of the passage and opened the door separating the guest area from the main room, she froze. Rogue was on top of Ruby, on the bed. Weiss let out a gasp of surprise that caused both Rogue and Ruby to notice her presence. Ruby's eyes went wide while Rogue's darted back and forth between the two. Eventually, Rogue looked at Weiss and chuckled awkwardly.

'I have no explanation. Whatsoever.'

Needless to say, the compromising position was understandably misunderstood by Weiss, who drew Myrtenaster and fired a shot of ice that flung Rogue into the wall and froze him from the neck down.

'YOU PERVERT! SHE'S FIFTEEN!' she exclaimed. Weiss' exclamation succeeded in waking up just about everybody in the tent. Ruby, regaining her composure, quickly jumped off the bed and ran towards Weiss, and quickly fabricated a story as to how she ended up in Rogue's bed. Draco, who had been up since the beginning, began to melt the ice encasing Rogue with his fiery breath. As Ruby finished her story, Yang and Blake showed up, and Ruby explained the situation as well as told the two her story. Like Weiss, Blake and Yang gave Ruby the same sceptical look.

'Sleepwalking?' They repeated. Ruby nodded nervously, hoping they would buy her story. The three of them did not, but they had no time to act as such as the sound of incredibly loud sneezing. The girls looked over to see a dripping wet, miserable looking Rogue who was sneezing like there was no tomorrow.

'I still can't believe you caught a cold.' Aegis said, regaining his composure while Draco continued to snicker at his friends predicament. 'I can heal a lot of things, but the only cure for a cold is rest.'

Rogue's frown deepened, and he was going to complain when he heard someone enter the tent. Shifting in the seat and looking over the back of the couch, he was surprised to see Ozpin. Ozpin approached the lounge, carrying with him his signature mug, and a small paper bag.

'I heard you were feeling unwell.' Ozpin said, Rogue's response was a loud sneeze that caused Draco to keel back in laughter. Ozpin chuckled and presented Rogue with the small paper bag. 'Here.' He said.

Though confused, Rogue took the paper bag and opened it as Ozpin sat down on a leather seat nearby. 'It's cold medicine.' Ozpin said as Rogue pulled out a cylindrical container and opened it. 'It won't cure your cold, but it will help you feel a bit better.'

'Thanks.' Rogue replied as he threw a couple of pills in his mouth. The medicine didn't work instantly but just the thought that it would help caused him to feel a little better. 'How did you know I was sick?'

'I was with Glynda when you sent the message.' Ozpin replied. Pandora returned from the kitchen with some snacks and Ozpin thanked her. 'I thought it would help, and I won't deny that I was interested as to how you managed to catch a cold.'

Rogue grimaced as he told Ozpin what he did Pandora, and stuck his tongue out at the Headmaster as he began to laugh at Rogue's predicament. 'That is quite a way to spend your morning.' He said, regaining his composure. 'Still, I should perhaps remind you that illicit relationships between students and teachers is strictly forbidden.'

Rogue grew flustered. 'There was nothing illicit going on! I have absolutely no idea how she ended up there!' Ozpin couldn't help but notice the reaction and began to tease him further, to see Rogue act like this was quite a treat.

Though Ozpin and Rogue had gotten off to a bad start, over the course of time, they had developed a rather cordial relationship. Rogue had informed Ozpin of the truth of the events in the prison, stating that most of what he said was jargon based off of a few names that he could see from Ozpin's mind. Rogue also explained that he never delved to deep into Ozpin's mind and that the 'regrets' he talked of were due to the fact that Rogue himself had seen people like Ozpin before. After that was cleared up, Rogue and Ozpin got along much better. Ozpin enjoyed Rogue's company, and found himself far more relaxed in his presence; having no fear of the strange man from Lore. Likewise, Rogue found it refreshing to be around an individual that was as understanding and adaptable as Ozpin. Though neither would consider the other a true friend; neither would disagree if the term was used in relation to them.

Aegis chuckled as Rogue began to turn bright red in embarrassment and frustration, and took it upon himself to save his friend from his predicament. 'Ozpin. I can assure you that Rogue has made no untoward advances to Ruby Rose.'

Rogue shot Aegis a grateful look, which soon faded as Aegis continued to speak. 'More so, I believe it would be impossible for him to do so.' Aegis gave a mischievous grin as Rogue's expression turned to one of horror. 'After all, in the twenty years he has been alive. The furthest he's ever managed to go with a woman is holding hands.'

Rogue turned an even brighter red. 'Shut up! I can do a lot of things, but stuff like that is far too embarrassing!'

Ozpin raised a brow. 'So, even the mighty Rogue has things he is incapable of.'

Rogue frowned at Ozpin. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Ozpin chuckled. 'Nothing nothing. Anyway, aside from this visitation, their was something I wanted to ask you.'

Ozpin leaned forward in the chair and was about to speak, but Rogue stopped him. 'Only if you answer something that's been on my mind for a while first.'

Ozpin gave a curious expression but otherwise agreed. Rogue gave a cheeky grin. 'So. What exactly is your relationship with Glynda?'

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang where about to leave the classroom when GoodWitch stopped them.

'Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna and Miss Long. I would like to have a word with you.'

Though the girls were perplexed, they stayed behind as the rest of the students left the room. Those from JNPR (Minus Ren, who had taken the morning class off to fix his dyed pink hair) Shot them a concerned look, but Ruby assured them they were fine. As soon as all the student had left, Glynda addressed them.

'I have recently received a message from Headmaster Ozpin. He would like to see you immediately. Your other teachers have already been informed of this development and you can find the Headmaster at Rogue's tent. That is all.'

With that GoodWitch dissmissed the confused girls of RWBY. They headed down the shining halls of Beacon Academy and talked amongst themselves.

'Why do you think the Headmaster wants to see us?' Questioned Blake, wondering what the Headmaster could possibily want with them in particular.

'Who knows?' Mused Yang. 'Perhaps he wants to know if Rogue was showing Ruby how he uses his personal scythe.'

Ruby was confused, but as soon as she saw Yang's grin she realised what she meant and blushed. 'Yang!' was all she could say but she lowered her voice when some students heading to class noticed the commotion. 'I told you-'

'Sleepwalking.' Yang said as she rolled her eyes. 'Come on Ruby, do you think for a second that I'm gonna buy that?'

Ruby grew flustered at being called out, and began to argue with her sister as they walked down the stars and towards the passage that led outside.

'I still don't understand why you're defending him.' Weiss said, though not as harshly as she intended. She felt partly responsible for Rogue's current sickly condition after it became abundantly clear that he had not tried anything at all and she had misunderstood the situation entirely. Ruby turned her attention to Weiss and struggled to find the right words to say, not wishing to intrude on Rogue's privacy.

'Perhaps she has a reason.' Interjected Blake, earning a grateful look from Ruby. 'Maybe there's something she can't talk about.'

'That just makes it all the more suspicious!' Weiss responded. 'What couldn't she talk about?'

'A secret.' Blake replied, allowing her cat ears to twitch ever so slightly under her bow. Weiss got the message, but wasn't happy about it.

'Why do you dislike Rogue so much?' Asked Yang, curious as to what the Schnee heiress thought of the man in question.

Weiss frowned as they left the hall and entered the courtyard. 'I don't trust him. I mean, we barely know anything about him! Think about it, how much has he actually told us about himself?'

Ruby considered her friends words. 'Well, he's from a place called Lore.'

Weiss rolled her eyes. 'Right, a separate dimension where Heroes exist. That sounds absolutely ridiculous! No sane person would ever consider that as truth.'

Blake raised a brow. 'Then how do you explain the Underworld?'

'We simply could have fallen down a hole.' Weiss argued.

'And the monsters that resided within?'

Weiss frowned. 'There is absolutely nothing to suggest that they are not another form of Grimm.'

'And the fact that the giant hound guarding that gate had an aura?'

Weiss went silent at that, having no reasonable explanation. Blake spoke up. 'I agree with you that we actually know next to nothing about who he is, but from what I've seen I don't think he is a bad person.'

'Right!' Agreed Ruby. 'I mean, he did save our lives. Not to mention the lives of those cops in the airships a while back, and they were coming to arrest him!' Ruby gave a large grin. 'He's like a Hero!'

'A Hero or Your Hero?' Teased Yang, returning the two sisters to their previous debate. Blake smiled at the scene and Weiss walked on in silence.

Weiss didn't truly hate Rogue, but she couldn't bring herself to trust him. Since his appearance, her friends had been repeatedly put life threatening situations. Even if it was unintentional on his part, the fact remained that Rogue seemed to attract danger, danger where she was completely helpless. This also led to another reason as to why she found it hard to deal with Rogue. Weiss had explicitly promised Ruby that she would be the best team-mate she could be. Weiss thought that she was good enough, but it had become apparent with Rogue's appearance that her best wasn't. After the incident with the monster a month back, Weiss had spent a lot more time training and improving herself, to the point where she had actually collapsed during a mandatory team training session. Even then she didn't stop, but after the incident with Spots it felt as if everything she did was useless, and that feeling caused her to be bitter towards him.

The girls came to the front of the tent and entered. They were still mystified at the scope of Rogue's lodgings but they didn't allow themselves to be distracted as they were greeted by Ozpin, who was currently seated in the lounge with the sickly Rogue. Rogue greeted them as they approached and took a seat on the couch in between the seats where Rogue and Ozpin sat. Draco immediately flew over to Ruby and rested on her lap, and Ruby had opted to sit as far away from Rogue as possible, still embarrassed about the event. Pandora and Aegis returned from the kitchen with refreshments and snacks and laid on the table. The girls were confused. Though they didn't understand why they were here, this seemed much more casual than they expected.

'You are probably wondering why I have called you here.' Ozpin started. The girls nodded in response. 'Well, after discussing it with Rogue, we have decided that it would be best to seek out this 'Artix' immediately.' Ozpin gestured over to Rogue. 'However, it is quite clear that Rogue is in no position to do so.' Rogue sneezed once more, it was loud and caused the girls to jump a bit in surprise. Ozpin chuckled. 'As such, is has been decided that you four will be the ones to go and find Artix in Rogue's place.'

The girls were understandably shocked at what the Headmaster was saying, but felt that it was not their place to argue with him as of this moment. 'You shall be accompanied by Aegis for this mission.' Ozpin continued. 'The Airship is already prepared. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask it.'

'Why us?' Ruby asked, purposefully avoiding Rogue's eyes.

'Aside from you four, only those of JNPR and a select few such as myself and Professor GoodWitch know of the current situation. Rogue believed that you and your team were the best choice for carrying out this mission and I am inclined to agree.'

The girls shot Rogue a curious look, but in his current state Rogue didn't notice it. 'How are we going to find this 'Artix'?' Questioned Blake.

'That's why I'm going with you.' Aegis answered. 'I can track Artix using his soul as a guide.' The girls cocked their heads in confusion. 'Every soul has a specific presence. Being a spirit, I can see this presence as well as the residue it leaves behind. Using the last known location where Artix was, it should be an easy task to locate him.'

The girls and Ozpin gave a perplexed look but otherwise said nothing. 'I don't get it.' Said Yang. 'If you can do all that, then why send us?'

Ozpin glanced over at Rogue, who had drifted off to sleep, no longer having the energy to stay up. 'You will have to ask Rogue. He was unusually persistent in regards to sending you four.' Rogue began to snore. 'However, that is going to have to wait until a later time. Are there any other questions?'

The girls shook their heads and they left the tent and headed for the dorm to get ready.

'So. You're going to track him using his soul?' Ozpin asked Aegis.

Aegis shrugged. 'Not really.'

Ozpin raised a brow. 'Then how?'

'Simple. I walk in the opposite direction of the fleeing Grimm.'

* * *

'So Aegis, I was wondering something. Is Rogue a Hero?'

Aegis looked over at Ruby who sat across from him on the Airship. 'What do you mean?' He asked, playing dumb. The ride to the Forever Falls was taking longer than expected, quickly turning into a two-to-three hour trip. The girls had remained silent for the most part, unused to being alone with the Elemental Spirit. But Ruby had found the situation rather exciting, they were searching for a Hero, like in the stories, and this sparked her ever present childish nature and caused her to ask her current question.

'You know.' Ruby continued. 'A Hero, someone who fights monsters and makes the world a better place.'

Yang chuckled at her sisters antics and Weiss rolled her eyes, but neither denied that they were curious. Blake was also, and was listening as she read her book. Aegis gave a small smile. 'If you go by that definition, then I guess you could consider Rogue a Hero.'

Ruby's eyes twinkled. 'Wow, a real Hero. Does that mean that Artix is a Hero too?' Ruby squealed in delight as Aegis nodded. Ruby began to ask Aegis all sorts of questions regarding Rogue's Heroics, but he raised his hand midway to stop her.

'Any questions like those are ones you should ask Rogue personally.' He told her, much to the young girls confusion.

'Why is that?' Questioned Weiss, finding it more than a little suspicious.

Aegis leant back against the wall. 'There are some things Rogue would rather not mention. I don't want to reveal anything he would rather keep hidden.'

The girls considered Aegis' words. It was clear to them that the Elemental Spirit and Rogue were quite close, so this provided them with an opportunity to learn a little more about both him and Rogue. However, what Aegis said affirmed the fact that they should be careful in their approach.

'Why?'

Affirmed to everyone except Ruby that is, who grew more curious by the second. Her team mates shook their heads at their leaders lack of tact while Ruby looked at them in confusion.

'It's a secret Miss Rose.' Aegis told her.

Ruby nodded in understanding but still couldn't contain her curiosity. 'Is there anything you can tell us?'

Aegis shook his head, much to Ruby's disappointment. 'Unless Rogue has mentioned something in passing, then I will not speak of it.' Aegis tone was firm and final, and Ruby knew she wouldn't be able to learn anything of Rogue's heroics.

Or the reason he was crying at night.

Aegis looked at the screen that gave a view of the outside. It said that they had forty-five minutes before they finally reached the Forever Falls. He was lost in his own thoughts, but was soon snapped out of it as he realised Yang had been attempting to gain his attention for a while now.

'Yes Miss Long?' He asked, wondering what she could want.

'Do you know somebody named Konan?'

Aegis expression paled. 'How do you know that name?'

The girls noticed the change in Aegis demeanour and watched as Yang continued to speak. 'Rogue told me a story about him a while back. Lore is like a story right? Then does that mean that Konan was a real person?'

The others were surprised by Yang's odd bout of insight, and realised that she must have been on to something as Aegis brow began to furrow as he struggled with himself internally. The girls waited patiently for how he would respond. Eventually, Aegis decided that if Rogue had spoken of Konan before, then he must have had a reason. Though as that reason was foreign to him, Aegis made a compromise.

'Konan is indeed a real person.' He said. 'But aside from that I will say nothing more.'

The girls gave disappointed expressions and Weiss scowled. 'This is exactly why I don't trust you guys!' She said in frustration, shocking all present and making the girls uncomfortable. 'All you do is speak in riddles and never tell the full story!'

Aegis simply raised a brow. 'Everyone is entitled to their privacy Miss Schnee.' he said calmly.

Weiss shot him a cold look, one she had become infamous for at Beacon. 'Privacy is good and all, but when our lives are on the line then we deserve to at least know who it is we are working with.'

Aegis was unaffected. After all, he was the physical embodiment of ice. 'You do know. You are working with me under the order of Headmaster Ozpin.'

Weiss rolled her eyes. 'And who exactly are you? A Hero of Lore, or a Villain? In fact, how do we know that Rogue isn't actually a Villain masquerading as a Hero? You guys could be the ones that planned everything in the first place! You could be lying to us for all we know-'

Weiss stopped talking as she noticed how cold the room had gotten, and her eyes went wide in fear as she saw the source. Aegis had been silent, deadly silent, and his power over ice began to manifest itself as a cold wind that swept across the area like a blizzard. Weiss shrunk back a little, she was used to the cold, but nothing quite like this. Eventually, the cold faded, and the heat returned to the room once more. Ruby, Yang and Blake exchanged glances as their eyes darted warily back and forth between the ice princess and the ice spirit.

'Rogue never wanted to be a Hero.' Aegis said after the room had fallen silent. 'He had never chosen to become one. Fate decreed otherwise, and without prior warning a great burden was thrust upon him.' Aegis looked at Weiss, his gaze steady. 'I'm sure you must understand what that feels like, do you not, Miss Schnee?'

Weiss nodded. She could understand not being in a position where you could choose who you wanted to be. Being the Heiress to the largest corporation in the world, many expectations were placed upon her since birth.

Aegis calmed himself. 'It's a lonely feeling is it not? Having a great burden always stems from even greater expectations and failure to live up to those expectations always brings about devastating consequences.' Aegis smiled to himself. 'Rogue could have given up at any point but he chose not to. He chose to live up too and exceed those expectations. He bore and still bears the weight of his failures.' Aegis glanced over at Weiss. 'Could you honestly say that you could do the same?'

Weiss was silent uncertain of how to respond. Aegis continued when she said nothing. 'Rogue is many things to many people Miss Schnee. You can distrust him as much as you want.' Aegis glanced over to where Yang and Ruby were sitting. 'Spit as many insults and accusations as you like.' Ruby and Yang looked down at the ground in shame. Aegis looked at Blake. 'Or threaten him at knife point.' Blake hid her guilty expression by placing her book in front of her face. Aegis returned to Weiss. 'And he will do nothing. He will bear that weight, no matter how much it crushes him.' Aegis swept his eyes over the room. 'Rogue never wanted to be a Hero, and you can consider him many things, but do not think for a second that he is a Villain, and don't you dare to accuse him as such in my presence ever again.'

With that, Aegis left the room and headed towards the cockpit. Leaving behind four very confused and downcast girls who realised that they may have mistreated a certain Rogue more than they intended.

* * *

It was about midday when they disembarked at the Forever Falls. The sun shone brilliantly in cloudless blue sky, and the trees swayed in the wind as an ever moving sea of red. Since the events in the Airship, the girls travelled in silence alongside Aegis as they headed towards the site that Artix was last seen. The girls had chatted in the Airship and filled each other in on what Aegis was referring to. Though each was stunned by the others behaviour, they said nothing on the subject as Blake pointed out that Aegis had said all that needed saying, and they instead spoke of what they should do next. It was abundantly clear to them that they had offended Aegis, and wondered if there was some way they could apologise to him. However, they had come up with nothing, and the atmosphere between them turned even more awkward as they continued their trek through the Forever Falls. As they neared their destination, much to their surprise, Aegis spoke.

'I apologise for earlier.' He said, shocking them. 'It was uncalled of for me to react the way I did.'

The girls shot each other looks, waiting for someone to say something. Surprisingly, Weiss was the one that answered. 'It's fine. I will admit that I may have been a bit presumptuous in my actions.'

'Yeah, and it's not as if what you said was wrong.' Added Ruby. Yang and Blake nodded and murmured apologies of their own. Aegis chuckled and the atmosphere got a little lighter.

'You've known Rogue for a while, right?' Asked Blake. Aegis nodded. 'How exactly did you two meet?'

Aegis gave a small smile. 'It was a long time ago, but we met when he was training to become a Soul Weaver. He came to the Plane of Elemental Spirits in search of a Soul Ally and he found me. Since then I have always accompanied him on his adventures.'

'What's the Plane of Elemental Spirits? Is that a type of Airship?' Ruby asked.

Aegis chuckled. 'No. It's the place where I am from. The term is used to describe a different area of existence where beings such as I reside.' Aegis raised his hand and revealed a small gem like object attached to the end of a long, thin chain that was dangling harmlessly. Suddenly, an Ursa Major burst out of the bushes and charged towards the group. The girls were shocked as the Ursa Major touched Aegis and was immediately encased in ice. 'As you have no doubt realised.' Aegis said as the ice shattered and the Grimm's body fell into little pieces. 'I am an Elemental Spirit of Ice.'

The girls nodded dumbly and were confused as Aegis headed in the direction the Grimm came from. 'Uh Aegis? Isn't the site that way?' Yang asked as she pointed ahead rather than to the side.

'Yes.' Aegis replied as he turned around to face them. 'But there is one thing you must know when searching for Artix.' A large rumbling sound was heard in the distance and a thin trail of smoke could be seen in the direction Aegis had been heading. 'You always head in the opposite direction of the fleeing beasts.'

* * *

Yang had a lot of opinions on who this Artix was and what he was like. Aegis had told them that he was a Paladin, a Warrior of Light whose sole duty was to rid the world of the minions of darkness and bring peace to the land. Yang expected a dashing knight with long flowing silver hair, a charming smile, flawless body, and a masculine voice. However, what she got.

'FOUL MINIONS OF DARKNESS, FEAR MY DIVINE WRATH!'

Was Artix. Though Yang did believe that he wasn't that bad; having wavy aurburn hair, handsome facial features, an undoubtedly muscular body hidden beneath shining armour and wielding a huge golden axe that testified to his enormous strength. However, as she watched him grab one of the fleeing Beowolves and throw it about like a ragdoll with a joyful grin on his face, she could only think one thing as he began singing a merry tune.

'This guy is insane.'

The others nodded as they watched Artix throw the Beowulf at a fleeing Ursa Major,causing it to stumble and fall. They watched as Artix then ran straight towards the downed beast and in one mighty swing, cleave it in two. Artix raised his axe into the air and let out a victory cry. Yang was dumbfounded as she looked at the carnage caused by the Paladin. Bodies of Grimm were strewn about everywhere and covered the ground like patchwork. The earth was shattered and the trees were broken from the swathe of Grimm that were running as far from the terrifying Paladin as possible. Yang felt sorry for the Grimm. This man took way to much pleasure in killing them, even by Yang's standards.

Aegis walked forward from where they had watched the battle and headed towards Artix. The girls followed behind, weapons at the ready just in case more Grimm showed up. Artix noticed their presence and turned around, and was pleasantly surprised to see Aegis and walked over to him. The two met in the center of the carnage and both shook hands in greeting.

'Aegis! It is good to see you!' Artix said.

Aegis smiled. 'It is good to see you too Artix. It appears that you've been quite busy.'

Artix chuckled as he looked around at his handiwork. 'I have been. These woods are infested with all sorts of evil abominations such as those. I have been fighting them ever since I came here.' Artix looked over Aegis shoulder and finally noticed Team RWBY. 'Are these friends of yours?'

'Yes.' Aegis confirmed.

Artix shot the girls a charming smile and the girls blushed slightly. 'It is nice to meet you all. A friend of Aegis is a friend of mine.' Artix paused, and his expression changed to one of utter shock as he looked back at Aegis. 'Wait! How did you get here?! Shouldn't you be back on Lore?'

Aegis expression became neutral. 'It's a long story. I'm more interested in why you are here. Shouldn't you be back on Lore also?'

Artix crossed his arms and smiled. 'Probably for the same reason you're here. To find Weaver of course!'

Aegis gave a small grin. 'You're in luck then. I know where Weaver is, he was actually the one who sent us to find you.'

'Great!' Artix exclaimed. 'We shall set off at once!'

Aegis chuckled as Artix went back to the body of the cleaved Ursa Major to retrieve his axe. As he did so, Blake asked him something that was on the teams mind. 'Who's Weaver?' She asked.

Aegis turned around. 'Oh, do you recall how Rogue told you all that 'Rogue' isn't actually his name, but a title?' The girls nodded. 'Weaver is another one of the titles he goes by.'

'How many titles does Rogue have?' Questioned Blake. The answer caused all the girls jaws to drop.

'About thirty-seven.'

Artix returned to the group and they set off to the extraction point. RWBY found Artix to be quite an interesting individual, and far more talkative about his exploits against the Undead. Weiss believed he was just an older, male version of Ruby that had a bit to much sugar. Blake found him interesting, noting how despite his current demeanour around them that he was always prepared for battle. Yang was examining him with wandering eyes. Ruby thought he was exciting. Artix was like the ideal Hero; strong, brave, and was a blade that cut through the darkness. Unlike Rogue, or Weaver, or whatever title he was called, Artix was a lot more open. He told the girls all about Lore, and of some of the events that took place there (However, all of what he told them was on DoomWood).

Before they realised it, they had come to the extraction point. However, it was not an easy task convincing Artix to get on the Airship.

'THAT FOUL CONTRAPTION HAS CONSUMED THAT POOR SOUL!' He shouted as soon as his eyes laid upon the Pilot in the cockpit. 'FEAR NOT! FOR I, ARTIX VON KRIEGER, SHALL SAVE YOU!'

It took some time and an incredibly long explanation by everyone to convince Artix that the Airship was NOT a monster, and it took even longer for him to get on the Airship. Eventually they succeeded, and headed back to Beacon. Artix and Aegis spoke privately on certain matters while the girls were left to chat to themselves.

'Well, that was easy.' Said Yang as she leaned back in the chair.

'Indeed.' Agreed Weiss. 'It makes me wonder why we were brought along at all.'

'We'll have to ask Rogue that.' Blake said. 'Speaking of Rogue. Do we have any idea on what we're going to say when we get back?'

The girls went silent in thought. Eventually, Ruby spoke. 'We're going to just have to apologise I guess. I mean, there's nothing else we can really do.'

The others nodded. Meanwhile, Artix had told Aegis some troubling news, and he went to the cockpit and asked the Pilot to speed up. They had to get to Beacon as soon as possible.

* * *

Drakath scowled. The Paladin had survived the onslaught of Grimm that he had sent after him. Though the Master had given orders to deal with the Heroes sent after Rogue, the appearance of RWBY prevented him from going any further.

The Master had given orders that Team RWBY was not to be touched. The Master had not informed them why, but as Drakath looked at the girl adorning a red hood, he though there was something familiar.

Drakath had seen that hood before.

The Master kept one just like it.

* * *

It was early evening by the time they arrived at Beacon. Aegis led Artix to the tent where Rogue resided. He informed the girls that they should head to Headmaster Ozpin's office and inform him of the situation. Though all four wished to apologise to Rogue, they did as Aegis asked. As soon as they entered the tent Artix immediately smiled as he ran up to the sickly Rogue and patted him on the back. Rogue, who had been walking back towards the couch after getting a book from his personal library, keeled over and fell face first into the floor. Artix quickly helped him back up and assisted him over to the lounge. As soon as Rogue was seated, Artix chuckled awkwardly.

'Sorry about that.' Artix said. 'I didn't know you were sick.'

'It's fine.' Rogue waved it off. 'Still, that was one hell of a greeting.'

Artix grinned. 'Heh. Aegis informed me of the situation. I never thought YOU of all people would be working as a teacher.'

Rogue frowned. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing, just unexpected is all.'

Rogue grinned. 'Anyway, though I am glad to see you. What exactly are you doing here? How did you get here in the first place?'

Artix leant back in the seat as he began to explain. 'It's actually quite an odd situation. We received a message from True Mortal, telling us that you were in need of assistance.'

'That is odd.' Rogue agreed, knowing how odd it was for the being to purposefully seek out human contact.

'Yes.' Artix grew serious. 'What made it even more odd was the fact that you've been frozen in ice for the past three years.'

Rogue gave a dumbfounded expression. Artix continued. 'True Mortal told us that the rift he guards isn't bound by the constraints of time and space. He said that sometime in the future, when you are free, that you would be flung into another world and would need help getting back. We entered through the rift and then ended up here.'

Rogue had no idea what to think, but True Mortal was one of the few people Rogue truly trusted so he took Artix words as truth. 'Wait a second. What do you mean 'we'?'

'He didn't come alone.' Aegis said. 'He came in a group.'

Artix nodded. 'Yup. Aside from me; Tomix, Zhoom, Ash, Cysero...' Artix trailed off, and Rogue looked at him in confusion.

Artix shot Aegis a look and Aegis nodded. Rogue was confused by their behaviour, but soon understood why as Aegis spoke.

'...and Konan.'

Rogue took a moment to take it in. Konan was the last person he would expect to bother to find him, and the news did shock him, but Rogue quickly composed himself as an even bigger question came into his mind. 'Wait. If you came in a group. Then where are the others?'

'...I don't know.' Artix admitted. 'Something occurred during the transfer process and we were separated.'

Rogue began to rub his temples. Things got a lot more complicated. Rogue then paled further as he realised something.

'Wait. Doesn't that mean that Cysero is alone. In a new world. Without any form of supervision whatsoever?'

Artix nodded in response.

Rogue fainted.

* * *

In a stadium that was to be used for the Vytal Festival as the scene of the tournament, a certain green mage was in a certain room that had many buttons. Being a perfectly reasonable and inquisitive character, who had absolutely no knowledge of how he ended up in this room in the first place, he decided to press those buttons.

Later, as he sat in a cell in a certain police station as he awaited questioning, he would clearly state that he had no knowledge of how that fire started.


	16. Damnit Cysero!

GoodWitch sat across the table from the arsonist responsible for burning down the Vytal tournament grounds. Though the fire had initially started in the stadium, it had quickly spread till the surrounding area had been burnt to a crisp. Luckily, no one had been hurt or killed in the fire, and they had apprehended the man believed to be responsible. Due to the devastation caused by the fire, the Vytal Festival was put on hold until repairs could be completed. GoodWitch had been the one to apprehend the arsonist, called in as soon as the fire had been put out, but it had taken her at least three hours to catch the man and bring him to the police station for interrogation. How much damage could a single person cause in three hours?

'Would you mind explaining to me how, in the span of three hours, you managed to; burn the tournament grounds for the Vytal Festival, blow up three Dust warehouses, cause irreparable damage to one of Vale's most valuable historical sites, flood Vale's regional library and museum that contained ancient documents and artifacts worth millions of Lien, infest Vale's most famous bakery with rats, sabotage the engineering company that produces Vale's security drones and airships, destroy-'

It took GoodWitch about ten minutes to read all the charges. When she had finally finished, she could hear snoring coming from the man. The green clothed man with messy brown hair that covered the upper-half of his face had fallen asleep. In fact, Cysero had fallen asleep the moment GoodWitch had started talking. Considering how frequently he had been told off by just about everyone in Lore, Cysero had mastered the art of sleeping and its various disciplines (Sleep Sitting, Sleep Standing, Sleep Eating, Sleep Walking and, most importantly, Sleep Sleeping) and could fall asleep at will. GoodWitch scowled at the gall of the man and slammed the table, causing Cysero to jump in his seat and almost fall over.

'Huh, wha-?' He said, confused.

GoodWitch, unamused by the mans antics glared at him with deadly ferocity, and became even more annoyed when Cysero showed no sign of being affected at all. 'Who are you and who do you work for?' she demanded.

Cysero gave his signature grin. He raised his cuffed hands and pointed to himself with his thumb. 'I'm Cysero, the Green Mage.' He introduced. 'I don't work for anybody; I run my own shop.' He declared proudly. 'I work with people though, mostly Warlic, but I haven't been able to ever since he was frozen in that ice thing. Things have been pretty boring since then. I occasionally work with Lim, but ever since that interdimensional machine thing I made he spends most of his time staring off into the distance. Serenity says I caused an existential crisis or something for him.'

GoodWitch frowned, this man was making no sense whatsoever. Perhaps the reason he burnt the stadium was due to some form of insanity? 'Why did you start that fire in the stadium?'

Cysero cocked his head in confusion. 'I have no idea how that fire started.' He replied honestly. 'All I remember was standing in a room, pressing a few buttons. They were really shiny. Next thing I know, everything's on fire.'

GoodWitch eyed Cysero carefully. It was hard to get a read on him, it appeared to be that he wasn't lying, but it didn't make any sense. GoodWitch sighed, this interrogation was going to take much longer than she thought. She looked over at the other guards in the room and informed them she was going to go out and take a breather.

When she returned, she found an empty room and two very confused guards.

Cysero had escaped.

* * *

Due to Rogue's illness, Artix had been placed in charge of Rogue's classes. Artix reception at Beacon was overwhelmingly positive. The Paladin easily charmed his way into the hearts of the students and had widely become known as one of the more charismatic characters at Beacon. His arrival at Beacon also gave the students something to speak about, and rumours abounded as to who this man was and what his relation to Rogue could be. Meanwhile, Rogue...

'Is he okay?'

Aegis looked over at Ruby Rose, who had decided that she should apologise to Rogue as soon as possible. The rest of her team were busy escorting Artix around the Academy grounds, and those from JNPR were still trying to figure out a way to fix Ren's dyed pink hair (Ren refused to leave the room or let the others leave until they found some way to fix his hair). Aegis looked back at Rogue, who was sitting up on his bed with glazed eyes, staring aimlessly at the wall. Aegis then looked back at Ruby.

'He is fine Miss Rose. Just a little shocked is all.'

Ruby cocked her head to the side and watched as Aegis tapped Rogue on the shoulder. Rogue suddenly sprung to life and jumped off the bed. However, he still had yet to recover from his illness, and as soon as his feet touched the ground he fell over. Ruby and Aegis quickly helped the man back to his feet and sat him back on the bed. Rogue was confused and his eyes darted back and forth in various directions as he tried to process what was going on. As soon as he saw that nothing was happening and it was only Aegis and Ruby standing in front of him, he calmed.

'Miss Rose? What brings you here?' Rogue asked normally, as if what just happened never occurred. 'Did you come here to examine my weapons collection?'

The offer was tempting, but Ruby shook her head. 'No that's not it, I wanted to tell you something...but before that, are you okay? You don't seem to be doing to well.'

Rogue offered a small grin. 'I'm fine, I just had a strange dream.'

'What sort of dream?' Ruby asked.

'About Lore and Remnant. I dreamt that some people from my world came to find me but got separated on the way here, and that one of those people is currently running around Remnant without any supervision whatsoever.' Rogue sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness it was only a dream.'

Aegis, unable to resist, spoke up. 'That wasn't a dream.' He said. 'Artix came with some others and ended up here.'

Rogue paled. 'Then Cysero...'

Aegis nodded, and Rogue fainted once more. Ruby looked on in surprise. Though she wanted to apologise to Rogue, it appeared that she wouldn't be able to until he regained conciousness once more. Curious, she looked over at Aegis. 'Who's Cysero?'

Aegis thought for a moment. 'Cysero is...well...Cysero. It is quite hard to explain. You must meet him to truly understand.'

Ruby looked back at the unconscious Rogue. 'Is him being alone that big a deal?'

Aegis expression went blank. 'Yes...yes it is...'

* * *

Cysero was walking down the streets of Vale with a skip in his step. Everything was so new and exciting, and so amazing that the Infamous Green Mage of Lore couldn't help but take every moment he could to examine all the oddities of this world. Also, being the helpful character he was, he always took time to do a bit of good here and there.

Despite having no knowledge of the inner workings of the vehicles of this world he assisted in the repairs of a car (which strangely enough, after Cysero was through with it, had turned into a box). He also fixed the colour scheme of some of Vale's streets (Green was the best colour in all circumstances). Repaired some of the street lamps (The were far to inefficient, the only source of light should be Cysero's Patented Bacon Bulbs). And even helped an old lady cross the street (...that is really what happened. The fact that seven cars crashed was completely coincidental). Indeed, Cysero was feeling quite pleased with himself.

However, as he whistled a merry tune as he made his way down the street, he suddenly found himself unable to move. Confused, Cysero looked down and found, to his surprise, that the lower part of his legs had been encased in ice. He then looked up, and found that standing before him was the pretty blonde lady that had been at the police station before.

'Hello.' He said to the unamused GoodWitch, whose face always seemed to be a mixture of anger, frustration and disapproval when they talked. Cysero, being the ever kind soul that he was, decided that perhaps she was having a bad day (though he had no idea why) and decided that perhaps a gift would cheer her up.

Before GoodWitch had any time to act, Cysero reached into his pouch and pulled out a small orb. He quickly placed the orb in GoodWitch's hand and gave a large grin. Now,what Cysero thought he had put in her hand was a happy sphere, an item he created to bring smiles to peoples faces. However, what he put in her hand was an armed cherry bomb. Which, upon exploding, covered GoodWitch from head-to-toe in a thick paste made of cherries. Realising his mistake, Cysero yelled out 'Sorry' as he dashed away from the scene (mysteriously, he had escaped GoodWitch's ice trap without actually smashing the ice. Even more mysterious was the fact that this legs were completely dry).

GoodWitch reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, with which she used to clean her glasses and wipe her face. As she put the glasses back on, her glare looked like it would burn the entire street as she ran after the escaped convict.

* * *

Rogue groaned as he regained conciousness. The news that Cysero was alone in Remnant was giving him a massive headache. It also caused his throat to become really dry. Wanting a drink, Rogue carefully got up off the bed and turned to head towards the kitchen. As he looked up he came across a curious site. Ruby Rose was standing amongst his weapons collection and was currently holding the Scythe: Brand of Glory. Though it looked nothing like a traditional scythe, as it was more two blades connected at opposite ends of a pole, it was an extravagant and dangerous weapon nonetheless. Amused at how Ruby was examining the weapon with admiration and childish wonder, Rogue silently made his way over to her. Even in his current condition, Rogue successfully managed to make his way behind Ruby without her noticing his presence.

'It's one of my favourites.'

Ruby jumped in surprise and swung the weapon wildly. Rogue ducked just in time to avoid losing his head and calmed Ruby down.

Realising what she had just done, Ruby quickly apologised. 'Sorry.' She said. 'It's just. you were sleeping, and there were these weapons and they just looked so cool and-'

'It's fine.' Rogue said, cutting her off.

Ruby sighed in relief but noticed that Rogue's voice was much rougher than usual. Quickly grabbing the chair at the work bench, she brought it over to Rogue. Rogue thanked her as he sat down and Ruby quickly ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water and a jug and brought it over to Rogue. Rogue took the drink gratefully and let out a satisfied sigh as he finished.

'Thank's.' Rogue said, his voice sounding less rough. He looked over at the Brand of Glory still in Ruby's hands. 'Do you like it?'

Ruby nodded fervently. 'It's amazing! The material is unlike anything I've ever seen and the blade feels like it could cut you just by looking at it! It should be really heavy but it's actually incredibly light! It's like it radiates power and I feel as if I'm getting stronger just by holding it! Plus, It's shiny!'

Rogue chuckled at the childish glee Ruby had as she talked about the weapon. 'It's called the 'Brand of Glory'.' He told her. 'It's unique, even amongst the various weapons of Lore. It's made from the shard of one of Lore's most powerful and dangerous objects.'

Ruby looked upon the Brand of Glory with an even deeper admiration, noting how the blade shone with a brilliant glow, as if it had it's own personal sun within. 'It's beautiful.'

'It is.' Rogue agreed, Rogue looked around the room once more. 'Where's Aegis?' He asked, confused by the absence of the Elemental Spirit.

'Oh, Professor Oobleck dropped by and requested that Aegis assist in the preparation of his next class.' Ruby explained as she tilted her head to the side. 'Does Aegis do that a lot?'

Rogue nodded. 'While I was recovering from the battle against Adam, Aegis took it upon himself to learn as much about this world as possible. In the two weeks I was out cold, Aegis read every book and scholarly article in the Beacon Academy Library and memorised them.'

Ruby's jaw dropped. 'SERIOUSLY?!'. Ruby exclaimed in disbelief. She had once glanced over one of the advanced texts within the library and couldn't understand anything, it was complete gibberish!

Rogue gave a slight grin. 'Aegis is incredibly hard working. He thought it would be best to learn as much about Remnant as possible, and he decided that memorising as much information as possible was the best thing to do. Considering he doesn't actually need sleep, it only took him a couple of weeks to take in all Beacon's library had to offer. Ozpin informed the other Professors of this, and since then they have called upon Aegis when necessary. Or for a simple chat and a cup of coffee.'

Ruby chuckled at the thought of Aegis enjoying a cup of coffee with the ever odd Professor Oobleck. Rogue smiled and then remembered why Ruby came into his tent in the first place. 'By the way, you said earlier that you wanted to tell me something?'

Ruby stopped admiring the Brand of Glory and put it back on it's mantle alongside the other weapons. She shifted awkwardly where she stood as soon as she turned to face Rogue. Rogue waited patiently for Ruby to speak.

'I wanted to apologise.' Ruby said, avoiding Rogue's eyes.

'What for?' Rogue asked, genuinely confused by Ruby's awkward demeanour.

'For what I said to you after you returned from the Underworld with Blake.' Ruby hung her head low. 'I said a lot of mean things and stuff that I shouldn't have said.' Ruby bowed towards Rogue. 'I'm really, really sorry.'

A silence was shared between the two, and Ruby thought that meant she hadn't been forgiven. She felt sad if that was the case, but as she straightened herself back up, she came across a curious sight. Rogue's cheeks had puffed up into little balls and he was trembling, as if he was trying to contain something. Which, it turned out, was the case. Rogue could no longer contain his laughter and began to cackle like a madman. Ruby was confused, and quickly refilled the glass of water as he began to cough due to how much he was laughing.

Rogue drank the water and calmed down. He looked at the confused Ruby and smiled. 'It's fine. If it bothered me that much than I would've said something at the time. Besides, it's only natural that you would react that way. Your friend was badly injured and you needed something to vent out your frustrations.' Rogue grinned. 'It simply shows how much you care for your friend.'

Ruby thought for a moment. Rogue was genuinely amused, and also meant what he was saying, but something he said sounded odd to Ruby. 'I think you're lying.'

Rogue went wide eyed. 'Oh? Are you saying you don't care about your friend?'

Ruby shook her head. 'No, not about that. I do care allot about Blake. I think you're lying about the fact that you would've said something if it was bothering you.'

'What makes you say that?'

Ruby scrunched her face as she tried to think 'I don't know. It's just, you don't really tell us much about yourself. So I've had to just go off what I know of you. From what I've gathered, you only ever speak about what's on your mind with Aegis or Greenie. I don't think you would've told us off if it was bothering you.' Ruby looked Rogue directly in the eye. 'Am I right?'.

Rogue stared blankly at Ruby for a moment before letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Did Aegis say something to you guys yesterday?'. Rogue sighed further as Ruby nodded and muttered something under his breath. 'What exactly did he say?'. Rogue shook his head as Ruby told him of yesterdays events. 'He always was the protective type...'

Rogue looked at Ruby, who was patiently awaiting his answer. Rogue considered lying, but he was never comfortable with blatantly lying to people. It also didn't help that Ruby was precisely the type he was weak against; genuine and honest. Rogue sighed once more, he wondered if he was going to regret this later. 'You are right. If it really was bothering me I wouldn't have said anything.'

Ruby was surprised at Rogue's admission. 'Why?'

Rogue shrugged. 'Because I'm used to it. Aegis told you that, by your definition, I'm a Hero, right?' Ruby nodded as she tilted her head to the side, wondering what Rogue was getting at. Rogue gave a wry grin. 'I'm nothing like what you think a Hero is. Though I have slain my fair share of monsters and saved many lives, I have also failed a lot of people. Have you ever wondered what happens when a supposed Hero fails Miss Rose?' Ruby shook her head, and was slowly understanding where Rogue was heading. 'They become the object of disdain for the survivors. With the amount of people I've failed, I've just become used to it.'

Ruby stared silently at Rogue, taking in everything from his slumped shoulders to his shaky grin. He wasn't lying to her. Rogue really was used to it, but...

'That's so sad.' Ruby said, her eyes watering.

'Maybe, but that's just how it is.' Rogue replied. 'It's only natural for people to want to blame someone when something bad happens.'

Ruby shook her head as she rubbed her eyes. 'That's not it. I meant that someone like you has become so used to people hating him.'

Rogue raised a brow, still keeping a calm composure despite the fact that the poor state of Ruby caused him to feel bad for some reason. 'Someone like me?'

Ruby nodded as she calmed down. Eventually a determined expression crossed her face and she stood up straight. 'Let's be friends!'

Very little could cause Rogue to make as dumbfounded an expression as the one that slapped itself on his face unintentionally. It took him some time to process at the sudden turn the conversation had taken, and by the time he did recover the expression would forever be etched as one of the funniest things Ruby had ever seen.

* * *

Cysero wondered just how he ended up in the interior of the massive clock tower. He remembered turning the corner as the scary lady was chasing him and running into an alley. Next thing he knows, he's in a room full of pistons and gears and bells. The area was quite dirty and could use a good cleaning, and Cysero took it upon himself to do such a task.

Needless to say, the citizens of Vale were visibly disturbed by the swirling vortex that appeared on the clock face.

* * *

'You...want to be friends?'

The disbelief and confusion was still evident in Rogue's voice despite the fact that his composure had recovered. Ruby nodded once more and Rogue couldn't help but repeat the question a few more times. Eventually Ruby ended up frowning after he asked the question for what felt like the hundredth time.

'Yes!' She exclaimed. 'I want to be friends!'. Ruby felt ridiculous, she was never really good at meeting people and making friends (the incident with Penny didn't count) that was Yang's thing. It also didn't help that she sounded just as much like a kid as Weiss called her out to be, but what was she to do? Rogue seemed unable to fathom what she had just said to him. Ruby suppressed a groan, she felt really embarrassed by the situation.

'Why?'

Ruby tilted her head to the side as she looked at Rogue. 'Why what?'

Rogue eyed her carefully. 'Why do you want to be friends?'. Though Rogue didn't doubt Ruby's character (she was very easy to read after all) he did doubt the fact that she may not have an ulterior motive. The primary reason that Draco and Aegis (and more recently, Pandora) were the ones closest to him where that they never expected him to be anyone other than himself, faults and all, and he likewise to them. They were family. However, Ruby was different. Rogue had learnt from Jaune that Ruby had a fascination, no, obsession with Heroes, stating that they were one of the reasons she wanted to become a Huntress in the first place. That knowledge caused Rogue to wonder of Ruby's motive, and couldn't help but grow a seed of suspicion that what Ruby wanted to befriend was the Hero. Rogue was tired of having to live up to that title.

_'I want to get to know you because you're kind.'_

Rogue was visibly taken back, and he stared at Ruby as if she were someone else. 'Pardon?' He asked, trying to make sure he had heard her right.

Ruby gave a childish grin. 'I want to be friends because you're really nice.'

Rogue stared at Ruby just a little bit longer, letting what she said play over and over in his head like a broken record. He had misheard her, but, he could've sworn...

Ruby wondered what could be going on in that head of his. She started to shift awkwardly where she stood once more. 'Sooo, can we be friends?' She asked nervously.

Rogue would later state that it was due to the cold and the massive headache caused by the knowledge of Cysero's freedom that he wasn't able to think straight at the time, but in that moment, when he gave a small nod with a slight grin, he wouldn't deny that Ruby's eyes lighting up at his acceptance and her immediate steering of the conversation towards the various weapons that adorned his wall made him feel happy at the prospect of friendship with Ruby Rose.

'By the way.' Ruby said as the bell rang, signalling that afternoon classes were about to start.. 'Can you start calling me Ruby? I mean, we're friends now, so it's sorta weird if you keep calling me 'Miss Rose'.'

Rogue thought for a moment. 'I suppose...but only when I'm off the clock. I'm still technically your Professor after all.'

Ruby grinned. 'Okay then! See you later Rogue!'

Rogue shook his head in amusement as Ruby ran out the tent before she was late for class. She adapted way to quickly, even by his standards, and that was saying a lot considering some of the characters he knew.

Rogue let out a long sigh as he remembered the most adaptable in all of Lore, perhaps in existence itself, and he was sincerely hoping that Cysero had not gotten into anything big.

* * *

GoodWitch once again sat across the table from the arsonist/nuisance/troublemaker/annoyance/ruiner-of-recently-dry-cleaned-clothes-and-hair-that-takes-thirty-minutes-to-prepare in the Vale police station, and she was NOT happy, and her hardened scowl and heated glare that threatened to burn the man in front of her indicated as such.

Cysero however, was relaying the events to himself that caused him to once more be caught by the pretty blonde lady. He was cleaning the gears of the clock tower when...

* * *

**Three Hours Ago.**

* * *

'What's that sound?'

Cysero stopped cleaning one of the massive gears that turned the clock hands and turned around. He had been cleaning for quite a while, and this gear was the final thing he had to clean. He felt a sense of satisfaction well within him as he saw all the spotless pieces of equipment and floorboards that he had so marvellously fixed and cleaned, it appeared that all those times Lim forced him to clean up his messes, more so the ones involving giant pieces of machinery, had paid off. Yet, Cysero's mind was still occupied for the source of the sound he had heard, it was faint, most likely from the lower platforms, but it sounded like a gasp of surprise followed by the dropping of a small object (Cysero had quite splendid hearing...sometimes). Cysero made his way across the wooden scaffold and climbed the ladder down to the lower levels, and as he stood on the wooden floor boards he came across a curious site.

The scary/pretty/cherry jam covered blonde lady, who was most likely the source of the sound, was staring blankly at a Rift, which appeared seemingly out of nowhere, as Rifts tend to do. Cysero, though confused by the sudden appearance of both, simply shrugged it off and made his way over, completely forgetting that he was running away from the blonde lady whose hair was covered in cherry jam.

However, before he was halfway there, something strange jumped out of the Rift. The scary blonde lady gasped in surprise and quickly crouched down and grabbed her wand (Cysero had an 'ah' moment, and believed that this woman must be this worlds version of a mage. He also had a bigger 'ah' moment when he remembered that he was currently running from this woman). Cysero, being the character that he was, couldn't help but be curious and looked at the thing that stepped out of the Rift. It was like a really big dog that walked on it's hind legs and whose head and spine where covered with bone.

_'I think I'll call it...the black-bone dog. No, maybe something else...hmmm...'. _As Cysero thought about what he should call the creature that came out of the Rift, GoodWitch was preoccupied with destroying the Beowulf, which she did easily, but she had no time to relax as more and more Beowolves appeared from out of the Rift. Though GoodWitch managed to deal with them, the sheer never-ending stream of Grimm continued, and she began to feel fatigued. Meanwhile, Cysero had finally settled on a name for the beasts; _'Black-Bone-Bodied-Dog-That-Walks-On-Two-Legs'_, and decided that, if he could capture one and bring it back to Lore, he could sell it as a pet (after he got Aria to train it of course). However, as Cysero snapped out of his deep thoughts and saw the creatures attack the blonde lady, he believed that now may not be the best time to capture the violent beasts.

Cysero wondered what he should do to help. The blonde lady was tiring, and even if she was currently chasing him (for reasons completely beyond him) he had no desire to see her come to harm, but the _'Black-Bone-Bodied-Dogs-That-Walk-On-Two-Legs'_ that came out of the Rift were endless. That was when it hit Cysero, all he had to do was shut the Rift, then everything would be fine! However, he made sure to carefully consider what Warlic had told him when closing portals.

_**What Warlic said:** 'Cysero, there are many options available to a mage to close portals. If a mage focuses their mana, they can shut the portal by interfering with the magical resonance. It is also possible for those who are not mages to close a portal with the use of magical items. However, some individuals, such as Lim, can close portals without access to any form of magic by tuning in on its frequency and disrupting it with an adequate energy source. However, it is important to note that you should NEVER attempt to close a portal by throwing an explosive into it in order to blow it up, ESPECIALLY with a magic bomb, the effects are random and the chances of it closing the portal are fifty/fifty, but the chance that it will explode are a hundred.'_

_**What Cysero heard:** 'Cysero...blow it up...with a magic bomb...'_

Proud to have remembered Warlic's words, Cysero reached into his pouch and pulled out the first item he could get a hold of, a Cherry bomb. He armed the sphere and threw the object directly into the open Rift. Nothing happened at first, aside from Cysero's presence being noticed by GoodWitch and the Beowolves. Then, without warning, the Rift began to crackle ominously. Cysero smiled, believing that he had done a good job, then the Rift began to turn red.

Thankfully, no one was hurt when the Rift exploded. However, all of Vale would be in a state of confusion and panic as the top of the Vale Clock Tower was ominously missing, and would forever wonder why the surrounding area was covered in a paste made of cherries.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

GoodWitch did not like Cysero one bit, he was a menace, what's more was the fact that he seemed oblivious to the fact that he was. After the bomb exploded, Cysero was knocked out, GoodWitch had managed to protect herself with her aura and dragged the man back to the station, through the cherry paste covered streets.

'You destroyed the Clock Tower.' She said, low and threatening.

'Yup.' Cysero replied normally. This was another thing about the man that annoyed her. No form of intimidation on her end affected him, so finding out any information from him was completely useless through conventional methods.

'Were you the one that brought Beowolves into the tower?' She asked after some thought, realising that threatening or bribing him was a futile effort.

Cysero cocked his head in confusion. 'Beowolves? What are they?'

This time it was Glynda's turn to be confused, everyone on Remnant knew about the wolf-like Grim, primarily because they were so common. Then it hit her; everyone on **Remnant**. GoodWitch pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and stood up from the table. She looked at the guards. 'Uncuff him.' The guards looked at her like she was crazy, but her glare quickly got them to work. She then looked at Cysero. 'Follow me.'

Cysero, wondering how this would turn out, followed GoodWitch as she left the room and headed for the airship atop the roof. Meanwhile, GoodWitch was preoccupied with one thing; getting a change of clothes and slapping Rogue for all the trouble his friend had caused...

* * *

...which was exactly what she did. As soon as they landed at Beacon, she dragged Cysero towards Rogue's tent, entered, slapped the visibly confused Rogue as he sat up on the couch reading a book, dumped Cysero there, then left to take a shower and find something more appropriate to wear.

Rogue had absolutely no idea what was going on, but as soon as he saw Cysero, he let out a large groan. 'Cysero...what did you do.'

Cysero's expression was blank and he stroked his chin in thought. Eventually, he raised a finger in the air and declared.

'I have no idea how that fire started.'

Rogue fainted once more. Cysero looked at his friend in confusion.

'Was it something I said?'

* * *

By the time Rogue awoke, it was about eleven at night. Artix and Aegis had returned to the tent a while back and had explained to Cysero everything they knew about Remnant. Cysero had also explained to them about his adventures while in Vale and Rogue had to do everything he could to not faint at the thought of having to pay reparations for all the damages that Cysero had caused to the helpless city that was completely ill-equipped to deal with the infamous Green Mage.

'Cysero...' Rogue groaned. 'Do you have any idea what you've done.'

Cysero shook his head. 'Nope. Have I done something wrong?'

Rogue sighed. He expected as much. 'Don't worry about it. It'll sort itself out somehow.' Rogue grinned. 'Anyway, It's good to see you.'

Cysero grinned. 'It's good to see you too. When True Mortal told us that you were free, I thought he was insane! You know, like all those years talking to a giant dog finally caught up with him.'

'Wolf.' Corrected Aegis. 'I doubt that Thorn would appreciate being called a 'giant dog'.'

Cysero shrugged. 'Maybe.' Cysero then gave an uncharacteristically soft smile. 'But I mean it when I said it's good to see you.' He admitted to Rogue. 'I thought that you and Warlic were going to be trapped in the ice forever, but you being here means that that isn't the case. How long do you guys stay trapped in there anyway?'

'About ten years.' Rogue said. 'However, that was how long it took before I came out. When I came free of the ice, Warlic and Xan were nowhere to be seen. So I assume that they were freed much earlier than I.'

Cysero nodded in understanding and still kept that same smile. 'That's good to hear.'

Rogue smiled. Even if Cysero was eccentric, he and Warlic were essentially best friends, even if they argued most of the time. Cysero looked around the room. 'Where's Draco? If you're here, I doubt the little lizard isn't far behind.'

Rogue cocked his head to the side. 'That is a good question. Aegis?'

Aegis chuckled. 'He decided to sleep in RWBY's dorm tonight. Miss Rose was quite pleased at that. Though she did seem to be happy about something else also.' Aegis raised a brow at Rogue. 'You wouldn't happen to know-'

'Anyway.' Interrupted Rogue as he stood up from the couch and made his way over to the bed. 'I think it's time for me to get some shut eye.'

The others chuckled at Rogue's actions. Though Cysero was confused, and as Rogue jumped onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately, he quickly turned to Artix and Aegis. 'Is Rogue sick?'

Artix nodded. 'He has a cold.' He stood up from the chair and made his way to the door leading to the rooms that Aegis had added after the news of the party from Lore. 'Come, I will show you to your room.' Artix then turned to Aegis. 'Where are you heading?' He asked, curious as to why Aegis was leaving the tent.

'I promised Pandora I would escort her around the Academy. Though she has been here for a while, it was to dangerous for her to be alone and she hasn't had the chance, so I decided that it may as well be now.' Aegis said, and he left the room to meet up with his fellow Elemental Spirit. Usually, Aegis would never do this, however Artix presence (and to a lesser degree, Cysero's) provided him with some peace of mind and he trusted the two well enough to entrust Rogue to them.

As Cysero followed Artix, he, being the kindly character that he was, decided that he should help his sickly friend.

The next morning, Rogue would feel much better, completely healed of his cold. However, he would also be infuriated and would chase Cysero all over the Academy, causing damage to Beacon and disturbing the students. The sight of a purple skinned Rogue chasing a strange man in green would be one of the strangest things that the students and professors had ever seen.

'Damnit Cysero!'

* * *

The news of odd happenings in Vale would reach a small village in Mistral, and a certain man with amber eyes, white hair, and a scar across the bridge of his nose would stow away on the first airship to the city. However, as the trip would take at least a week, Tomix had plenty of time to figure out how he was going to find Cysero and a certain Soul Weaver friend. In the meantime, an unsuspecting Arch Knight would be walking the streets of Vale and bump into a strange man with beach-blonde hair, tanned skin, and...

'Is that a tail?' Ash asked as he stared at the Faunus in wonder.

Sun raised a brow. 'Yeah, so?'

Ash eyes lit up. 'THAT'S SO COOL!'

Needless to say, a strange sort of friendship was born between the two, a friendship that would grow stronger in the next few seconds as they were forced to run from the police.


End file.
